Watch Me Bleed
by SuperZEROXX
Summary: The members of Glee get their fair share of encouragement from each other. Let's see where and who else it comes from. Rated M for many reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_So, just like the rest of the world, I've recently become a GLEEK. I watched like the entire season in one day. But, a story has been attacking my subconscious before I made halfway through the first season. I was going to wait until the second season but I can't. So, this story will go where it goes, no matter how the second season turns out. I hope you like it, please read and review._

I own **NOTHING.**

**Summary**- The members of Glee get their fair share of encouragement from each other. Let's see where and who else it comes from.

**Writer's Note**- _Real quick, just want to point out that this story starts off following the first season. Then, it kind of takes it's own turn. Also, I did add a new character._

* * *

Santana Lopez sat in the waiting room of Lima Memorial Hospital.

She ignored the crying babies, the sounds of random doctors and nurses running by, and the occasional announcements over the loud speaker. She sat in a daze trying to work through all the miserable thoughts running rapidly though her mind. She wanted to understand what had just happened, she needed to understand or she knew she would go insane. The events she had witnessed that day would without a doubt, haunt her for the rest of her life. It was as if she was dropped into the worst scene in a horror movie.

All those thoughts and more rumbled through her head, as she sat there staring hazily at her blood soaked sneakers. She didn't even noticed when Quinn, Brittany, and Rachel came running into the waiting room.

"Santana", said Quinn, as they quickly approached her.

She said nothing, just looked down." Santana...snap out of it", said Quinn, harshly. Finally, she looked up at them."Oh...hi...", she said softly." What happened", asked Rachel in horror, as she looked down at Santana's bloody sneakers." I...she...she...", Santana mumbled, as her eyes filled with tears.

"Santana, did you kill somebody", asked Brittney, who was more confused then she usually was. Quinn was looking at Santana in shock, she'd never seen her like this before. Santana was one tough Cheerio, and it usually took a lot to make her cry, much less act like this. She sat down next to her clearly traumatized friend, and slowly grabbed her hands.

"Sweetie...listen, about twenty minutes ago, you sent me a text message. You said you were at Lima Memorial, and you really needed me here. Do you remember that", asked Quinn.

Santana looked down at her lap, her cell phone was there. She started to regain her thoughts. "Yeah, yeah I remember...I'm sorry...I'm just...what if she dies", cried Santana." What if who dies, who did you bring here Santana", begged Rachel. Santana didn't want to tell them, she didn't want them to think she had done something to hurt this girl, because she hadn't. Not this time. It would have been easy for them to assume that. Given the history between her and this girl, she very easily could have done this. But, she had grown to love her so much, that she wouldn't even think to cause her any pain. She wiped her eyes, and was about to say the name, when Kurt came running over to them. His clothes were covered in blood." Hi Kurt! Oh, you spilled something on your clothes, you should change", said Brittney."Yeah...I should, because blood red, and splatter is just not a look I can rock", he said, trying to catch his breath.

"Kurt, oh my God, what is going on", asked Quinn." Who's blood are you covered in", asked Rachel, her eyes filling with tears. She was starting to get scared.

"Jade's...", Kurt said, still out of breath. Everybody brought their attention back to Santana, who was already looking away. She knew they'd think she'd done something." What happened to Jade, did she get a nose bleed or something", asked Brittney.

"No sweetie, this is much worse than a nose bleed, trust me", said Kurt.

"Santana, you need to tell us what happened, and you need to tell us now", said Quinn firmly." I didn't hurt her, I swear to God, I didn't do this", cried Santana." Kurt, do you know what happened", asked Rachel, desperate to know what was going on." I got a call earlier from Jade, she was in tears, and like screaming, so I tried to get there as fast as I could. By the time I got there, she was on the ground, Santana was holding her. That's all I know", he said." Santana...", said Quinn. Santana couldn't take it anymore. She tried to stand up but Rachel stepped in front of her, and Quinn pulled her back down." Let me go Q...", she said, angirly."Not until you tell us what the hell is going on", said Quinn. Santana ignored Quinn, and broke free from her grasp, but Rachel still wouldn't move.

"Shift it Berry, or I swear on my life I throw you across the damn room", said Santana. Rachel hesitated at first, but out of fear, she eventually stepped aside. She was halfway across the room, ignoring her friend's calls for her to come back.

"Santana, did somebody try to kill her", asked Brittney.

Santana stopped dead in her tracks. Everybody else acknowledged Brittney's question as another random thought of hers. But, to their amazement, it had made Santana cut her storm out short. She turned around, and looked right at Brittany." What did you say", she asked quietly." I was just asking if anybody tried to kill her because she told me yesterday that somebody was going to", said Brittany casually.

"Oh my god", said Rachel, and she sat down next to Quinn. Santana walked back over to her friends, and placed her hands on Brittany's face." Why didn't you say anything baby", she asked calmly." Because, she told me not to. I'm sorry, was that wrong", asked Brittney, as her eyes filled with tears. Santana felt bad, it wasn't her intension to make her girlfriend feel guilty. She pulled her in for a hug." Why would anybody want to kill her", asked Quinn, who was rubbing Rachel's back.

"She said she knew things she wasn't supposed to know", said Brittany quietly.

* * *

_I know this first chapter is a little confusing, because you don't know who Jade is yet. So I'll be posting the second chapter straight away._


	2. Chapter 2

After everybody had calmed down a bit, they settled in for they new was going to be a long wait. Lima Memorial was notorious for withholding information when you needed it badly. Santana and Kurt had taken their shoes off, and Kurt was texting on his phone."Alright, well Mercedes is stopping at my house to get clean clothes for me", he said. Santana was holding Brittany's hand, and again, staring down at the floor.

"I didn't mean to be so harsh with you before S...I didn't mean to accuse you, but...I mean...you got history with Jade, ya' know", said Quinn.

"Yeah, I know. But I was trying to...help her...that's all",said Santana." Are you ready to talk about it", asked Rachel."Yeah, we might be here for a long time",said Kurt. Santana closed her eyes, and thought back to the very first time she'd ever spoken to Jade Price.

She had just left Sue Sylvester's office in tears. There wasn't a chance in hell she was going back to class. She knew the choir room would be abandon at this time of day, she headed there. She walked into the room, closed the door, and started crying even harder.

"Hello", said a quiet little voice.

Santana looked around, but didn't see anyone." Show yourself", she demanded.

A darker skin girl climbed out from underneath the piano and stretched." Are you okay", she asked, noticing that Santana was upset.

"Yeah fine, what do you care, I don't even know you", snapped Santana." I'm Jade, you know me," she said, half laughing.

"Pretty sure I don't."

"I'm in Jazz Band, so almost every Glee practice, I'm in here",said Jade, nicely." Is that so? Well first of all, I haven't been in the damn club for very long. Second, if I don't notice you, that must mean you don't matter to me", Santana said, in a rather snobby tone.

"Oh okay. Well, that's the Cheerio Spirit for you. If you want to talk to me about what it is that's bothering you, I'll listen. If not, I would like to get back to my nap. Oh, and P.S I'm also in your math class, I sit right behind you. Also, can't tell you how many times you've slushied me", said Jade

She just laughed and yawned, as if she was fully prepared to crawl back under the piano and sleep.

Santana was confused. Here she was giving her all to be the bitch that almost everyone at McKinley High had come to know, and fear. And, this girl wasn't even being a bitch back. She studied the girl for a minute or two. Long, straight jet black hair, covering half of her face. Tight black pants, converse sneakers. Way too many wrist bands, a piercing in her nose."Oh, now I see what I'm dealing with here", she said." What", asked Jade.

"Typical. Leave it to an Emo to not respond well to insults. God, you look like Mercedes and Tina had a baby together", said Santana. Jade just smiled."Oh, now that hurts. You remember their names, but not mine. Damn, I guess if you don't actually sing in the Glee Club, your cast out just like that", said Jade, and she giggled." You sing", asked Santana."Yeah I do, just not here. I sing at a bar, with my band", said Jade. Santana looked down at Jade's t-shirt." Is that your band", she asked." What, Scary Kids Scaring Kids, no way. I wish",said Jade." Sounds like an emo band to me, they probably suck", said Santana. Jade just shook her head and smiled. She then sat down at the piano and started to play. Santana was caught of guard when she started to sing.

_"The silence keeps it easy_

_keeps you safe for the moment._

_As you're walking away_

_your foot steps get louder._

_All you needed was time_

_now time will destroy us."_

Santana didn't know why, but she fought the earge to walk out of the room. She actually walked closer to the piano, and listened to Jade play and sing.

_"It will all be over and here we are_

_we're stuck inside this salted earth together._

_You'll pierce my lungs_

_my limbs go numb_

_as my colors fade out._

_You watch me bleed._

_You watch me bleed."_

And there is was. The emo part of the song. Santana knew it was coming, but she still thought it sounded good. She crossed her arms, and leaned to the side. She noticed how Jade was really into the song. Her speaking voice was adorable, but when she was singing, there was power behind it.

_"I gave you everything to die with a smile_

_all you wanted was to live for a while_

_you took everything but it left you empty_

_you can't replace me, you can't._

_It's almost over and here we are_

_we're stuck inside this salted earth together._

_You'll pierce my lungs_

_my limbs go numb_

_as my colors fade out._

_You watch me bleed._

_You watch me bleed._

_It will all be over and here we are_

_we'll die inside this salted earth together._

_You'll pierce my lungs_

_my limbs go numb_

_as my colors fade out._

_You watch me bleed._

_You watch me bleed._

_You watch me bleed._

_You watch me bleed._

_Watch me bleed."_

When the song was finished, Santana didn't say a word until Jade stood up." That was a song by the band on your shirt", she asked, and Jade nodded." Okay yeah, so it wasn't that bad. You win", said Santana.

"Why were you crying when you came in here", asked Jade, as if she had never even sat down to play a song." Coach Sylvester. She revoked my tanning privileges for the rest of this semester", said Santana quietly.

"Well that's a shame, sorry to hear it. But, I feel like it goes deeper than that", said Jade." It's not just the tanning. I'm confused, Glee club is for losers, like...Manhands Berry. I'm not supposed to care that Sue is trying to destroy it, but I think I do", said Santana." That's okay that you do, at least I think so. I mean, is it really so bad, you guys are amazing. I'd be proud to be a part of something like Glee Club",said Jade." So why aren't you, it's not like you totally suck at singing...I thought...that was good", said Santana, hating herself for admitting it.

Jade just smiled, and picked up her bag from the floor." I'm outta' here. Cheer up Cheerio. It's a damn shame to see you sad", she said, and she left the room. From that day on, Santana always noticed when Jade was in the room, but never actually spoke to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Writer's Note**: _By the way, the song that Jade sand, was "Watch Me Bleed" By Scary Kids Scary Kids. I know that's implied, but I just wanted to point it out. It's a great song, I recommend people take a listen. Anyways, I wanted to point out as well that **THE FIRST EPISODE OF THE SECOND SEASON WAS FRICKEN EPIC**. That is all. Carry on._

* * *

_Back in the hospital, Santana had spaced out once again_. Lost in her thoughts about her first time talking to Jade.

"Santana...hello, where'd you go", asked Kurt.

She snapped out of it." Sorry...I guess I'm not ready to talk about this, not yet. I'm sorry you guys", she said." It's alright", said Brittany." I don't like this at all, I knew something bad was gonna' happen to her, I knew it", said Quinn, almost crying." What are you talking about sweetie", asked Rachel." She's always putting herself in bad situations, ones that she could very easily avoid", said Quinn.

"Very true, and for the most part it's never for her own gain. I find that sad, yet heroic in a way",said Rachel.

"I feel so bad, I mean sure now everything is okay with us, but I wasn't always nice to her. Just like I wasn't always nice to anyone", said Quinn."Yeah but, you were like that with me...a lot...and look at us now", said Rachel. She leaned over and kissed Quinn on the cheek. Quinn smiled, and started thinking about how her friendship with Jade had started.

_She was standing at her locker fighting with Finn_. They had just left Spanish class, and Quinn was furious because Finn was unknowingly messing up her plans to hand her baby off to Terry Schuster.

"You know, sometimes I wish you were a little more like Rachel", Finn said. The words cut Quinn like knife, and she glared at him. "Really", she asked calmly."Yeah, she cares about my feelings, she sticks up for me, she sticks up for both of us. You know that she gave that Jacob kid a pair of her underpants, just to keep him from posting on his blog about you being pregnant", he said quietly. Quinn smiled, and shook her head." You think she did that for me, just to be a good teammate", she asked."Yeah, that's what she told me", said Finn.

"I know some guys cheat on their wives, or pregnant girlfriends...just don't do it with her", she said, slamming her locker, and storming off down the hallway.

She turned the corner, and ran into the girl's bathroom. She stood at the sink and berried her face into hands.

Jade walked out of a stall and started washing her hands in the sink right beside Quinn." I find it ironic when one of the Cheerios is sad. What's the matter", she asked.

Quinn shot her a dirty look, but it faded when she realized that Jade was actually concerned. She started to cry even harder, and berried her face into Jade's shoulder."Aweee, yeah it's okay, let it out", said Jade rubbing her back." I cannot wait to get out of high school", Quinn cried."Oh honey I feel your pain, but trust me. The rest of the world is just like high school, only bigger and much more frustrating", said Jade.

After a few minutes Quinn and Jade were sitting on the floor against one of the stalls." I'm sorry that I cried on you like that, you don't even know me", Quinn was saying." That's okay, crying is healthy, and let's face it, nessacery. Plus, I know you silly, your Quinn", said Jade, and she giggled.

"Why do you know me", Quinn asked confused."Glee, plus me in Jazz Band...equals...what", asked Jade, and she smiled."Oh my god, yes. Okay I remember now, I'm sorry", said Quinn. "It's okay, at least you remember. Your fellow Cheerio, Santana "BitchBox" Lopez had no idea that I was in Jazz Band", said Jade. Quinn started laughing, and covered her mouth." What", asked Jade.

"I've never heard anyone call her that before, that's hilarious", said Quinn. Jade just smiled and shrugged." I can't deny it though, I'm a pretty big BitchBox myself. I can only assume I've slushied you once or twice", said Quinn, and she frowed."You have, but it was always a good flavor, so no complaints from me",said Jade. Quinn smiled, she loved how happy Jade was, it was refreshing. She felt stupid, because she had obviously gotten so caught up in making people feel like losers, that she didn't even really remember slushying Jade. Nonetheless she regretted it, Jade was actually there for her, and she didn't even know the whole reason she was upset.

"Do you wanna' know why I hate it here so much", asked Quinn." Sweetie, you don't have to tell me your secrets for me to understand. I get it, trust me. And, I know this will make me sound like a total meth head, but everything's magic", said Jade, and she started to laugh a little." Okay, you've lost me", Quinn said. Jade started digging around in her bag, and pulled out her ipod. Then she pulled out mini speakers.

"Wow, you carry speakers around", asked Quinn.

"Oh yeah, I think everyone should. Music is a gift, one that needs to be shared. At least, that's my train of thought anyway", said Jade. She found a song on her ipod, and pulled in the speakers. When the music started she stood up, and started dancing around the bathroom. Quinn laughed at first, but when Jade started singing, she stopped and listened to her in amazement.

_"And do you ever feel like you're alone?_

_And do you ever wish to be unknown?_

_I can say that I have._

_I can say that I have._

_And do you ever feel things here aren't right?_

_And do you ever feel the time slip by?_

_And I can say that I have._

_And I can say that I have."_

Quinn like Jade's voice. She thought it was simple, but not so simple that it was boring. She couldn't help but smile.

_"So hear this please._

_And watch as your heart speeds up endlessly._

_And look for the stars as the sun goes down._

_Each breath that you take has a thunderous sound._

_Everything, everything's magic._

_Just sit back and hold on but hold on tight._

_Prepare for the best and the fastest ride._

_And reach out your hand and I'll make you mine._

_Everything, everything's magic._

_And do you ever lay awake at night?_

_And do you ever tell yourself don't try?_

_Don't try to let yourself down._

_Don't try to let yourself down._

_And do you ever see yourself in love?_

_And do you ever take a chance my love?_

_Because you know that I will._

_Because you know that I will."_

As Jade sang the rest of the song, Quinn sat there watching and listening. Her mood, at the moment, was lifted in no time. Where the hell had this girl come from, why was she in such good spirits. And most importantly, why hadn't she auditioned for Glee?

Later that day, when Mr. Shuster brought the band in, Quinn waved and Jade, and she waved back. She was already pissed off that half the Glee Club was down the hall with Sue, so seeing Jade made her smile at least a little.

_Back in the hospital..._

"Everything's Magic", Quinn said out loud." What", asked Kurt." Nothing...", said Quinn, and she smiled to herself.

* * *

**The Song in this chapter is called "Everything's Magic" By Angels & Airwaves. Please R&R, thank you 3**


	4. Chapter 4

_Jade Price was laying in surgery. Half dead, as doctors and nurses hovered over her trying to save her life. It felt like she was being tortured. They had given her drugs to make her sleep yeah, but she was so far gone at that moment that she couldn't even figure out if they were working or not. She was feeling pain, but she wasn't sure if it was from the medical tools, and hands poking and prodding at her body. Or, if it was the emotional pain of what her life had been like. She started to think about her life as a high school student._

She was walking down the hallway to use the bathroom. She bumped into somebody, hit the ground, and glanced up. A familiar curly fro, and round rimmed glasses hovered above her.

"Sorry, Jade...I didn't see you", said the voice. Jade stood up and brushed herself off.

"It's alright Jacob, no harm done. Why the rush, is there an girl's underwear sale somewhere", she asked.

"I don't know, I'm just trying to avoid running into anyone from Glee Club", said Jacob nervously." How come", asked Jade." Because, I dropped an obvious bombshell on Coach Sylvester, and as a result, Quinn Fabray maybe kicked off the Cheerio's. I have to hide, before Noah Puckerman or Finn Hudson find me. I don't feel like getting killed or thrown in a dumpster today", said Jacob, looking around the corner, and then behind him nervously.

"What was the bombshell", asked Jade." Quinn's pregnant", said Jacob." No offense Jacob, but I think that's rather lame on your part. How and why is her personal life your business", Jade asked.

"What are you talking about? Those girls have made your life a living hell too don't act like just because you play music for their club, that they actually care about you", said Jacob. Jade just shook her head." Whatever Jacob, I'll see you around", she said, and she walked away.

She made her way down the hall and into the girl's bathroom. She went into a stall, took care of business. By the time she came out, Santana was standing in front of the sink, fixing her make up in the mirror." Do the Cheerios have like a bathroom schedule they follow, because I swear to God, every time I'm in here, one of you is too", Jade laughed.

"Oh you are just hysterical, shouldn't you be catching Z's under a piano or something", asked Santana.

"I took my nap for the day, but thanks for your concern",said Jade.

She started to wash her hands, and Santana glanced down. She noticed that all of Jade's finger nails were painted black. With the exception of the two middle finger's which her painted neon pink." Why do you do that with your nail polish, it looks retarded", she said.

"Well, why not? I mean, now it's just a hell of a lot more fun to flick people off. See", asked Jade. She dried her hands, and stuck her middle finger up and Santana.

"Now doesn't that look just beautiful", she asked. Santana couldn't hold back her smile, and she pushed Jade's hand out of her face." Whatever Screamo, how'd that slushy taste this morning", she asked.

"Like pineapple. Which is weird because it was blue...that's weird right", asked Jade. Santana, was again confused as to why the hell Jade was being so nice. Why she was standing there, talking to her as if they had been friends for years. But, she wasn't about to stop being so bitchy out of confusion.

"Don't you worry about that, tomorrow I'll take a nice big sip before I give you a slushy shower. Make sure it tastes just right", she said. And she walked out the door. Jade just laughed to herself, and walked out a few seconds later.

A few more days passed, and Jade was walking down the hallway once again. If anyone paid attention to her, it would appear she spent more time in the halls than in class. However, on this particular day, it was after school. She was wanting to smoke a cigarette before she went to join her fellow Jazz Band members. All of the sudden Dave Karofsky pushed her down, and picked up her bag.

"Hey emo screamo, got your razor blades in here", he asked." Original Karofsky, because I've never heard THAT one before", said Jade, standing up.

"Whoa, whoa...who said you could get up", he said, pushing her back down." Give me my bag, and just be on your dickheaded way, alright", said Jade from the ground. He just laughed. He opened the Guy's changing room door, and through her bag inside.

"Go get it, you chocolate covered freak show", and he headed toward the football feild."Fuckin' piece of work", Jade mumbled to herself. She stood up, and walked into the locker room. She bent down to pick up her bag, when she heard a familiar voice." What are you doin' in here Jade", they asked. She looked up and saw Puck standing in front of her.

"One of your friends tossed this in here, I was just getting it", she said. She glanced over, and saw Mike and Matt standing near Puck.

"What are you guys doing", she asked, suspiciously." Haven't you heard girl? We're being forced to choose between Glee and Football. We don't know what to do", said Matt." Are you serious" laughed Jade."Yeah, why" asked Mike.

"Your choice is super obvious boys. Football is a lame ass excuse for guys to be violent. Try to sit here and tell me that your not so much happier singing with Glee", said Jade.

"Why are you bashing football, you tried out for the team last year, I remember. You kicked some serious ass", said Puck.

"Yeah, and I didn't make it, because why? Ooopps! I have boobs and a hoo hoo. So, now I'm bitter about football, my bad. This isn't about me though, you guys, I think it would be a damn shame for you to choose football over something obviously has more meaning. That's all I'm saying", she said and she turned around. As she stepped to leave, she dropped her pack of cigarettes.

"What the hell, really? So that's why you quit coming to hip hop class. You obviously can't keep up with us anymore because of that nasty ass habit", laughed Matt.

Jade raised her eye brows, and put her bag down on the ground. She ran towards the nearest wall, jumped up, pushed off, and did a back flip. She landed in a squat, pick up her cigarettes, then stood up with her bag.

"Holy shit", said all three guys in unison. She just smiled and left the lockeroom."She's smokin' hot for an emo chick", said Puck." Very, very true", said Matt. Puck noticed a hint of experience in Matt's voice.

"Sounds like you know something", he said." Him and Jade dated for a little while back when she was in our hip hop class. He's still not really over her, so just watch your mouth dude", said Mike."Oh I get it. Alright, I'll shut up, but just tell me one thing...did you score with her", asked Puck." That is so not even your business", said Matt. Puck just shrugged. A few minutes later, everyone in Glee had smiled on their faces because Mike and Matt strolled into the choir room. A few minutes later, Puck joined them


	5. Chapter 5

As time went on, Jade was really starting to wish she was in the Glee club, but she always pushed the idea to the very back of her mind. Why she did it, she wasn't sure, but that's what she always did. One day after school, she was taking a nap under the piano, once again.

She woke up when she heard footsteps. She looked, and knew from the fantastic footwear, that it was Kurt. He stood up front of the piano and started practicing notes. Jade laughed to herself, because he obviously had no idea that she was there. Once he hit the note he was trying for, she emerged.

Kurt was so please with himself, that he didn't even acknowledge the awkwardness of the situation." I did it, I hit the note", he said happily."Yeah, I heard love, congratulations", said Jade. Kurt hugged her, but then pushed back." Wait...what are you doing exactly", he asked, realizing where she had come from." I was taking a nap", said Jade, casualy."You always take naps under the piano", Kurt asked." I do", said Jade.

Kurt just gave her a funny look." When I was little, there was a lot of...drama in my family. To escape, I'd always hide under the piano. So, I find comfort sleeping under there", she explained." I see. Well, that makes sense I suppose. Jade is it", asked Kurt.

"Yeah, that's me", she said with a smile.

"You are too cute. Didn't we used to hang out once upon a time", asked Kurt.

"We did. Remember? I used to come over and dance to N'sync with you all the time", laughed Jade. Kurt smirked and tilted his head to the side." Where have you been hiding Jade", he asked. She just smiled and crawled back under the piano.

Jade was for the most part, all about keeping to herself, so when she moved through the hallway's of McKinley High, she might as well have been a ghost. If she didn't speak up, you never knew she was there. That's why none of Glee knew that Jade was sitting in the back of the auditorium when they were rehearsing Rollin' in their wheelchairs. She smiled at how happy the Artie was the whole time. Obviously they had all grown to appreciate each other a little more. When they were done, and Shuster was gone. She got up to leave, and Brittany saw her.

"Yay! Hi Jade", she yelled to the back, and everyone turned to look. She waved happily.

"Oh God...", mumbled Santana under her breath.

"Come here, give me a hug", said Brittany, and she jumped off the stage, and ran towards Jade." You have got to be fucking kidding me", said Santana.

"Calm down, it's a hug. She ain't tryin' to get in your girls panties", said Mercedes. Jade walked over to everyone." Nice you guys, that was amazingness", she said. They all thanked her, in their own ways.

"Jade, I just thought you might like to know, that amazingness isn't really a word", said Rachel.

"I know, but it's in my vocabulary Hun, so I don't know what to tell ya' really", laughed Jade.

"What are you even doing here emo screamo", asked Santana rudely." Just hanging out, I'm sorry if that offends you", said Jade, in a totally sincere tone." Why are you being such a bitch", asked Puck." Because I don't like her, she bugs me, she's like an STD. Painful look at, and just plain inconvenient",said Santana." Wow", said Finn.

"Why do you know so much about STD's Santana, something to share", asked Quinn, and everybody laughed. Santana rolled her eyes, and gave Quinn the middle finger. Rachel looked at Jade's t-shirt. It was black and had the word "HyperRage" written on it in neon pink letters." What's Hyper Rage", she asked." My band", said Jade." Your in a band, that's fun, what kind of band", asked Brittney."Oh Jesus, do you really have to ask", snarled Santana." A cover band, we just do covers right now", said Jade." When's your next show", asked Finn." Tonight", said Jade.

"Guys we should go. Jade watches us perform all the time, let's return the favor", said Tina." I'm in", said Matt." Me too", said agreed to go, except for Santana." No. Just no, and that's it", she said and she started moving away from everybody else." That's fine Santana, you don't have to come, but I wish you would", Jade laughed. Santana turned around and threw her stuff to the ground. She angrily took the pigtails out of her hair, and stormed towards a very calm looking Jade.

"What the hell is your deal screamo? Why are you so fucking nice all the time", she yelled.

"Are you seriously getting pissed off because she's being nice", asked Mercedes.

"Yeah I am, it doesn't make any sense to me at all. You're lower than Berry on this school's loser list! So when I say jump, you jump and pray to God that it's exactly how high I wanted you to fucking jump", said Santana, getting in Jade's face.

Rachel looked sad, and Jade noticed." You shouldn't talk about Rachel like that", she said calmly.

"Excuse me", asked Santana.

"I said...you shouldn't talk about Rachel like that, she didn't do anything to do you", said Jade.

Santana got so close to Jade's face, their noses were almost touching."Bitch...I don't think I like your tone. You think it's okay to mouth off to me", she asked.

Jade just shrugged.

Santana snapped. She pushed Jade as hard as she could, and watched as she fell back off the stage and landed hard on the ground below."Oh my god...",said Kurt.

"Santana, really", yelled Mercedes. Some of them jumped off the stage, and helped Jade up." What is the matter with you", yelled Quinn. Santana just shook her head, grabbed her stuff and walked away." Are you okay", asked Rachel.

"I'm fine, don't worry. No harm done",said Jade." Santana didn't mean it, that was probably an accident",said Brittany. Everyone just rolled their eyes." I need to go, but listen. The shows at this bar called Jolt, starts at six",said Jade." How can we can into a bar", asked Finn." No, it's fine. Our shows are sixteen plus, you'll get in. See you guys later" ,said Jade, and she hurried off.

* * *

_**I thought it fair to warn everybody, the chapters get a little longer after this one. Not TOO long, just longer lol -R&R- I hope somebody reviews soon too, because I really wanna know how I'm doing so far lol.**_


	6. Chapter 6

That night when everybody arrived at Jolt, they walked in to find it was a younger crowd. A various who's who of Lima and it's surrounding towns and districts. Very clear as to why Jade would hang out there, seemed to the Glee members, that it was a "Jade Price" type of scene." I feel like I just walked into Emo Hell",said Puck.

"Oh shut it, if you didn't wanna' be here, you wouldn't be man", said Matt." I've never been in a bar before", said Rachel.

"Why doesn't that surprise me", asked Puck.

"Please Noah, a person with my talent and personality obviously doesn't need to drink alcohol",said Rachel.

"Berry, stop talking, because in this place, somebody will do a hell of a lot more than throw a slushy on you for flapping your mouth the way you do", said Puck. Rachel looked sad. Quinn placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"He's being a dick, but he's right Rachel...try not to be...", Quinn trailed off.

"Myself", asked Rachel, sadley."I was gonna' say nervous",smiled Quinn. Rachel half smiled, and looked around. Jade found her way over to where they were all standing.

"Hey hey boys and girls, so happy you made it", she said cheerfully. Kurt gave her a big hug." You look simply amazing", he said, scanning her outfit." Awe, thanks love", said Jade. She was wearing a cute little black dress with a neon pink bow tied around the center. Her shoes, eyes shadow, and bow in her hair to match the neon pink.

"Rockin' the converse I see",said Mercedes." Always", smiled Jade." I saved you guys seats like right up front, so hurry because we're about to start, and I don't want people to take your seats", she said.

They all followed her as she moved towards the front. Mike pushed Artie's wheelchair close behind. Once they were seated, Jade hurried off towards the stage. Rachel jumped up, and stopped her."Um, Jade", she said turned around ,and smiled." I just wanted to...extend my gratitude to you, for the invitation to this exciting event. Also, for sticking up for me today. That meant a lot to me",she said. Jade smiled, she always thought Rachel's long winded statements were the cutest thing. She hugged Rachel tight, and kissed her on the cheek.

"What was that for", Rachel asked." Just for being you Rachel Berry", said Jade, and she ran off. Rachel just smiled, and took her seat once again. She noticed Quinn was eyeing her." What...", she asked." Nothing...sorry", said Quinn.

Puck was looking the stage. All three guitar's, the electric keyboard, and even the drum set where neon pink, with the band logo plastered all over it." Jesus, think pink much", he said to Finn, and Finn just laughed, and nodded. Pretty soon, the entire band took the stage, and everybody started cheering were four girls including Jade, and one guy. Kurt stared at him wide eyed as he picked up his guitar.

"Sweet JESUS I'm in love", he exclaimed.

He heard the small chuckles from his fellow Glee members, but he didn't take his eyes off the guy. Mainly because the guy was smiling at him." I think the feeling's mutual baby",said Mercedes. "Hey, how come all the girl's in the band have the same outfit on, but that guy doesn't", asked Brittany." Wow", said Matt and Mike in unison." I'll explain later B", laughed Quinn.

Jade stepped in front of the microphone."Hey hey, how are we feeling tonight boys and girls", she said. Everybody started cheering." For those of you are aren't here all the damn time, we're HyperRage. We are here to entertain you this fine Friday evening", she said, and people started cheering once again.

"Who likes Angels & Airwaves, make some noise", said the guy on bass guitar. People clapped and screamed."Mhm, that's what I thought, get ready then", he laughed."Oh my God, his voice...those eyes, he's gorgeous", said Kurt." You like when guys wear eyeliner", asked Tina." Why not, I wear mascara sometimes...",said Kurt, and they all laughed.

The band started their song, and Jade started to sing.

_"I want to have the same last dream again_

_The one where I wake up, and I'm alive_

_Just as the four walls close me within_

_My eyes are open up with pure sunlight_

_I'm the first to know, my dearest friends_

_Even if your hope has burned with time_

_Anything that's dead shall be regrown_

_And your vicious pain, your warning sign, you will be fine_

_Hey Oh, Here I am_

_And here we go, life's waiting to begin."_

Everybody in the bar really seemed to be enjoying themselves. It was obvious that Jade's band was popular among the crowd." Wow, who knew Emo Screamo could rock out like that, she's pretty good", said Puck.

_"Any type of love, it will be shown_

_Like every single tree, reach for the sky_

_If you're going to fall, I'll let you know_

_That I will pick you up, like you for I_

_I felt this thing, I can't replace_

_Where everyone was working for this goal_

_where all the children left without a trace_

_Only to come back as pure as gold to recite this all_

_Hey Oh, Here I am_

_And here we go, life's waiting to begin_

_Tonight... Hey Oh, here I am_

_And here we go, life's waiting to begin_

_Tonight... Hey Oh, here I am_

_And here we go, life's waiting to begin."_

When the song finished, the bar was in an uproar. Including all the Glee members who sat amazed in front of the stage. Jade smiled, and blew a kiss at all of them. When the bands set was done, Jade was backstage. She was talking with the bass player, Joey, Finn approached her pushing Artie in his wheelchair." I boys", she said, and she hugged them both.

"Jade, those were truly epic vocals", said Artie.

"Yeah, what he just said", added Finn.

"Why thank you boys, that means so much coming from the both of you", said Jade.

"By the by, this is my friend Joey, I assume you already know, he is our bass player, and backup vocalist. Joey, this is Finn, and this handsome gentlemen with the Hot wheels, is Artie", said Jade." It's nice to meet you both", said Joey." Likewise", said Artie."Nice to meet you too man",said Finn. Joey shook both of the boys hands." Jade, I need to ask you something, can you come here for a sec", asked Finn. Jade nodded, and stepped away from Joey, and Arite."So, this is really embarrassing, but Kurt wanted me to ask if your buddy Joey here, is you know...", said Finn.

"Oh wow, I knew this would happen. You tell Kurt, that if he wants to know, he should take it upon himself to find out", said Jade."Um...okay...", said Finn, clearly confused.

Pretty soon, it was announced that everybody who was under the age of twenty one, had to leave the bar. Jade walked with the Glee members outside to their cars." Jade, seriously that was awesome, when is the next show", asked Matt." I will let you know when I know, I promise",said Jade." You rock hard baby girl, sure you don't wanna join Glee", asked Mercedes.

"I'm sure, but thank you so much for coming you guys. These shows are like spur of the moment for the most part, however, when the next one happens you will be the first group of people to know about it",said Jade, and she hugged them all. They headed to their vehicles.

Jade went back inside and sat at the bar. Fifteen minutes, and five shots later, she noticed Puck walking towards her with a beer in his hand.

"What the...", she said to herself.

"Hey", he said, taking a seat next to her.

"How in the world did you get back in here Puckerman", laughed Jade." I hit on the chick bouncer...I may have kissed her too",he said, sipping his beer.

"But...she's a lesbian...",said Jade.

"Yeah, not anymore. What's your excuse how come you get to stay here", he asked." That's easy, my Mom and my Older sister Nessa own this place...", she said. She picked up the last shot she had, sitting right in front of her, and took it." Looks like you know how to handle your liquor", laughed Puck.

"Yeah well apparently not well enough...I need to pee...oh Jesus I need to pee like now", she said, in a rather over dramatic way.

She stood up, but quickly stumbled, almost hitting the floor." Waste case...come on I'll help you", said Puck.

He walked her over towards the bathrooms and waited for her outside the door. When she came out, he smiled at her. Jade just laughed because she knew it was the classic _Noah Puckerman, I wanna' get in your pants _type of smile. She attempted to politely walk away, but he moved so close to her, that she was pressed up against the wall.

"You smell good...", he said. Jade just shook her head, lazily. She couldn't help but be amused at the moment. She knew what most of his jock friends would do if they knew what he was up to at that very moment.

"Where are all your band friends", he asked quietly." They went home", said Jade." So, your hangin' solo right now", he stated. He leaned in to kiss her but she turned her face." Awe come on...I swear to God you are the only emo chick ever to actually turn me on", laughed Puck.

"That's the alcohol talking. Besides Noah, your not my type...at the moment...as weird as that sounds, I think your smart enough to understand...", said Jade. Slightly and subtly stating as a question.

Puck just looked at her, confused." Okay, I guess not...Puck, I'm bisexual. I do like guys, but right now I have feelings for a girl...and I can't do this with you",she said sadly, running her hand down the side of his face. He looked really dissapointed."I'm really sorry."

Puck backed off." It's okay, I'm not mad. There are easier girls at McKinley High", he said." God, you are such a guy", laughed Jade, and she walked back towards the bar." What is that supposed to mean", said Puck as he followed close behind.

As Puck sat with Jade at the bar, talking and drinking with her, he realized something. He had never really had a real problem with Jade. Sure, he'd slushied her before, but that was who he was. That was what he did. Thinking back to times he had done it, he wasn't really sure he had ever felt right about it. From that night on, he promised he would treat Jade with respect. He knew she deserved it.

The weekend flew by very quickly, soon everyone was back to school.

Quinn was stressing more than she needed to be. Only now, it wasn't just about needing money for baby bills. Not just about her parent's throwing her away like a used tissue. Not just about knowing that Finn's heart would be broken if he found out that Puck was the real father of her baby. Now, it was also because she was having feelings she had never once felt before. Quinn Fabray was indeed in love with somebody else. Somebody that wasn't her boyfriend. A person that she had never been in a relationship with before. It wasn't until Glee one day that her stress was eased with a song. A song that the entire group felt it appropriate to sing to Quinn and Finn. As she listened to her fellow Glee members sing Lean On Me. She glanced over and Jade. She was playing the music, dancing along, and mouthing the words. But, Quinn couldn't help but take notice to the fact that, she didn't seem to be quite as cheerful as she usually was. She couldn't help but wonder what had changed in her life recently that took her spirit away so suddenly.

* * *

**_Song That Jade Sang: "The Adventure" By: Angels & Airwaves._**


	7. Chapter 7

_Back In The Lima Hospital Waiting Room..._

The girls and Kurt were still waiting around to hear any news of their friend's condition. To their surprise, Will Schuster, and Emma Pillsbury came walking into the room."Hey you guys", said Will.

"Hi Mr. Shue", said Brittany, cheerfully." Is Jade alright", asked Emma.

"We haven't heard yet", said Rachel, sadley."How did you know she was here", asked Kurt." Mercedes told me", said Will.

"Geez, if that girl got paid for texting, she'd be a millionaire by now",said Quinn.

"What happened", asked Emma, and everybody looked at Santana once again." I can't...not yet, I'm sorry", she said.

"Santana", said Quinn impatiently.

"Not yet Q", snapped Santana.

"What exactly is it that your waiting for", asked Rachel.

"For her. I need to know that she'll be okay first", said Santana." That's fair",said Kurt.

Quinn just shook her head. Will and Emma sat down." Well, not that I should be admitting this, but I know it had something to do with her family",said Emma." How did you know that", asked Santana." With all due respect Santana, if I didn't know things about students, I wouldn't be doing my job", said Emma. Her and Will looked at one another, knowing exactly what the other one was thinking. About their relationships with Jade.

_Mr. Shuster walked down the dark hallways of McKinley High. _It was late, and he was absolutely heart broken. Confused as to why he actually fell in love with a such a crazy, possessive, psychotically evil women. As he approached the choir room he heard guitar music playing. He peeked into the room, and saw a dark figure sitting on top of the piano, playing music. He quietly opened the door and took a few steps inside. It was Jade. He was about to say something but, she started to sing.

_"I tried to be perfect,_

_But nothing was worth it,_

_I don't believe it makes me real._

_I thought it'd be easy,_

_But no one believes me,_

_I meant all the things I said._

_If you believe it's in my soul_

_I'd say all the words that I know_

_Just to see if it would show,_

_That I'm trying to let you know,_

_That I'm better off on my own._

_This place is so empty,_

_My thoughts are so tempting,_

_I don't know how it got so bad._

_Sometimes it's so crazy,_

_that nothing can save me,_

_But it's the only thing that I have._

_If you believe it's in my soul,_

_I'd say all the words that I know,_

_Just to see if it would show,_

_That I'm trying to let you know,_

_That I'm better off on my own."_

She stopped, because she felt like somebody was watching her. She turned and saw Will standing there.

"Oh, hey Mr. Schuster", she said, jumping down from the piano.

"Jade...that was good. Remind me again why your not in Glee Club. Your always hanging around them, why not just join", he asked.

"I wish I could, but I can't. I'm sorry", said Jade, and she sniffled. Will was concerned. The song she was singing although sung well, was rather depressing. He reached to switch on the light." No wait...", said Jade, but the light was on and Will's jaw dropped. Jade's eye's were really puffy, and she had dark black lines running down her face from her tears. She had dried blood all over her skin, and what looked like scratches on her arms and neck." Jesus, did you get a in fight", asked Will.

"Look, I shouldn't be here, I need to go", said Jade picking her bag up. Will stepped in front of her."Jade,who did that to you", he said. Jade couldn't help it, she grabbed onto Will and hugged him tight." Your not going to tell me, are you", he said as he held her." No. But, I needed the hug. Thank you Mr. Schuster...", she said. And she slipped passed him, and ran down the hall.

The next day, the Glee kids were standing listening to Will tell them about how because he had slept one of the mattress they had gotten for the commercial they shot. He was no longer allowed to take them to sectionals. They were all very upset of Corse, but after one of his obnoxious yet inspiring little pep talks, they seemed to be alright. After he was done, they were all about to go get their photos taken for the yearbook, but Will stopped the three Cherrios."Girls, have you seen Jade today", he asked quietly." She's out sick. She texted me this morning and said she has the flu", said Quinn.

"Ew",said Santana. Will shook his head.

"Why, do you miss her Mr. Shue", asked Brittany.

"Um...okay, obviously I'm concerned, you know that. So, I'll just ask. What do you know about her life outside of school", he asked.

"Don't look at me, I don't talk to emo screamo", said Santana.

"Her family owns a bar...and I think she has a couple older siblings...why", asked Quinn." Nothing, no reason. I was just wondering", said Will, and he smiled before walking away.

"Something is going on", said Quinn."Yeah, like it matters, can we just go get this photo bullshit over with already, please", said Santana, as she grabbed Brittany's hand. After school let out that day, Will went to Emma's office." Hello Will", she greeted, as he took a seat in front of her desk." How's your day", he asked." Just like any other day, but it's better now I suppose".

Will nodded slowly." Is something wrong", she asked." Does Jade Price ever...come in here to talk to you about anything", he asked.

"Just once. Nothing serious though, she was just here for a friend, who didn't want to speak with me alone. The friend ended up running out, but I talked with Jade for while. She was more concerned about her friend, but she did talk a little bit about herself. The only information I was able to gather about her, is that she has always been unhappy that her and her family are so much different from each other", said Emma.

"Oh", said Will." What's the matter", asked Emma." I didn't think I'd run into anyone that late in the choir room, but I got here last night, and there she was. I think she got beat up", said Will."Oh wow. How do you know she was beat up", asked Emma." She was a mess. I mean, she had scratches and blood all over the place, and it looked like she had been crying pretty hard. Also, she was singing a really sad song",said Will." Well, I hope she's alright. I can try to talk to her. But, you know she may have just gotten in a cat fight",said Emma.

"Yeah, I thought the same thing, but there was just something about the way she was acting that rubbed me the wrong way. Jade Price is...ridiculously happy all the time. Last night was the first time I had ever seen her in that kind of mood",said Will.

Emma nodded." Well, let's just hope that there isn't anything too serious going on", she said. As they talked, neither of them noticed that Santana was listening from outside Emma's office.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, the Glee crowd filed into the choir room to see who their replacement was for sectionals. As everybody took their seats, Brittany noticed somebody laying underneath the piano.

"Oh my god, you guys there's a ghost in here", she said.

They all looked towards the piano." What the...is that Jade", laughed Tina.

"Awe, she's sleeping. She's obviously proof that even when one is lost in the world of dreams, that music will always be there to catch you when you fall. I truly admire that", said Rachel.

"Why does she do that, I mean if your gonna' sleep at school, why be here at all", asked Santana.

"It's a childhood thing, leave her alone Santana", said Kurt.

Quinn and Puck went over, and got down on the floor." Jade...Jade wake up...", said Quinn, lightly rubbing her back, but she didn't move. Puck sniffed near Jade's face.

"Are you an idiot? What the hell was that", asked Quinn.

"Calm down...she's been drinking, I can smell it", said Puck.

"She's breathing right", asked Finn.

"She needs to wake up, Schuster is about to be here any minute", said Mercedes.

"Alright...Jade...honey, come on, you really have to get up",said Quinn, lightly shaking her. Again, she didn't bundge."That's it", said Puck, and he got up and slammed down on the piano keys as hard as he could. Jade's head shot up. Her and Quinn ended up bashing their heads together." Are you kidding me Noah", breathed Quinn.

"Puckerman, you suck! Sorry guys I didn't mean to sleep this long", slurred Jade. She didn't move from the floor." Jade...have you been drinking", asked Artie.

"Yes! Yes Hotwheels, indeed I have", she yelled, and she started to giggle. They all couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

"Sooooo...what are we singing today? Let's sing about Vodka! Does anyone know any songs about vodka", Jade asked loudly, and they kept laughing.

"Shhhh, okay seriously, Jade you have to quiet down", said Quinn with a huge smile on her face." No, no, no that's not a party...quiet is not a party Quinn Fabray", slurred Jade.

Everyone was trying so hard not to laugh at the current situation, but they couldn't help it. Drunk Jade was hilarious, even Santana had to hold back laughter."Screamo, we can't have a party right now...come on get up before you get in trouble", said Puck. He reached under the piano, and started to pull Jade out.

"Ain't no party like a Glee Club party cuz' a Glee Club party is HOT!", screamed Jade, and everybody lost it.

"Jade...shhhhh", laughed Quinn. Puck pulled her up, and she just slid right back down again."Damn it Screamo, you're being sloppy", he said pulling her up once again."Oh please Puckermen, your face is sloppy", slurred Jade. She put a cigarette in her mouth and was a bout to light it.

"No!", everyone screamed in unison, and Puck snatched it out of her hand."Oh shit, I totally forgot where I was for a second", laughed Jade." Okay, Jade, I need you to listen to me...are you listening", asked Quinn, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Is that a baby in your belly, or are you just happy to see me", giggled Jade. "Oh my God", laughed Santana, and everyone giggled uncontrollably.

"Wow, okay...so you need to go in the nurses office...tell her you have a headache, and sleep it off. Because, if you get caught being at school like this, you will be suspended. You understand me", asked Quinn, trying not to laugh." Awe, yes mother", said Jade." Move it on out Screamo hurry up", said Puck."Alright, alright, I'm outta' here. Later on Rock stars, later on...", she said. She picked up her bag, and started to stumble towards the doorway." Slow it down girl", said Mercedes." I got this", joked Jade, and moments later she was out the door." That was awesome", said Puck.

"It won't be awesome if she get's caught. She could most likely get expelled for something like this. Are we sure it's a good idea for to go alone", asked Rachel.

At that very moment, they heard Jade yelling in the hallway.

"Hey Coach Sylvester! Get back here, we need to have a little chat about those damn track suits...don't you walk away from me!"

They all started laughing again." The answer to your question is no Rachel...I'm on it", said Kurt. He ran out into the hallway, and walked Jade to the nurse. He lied, and said she wasn't feeling well, and was back to Glee in time to hear Mercedes sing what she wanted to sing for sectionals.

Later that same day, after Quinn left school. She wasn't sure what to do. Seeing Finn beat the hell out of Puck had really messed with her. She was driving from Finn's house, after having picked up her things. She was on her way to Puck's house, but didn't feel like being around him yet. After all, this was all his fault, and part of her couldn't blame Finn for sucker punching Puck the way he did. She was driving, and crying her eyes out. She pulled into the nearest parking lot, and just kept on crying. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, when she heard a knock on the window. She looked up, and there were Jade, and Rachel.

"Sweetie, unlock the door", said Jade. Quinn gladly and quickly did what she was told." Come on get out", said Jade. Quinn unbuckled her seatbelt, stood up and was pulled into a group hug." Rachel just told me everything...I'm really sorry", said Jade.

A few minutes later, they were all sitting in the park, at a picnic table. Quinn had calmed down, and Jade was chugging a bottle of water." Thank you, both of you. I needed to cry. I'm still incredibly confused, but I did need to cry", said Quinn." Always here for you love, and tears are a beautiful thing. Don't be ashamed", said Jade." What were you guys doing anyway", asked Quinn.

"I was walking home from my piano lesson, and I saw Jade exiting the liquor store", said Rachel, as if she was at a parent teacher conference. Jade just smiled and looked down." Jade...", said Quinn." Don't worry, I confiscated this from her", said Rachel, showing Quinn the bottle of alcohol that was in her backpack." Now, she's drinking water at my request", continued Rachel.

"You really can't come to school like that anymore", said Quinn."Yeah, I know. It's fine though, won't happen again", said Jade.

"I hope you aren't developing some sort of a drinking problem. Though, it wouldn't surprise me if you did. Children who grow up around a certain type of environment tend to absorb their surroundings as part their personality. Seeing as how your family owns a bar, I suppose I do understand why you like to drink as often as you do."

Rachel didn't notice, but in the middle of her lecture, Jade and Quinn had exchanged looks of amusment."Thank you Rachel, I'll keep that in mind", said Jade.

"Oh hey, I meant to ask you. Did something happen the other night", asked Quinn." What do you mean" asked Jade." Well, Mr. Shuster was asking questions the other day, and he made it sound like something bad was going on...", said Quinn. Rachel was confused, she hadn't been a part of that conversation, and she was slightly annoyed about it.

"Oh, no I was just out and around. And I ended up being at the school like really late, that's all", said Jade.

Quinn nodded, but she didn't believe her.

* * *

**I know this story is moving rather slowly, but I promise you it gets really good from this point on. Those of you who have been hanging in there, as you can see I have a lot of time on my hands this week so I've been doing fast updates. R&R New Chapter soon. Like sooner than you think lol**


	9. Chapter 9

On the bus ride to sectionals, Rachel was sitting in the very last seat, in the back. After having an unfortunate run in with Jacob, she decided to sit as far away from him as possible. When she took her seat near the back of the bus, she discovered something that she wasn't sure the rest of the club was prepared to acknowledge. She appeared to be by herself, but Tina noticed how she kept looking down, and to her left. She whispered something to Artie, who then whispered something to Mike.

"What the hell are you guys whispering about", asked Santana.

"Rachel's being weird", said Tina. Santana just gave her a look." Okay, weirder than usual",said Tina. Puck was listening to their conversation, and looked back at Rachel.

"Berry! What's your deal", he yelled." I don't know what you mean Noah", said Rachel nervously."Oh okay, she is hiding something" said Mercedes.

"Rachel, what's the matter", asked Quinn.

"Um, I have some good news, and some bad news as well. The good news is, Jade's here", said Rachel. Jade popped up, with a huge smile on her face.

"Hello", she said, cheerfully.

"The bad news is, she is definitely not sober", said Rachel. Emma noticed the commotion, and got up from her seat. She walked back, and saw Jade."Oh my goodness, Jade what in the world are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be riding with Jazz Band", she asked. Rachel gave Jade a slight pinch, as a warning not to take it down a notch." Wrong bus...I'm sorry Ms. Pillsbury...I just...wasn't thinking...",said Jade.

"Well, it's too late to do anything about it now. Nice to have you here",said Emma, and she returned to her seat." That was a close one. Mercedes and Matt, I don't know what the hell you two think you're doing up there. We belong in the back of the bus...remember", Jade joked. Some of them giggled." What's Rachel's excuse then, huh", laughed Matt." One of her dads is black", laughed Jade, and the crew laughed a little with her.

"As funny as this is, do you guys think we have to be worried about it", asked Kurt." I am, she's been drinking a little too much these days",said Quinn." If my parents owned a bar I would be too", said Puck.

"Jade, how are you gonna' play music when you've been drinking", asked Artie.

Jade just laughed. "Please...", she said.

"Wait is Jade in Glee now too", asked Brittany.

Santana rolled her eyes, got up, and sat in the seat in front of where Rachel and Jade were sitting."Hey Bitchbox", said Jade casually, and some of the Glee members giggled quietly." Okay seriously screamo, what up with all the alcohol", snapped Santana. "I'm just having fun, I'm sorry", said Jade, taking a serious tone.

"You need to stop. Personally I don't care if you drink yourself into a coma, but your making us look bad", said Santana.

"No she's not, don't say that", said Tina.

"If you want to be there for us, good. But if you fuck up during our performance God help you. If you embarrass us, I'll knock your pathetic ass out", threatened Santana.

Rachel looked up at Jade. She looked like somebody had just slapped her across the face." Santana, it will be fine", she defended.

Santana hadn't taken her eyes off Jade.

"Is that really what you think", asked Jade .Santana rolled her eyes." Do you really think I'm a pathetic loser, who makes my friends look bad?"

Santana had nothing to say." Well, I can't help but agree with you. I'm sorry, I won't say another word", said Jade.

Santana looked at her again, and was pissed off beyond any understanding of her fellow Glee members. She grabbed Jade by the throat and pushed her up against the bus window." Santana stop!", yelled Rachel.

Mercedes and Brittany jumped up, and tried to pull Santana off of Jade, but it wasn't working." What are you doing", screamed Quinn. Jade wasn't even trying to fight back. Once Puck and Matt jumped into get Santana off Jade, she was released, and started gasping for air. Emma heard everybody yelling, and was out of her seat once again." What is going on back here", she asked.

"Santana has lost her mind", said Kurt, in shock of what had just happened.

"Jade, are you alright", asked Emma. Jade nodded slowly, as Rachel rubbed her back." I'm not sure what's going on back here, but if it continues, I will come back here and sit with all of you if I have to", said Emma, and she went back to her seat again.

"Santana", snapped Quinn.

"What tubbers", said Santana, returning to her seat.

"Don't give me that, why do you keep attacking her like that", asked Quinn. By this time, she was up out of her seat." Mind your business", said Santana." She's my friend, she is my business", said Quinn." Seriously, what is your issue with her", asked Puck. Santana just shook her head." She might not be an actual part of Glee, but she's our friend, and she's always here for us. You don't have to like her, but just keep your damn hands off of her", said Quinn.

Once everyone had cooled off, Jade was cuddled next to Rachel in their seat. She was sad, and Rachel could tell.

"Hey, sweetie, look at me", said Rachel.

She put her fingers on Jade's chin, and brought her gaze to her own." Why are you drinking so much lately? And during a school function, that is just unacceptable, and you know that", she said. Jade smiled a little.

"You know, I saw what you guys are wearing for this performance. Copy my band wardrobe much", she joked. Rachel smiled, but wasn't about to let her question get ignored.

"Santana shouldn't have done that to you, but she was right. Your drinking a lot it seems. Although it's entertaining, it worries me",said Rachel. Jade just laid her head on Rachel's shoulder, and kept it there for the rest of the bus ride.

After discovering that the other schools had stolen their music, Santana was furious. Even after they had figured everything out, she was still pissed off. Yes, Finn showed up and they weren't going to need Jacob. Yes, she had admitted to everyone that she loved being in Glee, one less thing to have on her shoulders. But, she was still stressed out, and couldn't fight it off. She decided she really needed some air.

She found the stairs leading to the rooftop of the building and angrily climbed them. Once she got outside, she took a deep breath in. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a glimpse of something, and turned. There was Jade, standing with her arms out, back to the skyline, right on the edge of the building. She had her eyes shut tight.

"Jade!" Santana ran as fast as she could. Jade opened her eyes to see Santana coming at her full force, and she simply, and gracefully hopped off the edge. Santana flew forward, landing on her stomach, just in time to grab hold of Jade's wrists. She pulled as much as she could, but was only able to slip her arms under Jade's arms, and hold her. She couldn't pull anymore, and Jade wasn't even trying.

"How drunk are you Screamo", breathed Santana.

"Just let me go", said Jade, in a way that was so calm, it freaked Santana out.

"This building is only two stories...Jade you'll just break something, and most likely end up in a coma...pull...yourself...up", she said. She was being harsh, but still got the point across that she wasn't going to let Jade fall.

"I don't care...just let me go Santana please", begged Jade. Her tone was desperate now. Santana's arms were getting shaky.

"Jade...pull yourself up...", she said again. Jade just closed her eyes, and tried to break free from Santana.

"No...no...Help! Anybody! Help", yelled Santana.

"Please let go...", pleaded Jade, trying even harder now to break away from Santana." Help! Please somebody", she yelled again. Seconds later, Puck and Matt emerged from the stairwell, and saw what was going on. They hurried over to help Santana. Just as they pulled Jade up over the edge, Quinn, Mercedes and Kurt appeared from the stairs.

"What the hell just happened", asked Matt.

"Screamo just tried to jump", said Santana, who was annoyed as all hell that her Cheerio uniform was dirty." Jade, is that true", asked Quinn. She asked in such a motherly voice, and Jade felt like she was about to be sent to her bedroom. She didn't say a word, she just started walking towards the stairs. Puck grabbed her by the arm, he wasn't letting her walk away, not at that moment.

"What are you doing", he asked." I'm sorry...I...I...", she stammered but she couldn't find words.

"Let's go", said Puck, and he pulled her towards everybody and the stairs. When they got to the bottom of the stairs Rachel was standing there." What's going on", she asked.

"Don't worry about it stubbles", said Santana, as the rest of them retreated down the stairs. Puck still had a light grasp on Jade, and she looked guilty. Like a child that had just gotten caught breaking the house rules. They all went their separate ways to get dressed for their performance.

Quinn found it appropriate to have Jade sit in the dressing room with them, and not let her out of their site. She was sitting on the floor in the corner, hugging her knees to her chest." Did she really try to jump", whispered Rachel, to Mercedes." I don't know. Santana was the only one up there...she probably pushed her", said Mercedes.

"I heard that Ghetto Hips! That is not what happened", snapped Santana.

"Look at the facts Santana, you pretty much tried to kill her on the bus", said Quinn." I wasn't trying to...you know what...fuck it, I'm so over this conversation. I say we hand the little monster over to Ms. Pillsbury, and get on with this",said Santana." What else can we do, she's obviously not well. Also, in a little bit of denial about her drinking issues",said Rachel. Quinn glanced over at Jade, who hadn't even moved even a little bit." Jade, are you gonna' be able to play at this point", she asked. Jade nodded her head slowly." Without messin' it up, right", asked Mercedes." I promise", said Jade." Her band plays in bar, and we've what they can do. Everything will be fine guys", said Tina.

Once everybody was dressed, Brittany helped Jade up from the floor.

"Jade, you look tired. I think when we go home you should take a nap. Unless somebody else is sleeping under the piano...", she said.

Jade couldn't help but smile slightly. Wait, you guys go I need to talk to Jade...alone", said Santana." Not a chance in hell Santana",snapped Mercedes." We aren't leaving you alone with her", said Quinn." Jesus, I didn't push her, I didn't try to kill her on the bus! Quinn, as long as you've been my friend, do you really think I'd actually kill anyone?"

Quinn thought a minute, than shook her head no."Yeah, exactly. I just need to talk to her", said Santana."Alright, fine. But, hurry we're almost up",said Quinn, as her and other girls left the room. Jade just stood there looking down at the floor." Look at me Screamo", said Santana quietly. Jade looked up." What are you doing to yourself", asked Santana." Do you honestly care? I don't know why you didn't just...let go",said Jade, calmly." Jade if you wanna' destroy yourself, fine but don't you dare ever try to do it in front of me again",snapped Santana. Jade just gave her a surprised look." What", asked Santana." You've never called me Jade before...ever", she said. Santana rolled her eyes, and walked out of the room.

Jade made it through the performance, like she had promised. She knew some of her Glee friends were right. She was bringing them down, and needed to back off for a while. As soon as they were done, she got her things together, and left the building.


	10. Chapter 10

The next school day, Jade walked into McKinley High, fifteen minutes early. She was at her locker putting some of her things in, when she heard Rachel's voice. She look down the hallway, and there she was, with three of the Cheerios standing in front of her. Each of them had slushy cups in their hands.

"I'm sorry, but I have no choice but to plead. I just purchased this outfit yesterday, not to mention I think my hair looks exceptionally good today", Rachel was saying. The Cheerios just laughed, and one of them threw her slushy. When Rachel opened her eyes, she was surprise to find she was completely dry. Jade was standing in front of her.

"You guys, seriously just leave her alone", she said, wiping the cold liquid from her face.

"Or what, you gonna' slit our writs", asked one Cheerio." Jade, are you okay", asked Rachel." No harm done", said Jade.

The other two Cheerio's pushed Jade aside, and before she could do anything, they slushied Rachel."Oh god", Rachel cried. Jade stepped back in front of her.

"Why? Just why", she said, clearly annoyed.

"Relax Screamo, it's only a slushy", said one Cheerio, and they walked away laughing.

"I'm sorry Rachel", said Jade.

"It's alright, you didn't do anything wrong. You didn't have to take the hit for me, but I'm very thankful, nonetheless", said Rachel.

Jade glanced passed Rachel and watched as the Cheerio's disappeared around the corner." Jade, where did you go after sectionals. We were looking all over for you before we left", said Rachel.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't feeling very well. I heard you guys won though, congratulations ", said Jade happily.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry I have to ask this, but are you sure you shouldn't seek some professional help? Not to say your a crazy person or anything, that isn't what I mean. But, you've been drinking a lot, and then your attempt to...jump off the roof. That really scared us", said Rachel.

"I wasn't trying to scare anyone, I swear. And I really appreciate your concern Rachel. As you can see, I'm fine. I'm sober, and my head is clear. You have nothing to worry about", said Jade.

Rachel didn't believe her, but she just nodded politley."Besides, I just thought of a way to make it up to you. There is a Pep Rally today, isn't there", asked Jade.

"Yes, I believe so. After lunch period", said Rachel." Nice, okay. Listen why don't you go get cleaned up okay? I'll see you later on", said Jade, picking up her bag." Where are you going", asked Rachel." Don't worry, I'll be back", said Jade, and she ran towards the door, dialing on her cell phone.

That afternoon, the entire student body was getting situation in the gym. Quinn was walking down the hall slowly. She was by herself, and running late, because she had to pee, for what seemed like the eighth time that day. She was also slightly annoyed with her life at the moment, but that was to be expected. Mostly she was annoyed that Jesse Saint James was around constantly now. She couldn't stand him, and didn't trust him around Rachel at all. She noticed Jade exiting the gym, and she looked guilty as all hell." Jade...", said Quinn suspiciously.

"Hey...what's going on Quinn, how are you feeling today", asked Jade, hugging her.

"I'm fine, I just hate Pep Rally's. When I was a Cheerio they made since, now they are just...boring. What are you up to...", she asked.

"I don't know what you mean. I have to go right now, but we'll talk later", said Jade, slipping passed Quinn, who was squinting at her slightly.

"Oh, and Quinn, this Pep Rally won't be boring...I promise", said Jade, still walking.

"Jade Price...", Quinn warned.

"Just be glad your no longer a Cheerio", laughed Jade, and she was gone. Quinn just shook her head, and walked into the gym. She sat down with Rachel, Jesse, and Tina.

"Something's going on", she said.

"Why do you say that", asked Rachel.

"Jade's up to something", said Quinn.

"Oh no, did he hit the bottle for breakfast again", asked Tina.

"No, I don't think she's drunk. But I KNOW she's up to no good", said Quinn.

"Who's Jade", asked Jesse, and Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"A friend of ours honey, you've met her before. She's the girl who tried to save me from the slushy attack this morning", said Rachel.

"Oh...her...",said Jesse.

Pretty soon, Figgins started talking from the middle of the gym. Tina was bored, so he started glancing around. She got a glimpse of some movement up in the rafters. She squinted a little, and tilted her head.

"Do you see that", she asked.

"What", asked Quinn.

"Oh my god...there are people up in the rafters", whispered Rachel.

Quinn looked up, and sure enough, there were at least five people dressed in all black, hidden up in the rafters." What...the...Hell...", said Jesse. Tina reached down and tapped Artie on the shoulder. He turned around, and he pointed up. He looked and saw the people." Okay?"

Pretty soon Figgins had stopped talking, and the Cheerios started their routine." Maybe it's part of the routine...", said Tina." I doubt it...I mean Coach Sylvester is crazy, but not crazy enough to put Cheerio's on the ceiling...", said Quinn.

When the routine was finished there was more movement from the ceiling. Everybody was too busy cheering and clapping for the Cheerio's that they didn't noticed when a huge tarp began to lower.

"Uh-Oh", said Jesse.

The Glee members noticed that Kurt and Mercedes were slowly backing away from the rest of the Cheerios.

All of the sudden the tarp swung open, and a ton of icy blue liquid fell from it, covering every single Cheerio that stood in the middle of the gym. Everybody started laughing hysterically. The Cheerio's began to freak out, some of them started to cry. Out of nowhere, Jade ran over to Sue Sylvester and snatched her megaphone from her. She started running in circles around of the Cheerio's, and screaming into the megaphone.

_**"Relax bitches! It's only a slushy!"**_

The laughter continued, even as some of the Cheerio's, Sue and some random staff started chasing Jade around the gym. Quinn and company were laughing so hard they had tears running down their faces.

"That...was...AWESOME", exclaimed Artie.

Rachel was leaned over in her seat, holding her stomach. She had never laughed so hard in her life.

At the end of the day, the Glee members and some other random students were standing outside of Figgin's office. Jade had been in there for almost an hour. Puck came running over.

"So what's the verdict", he asked." Don't know yet, but Coach Sylvester called the police", said Mercedes.

"Yeah, and Jade won't give up her friend's that helped her", said Kurt.

"Oh, you mean like you too? Screw you both, I know Jade warned you. That's why your the only two Cheerios in school right now that aren't covered in blue raspberry slushy", snapped Santana.

"She warned you and Brittany too, Santana, so you really have no reason to be pissed off right now. You didn't listen to her, and since Brittany has a bad habit of doing everything you do, she got the big slush too", said Kurt.

Santana was clearly unhappy, standing there in her blue stained Cheerio's uniform."Oh stop, it was funny", said Puck.

"Not now mother fucker. When that little bitch get's out here, I'm gonna beat the ever loving shit out of her", screamed Santana.

"No you're not Santana. Get over it, you deserved it", said Quinn.

"We use cups. Never once have I dropped a lake's worth of slushy on anyone", snapped Santana.

"Karma's a bitch", said Rachel, and everybody started at her.

"Did you just...swear", asked Jesse. Rachel just smiled."Oh this is a good day", laughed Quinn. Mercedes looked at Brittany, who was licking her uniform top."Oh girl, you need to stop that", she said.

"What? Tastes good", said Brittany.

Finally, Figgin's office door swung open, and out walked Jade. She was being escorted by two policemen. She was in handcuffs. Some of the students started cheering, and clapping.

"Wait, she's getting arrested", asked Kurt.

"Good, I hope they lock you up in jail, and throw away the key you little psycho", said Santana, as she grabbed Brittany's hand, and stormed off.

"Love you too Santana. Don't worry guys, it was worth it", laughed Jade.

"She didn't break any laws...what the hell, how is this even happening right now", asked Quinn. Sue stepped out of Figgin's office.

"She destroyed school property, and I can't tell you how many rules she broke by pulling that little stunt. She's not only getting arrested, she got expelled. So say goodbye to your little friend", said Sue, and she walked away.

"See you later guys", said Jade, and she had the biggest smile on her face.

"We love you Jade", a student yelled, and everyone started cheering again. With the exception of some random Cheerios and Jocks, the hallways were in an uproar of excitement for Jade's retaliation. The officers walked Jade down the hallway and outside.

"Well , on the bright side of things...she's sober", said Quinn, and they are started to laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

**Writer's Note- This is kind of a long chapter, but I feel like it had to be. Mainly because a lot happens in it. Enjoy. Please R&R.**

* * *

That weekend, Quinn was sitting at the mall with Santana and Brittany." I miss eating bacon", she said." Why can't you", asked Santana." Puck's mom is a crazy person", sighed Quinn, and Santana laughed." I see", she said.

A few minutes later Rachel bounced up to where they were sitting." Hello girls", she said.

"Hi Rachel", said Quinn." Have you heard? Jade invited us to a party tonight", said Rachel." I thought Jade was going to jail", asked Brittany."Unfortunatley no. All she got was community service, and she had to pay for our new uniforms", said Santana." She tried to apologize to you, but you didn't wanna' hear it S, remember", asked Quinn.

"I heard her loud and clear, but I really don't care, she's a bitch", said Santana." I wanna' go see Jade", said Brittany, all excited." What time", asked Quinn." Eight o'clock at her house. She sent me a text message, she said we're all invited", said Rachel." Okay, I'll be there", said Quinn."Yay! We're seeing Jade", clapped gave Santana a look.

"No, hell no. I'm not going", she said.

"Fine, whatever. Rachel, are you bringing Jesse with you", asked Quinn.

"No, infact he doesn't even know I'm going. I lied to him, and told him I was going to stay in for a night of heavy song rehearsal, and much needed sleep. He doesn't care for Jade, he thinks she's a bad influence on me", said Rachel sadly. Quinn rolled her eyes, but silently celebrated that Jesse wouldn't around for once.

That night, Santana signed online. Not two minutes later, she was invited into a chat room. It was Quinn and another screen name that she'd never seen before.

**WWJDFabray**- Hey...

**LuckyLopez**- Okay, you REALLY need 2 change your screen name. I'm pretty sure that Jesus wouldn't have gotten knocked up...LOL

**WWJDFabray**- Ha, shut up! I know, but picking a new one is just frustrating.

**LuckyLopez**- Speaking of screen names...who's the other one in here?

**xXPumpkinQueenXx**- I guess since my screen name isn't EMO SCREAMO, you wouldn't know it was me...

**WWJDFabray-** LOL!

**LuckyLopez**- OMG Quinn why the hell would you put me in the same chat room with her...

**WWJDFabray**- Calm down, she just wants to talk to you.

**LuckyLopez**- I don't care...what are you even sitting online for Screamo, shouldn't you and your band friends be cutting each other?

**xXPumpkinQueenXx**- Ouch...

**WWJDFabray**- SANTANA! STOP!

**LuckyLopez**- Why do want to talk to me Screamo?

**xXPumpkinQueenXx**- I know you don't believe me Santana...but I feel REALLY Effin bad about the pep rally.

**LuckyLopez**- No I don't believe you...why would you be sorry? Did you know that kids at school are passing around a petition to get you back in school?

**WWJDFabray**- I signed it!

**xXPumpkinQueenXx**- LOL yeah, Tina told me...but that's never happening, and thanks for signing it Quinn...

**LuckyLopez**- If it did happen you'd be getting your ass handed to you every single day, you realize that right?

**xXPumpkinQueenXx**- Oh I know...trust me I know.

**WWJDFabray**- LOL

**LuckyLopez**- Whatever, I'm out.

**xXPumpkinQueenXx**- WAIT!

**LuckyLopez**- STFU!

**xXPumpkinQueenXx**- God I love it when you get angry...

**WWJDFabray**- Sooo..you love her...all the time?

**LuckyLopez**- Shut it Quinn at least I'm not a walking lifetime movie!

**WWJDFabray**- Ha!

**xXPumpkinQueenXx**- You guys stop fighting. That shit stresses babies out! Look Santana, hate me all you want...but I AM sorry.

**WWJDFabray**- I believe you Jade.

**LuckyLopez**- You would...

**xXPumpkinQueenXx**- Come to my party tonight, I have a surprise for you...

**LuckyLopez**- I'd rather go on a date with Coach Sylvester.

**WWJDFabray**- Okay, that is gross PLEASE take that back!

**xXPumpkinQueenXx**- *Throws up in mouth a little*

**LuckyLopez**- Yeah sorry even I'm a little grossed out now.

**WWJDFabray**- You have to admit...it's a little exciting that she has a surprise for you Santana. Don't you wanna know what it is?

**xXPumpkinQueenXx**- It's a good one.

Santana thought for a minute. She didn't have anything better to do. She wanted to hang out with Brittany, but she was going to the party with everyone else.

**WWJDFabray**- Santana..?

**LuckyLopez**- Yeah here...sorry. Fine Jade I'll come to your damn party but there had damn well better be some alcohol. I'm not going to hang out with a bunch of emo's AND Berry while I'm sober! Not an option!

**xXPumpkinQueenXx**- Santana...my entire family is on vacation, and I have to start community service next weekend. Do you really think I'm staying sober tonight?

**WWJDFabray**- Hahahahahahahaha!

**LuckyLopez**- LOL no, I guess not...

**xXPumpkinQueenXx**- Mhm.

**LuckyLopez-** Q... I know you've been feeling rather fat these days, but no wine coolers tonight.

**WWJDFabray**- Oh shut up I'm not drinking...besides what's the worst that could possibly happen to me at this point? Puck's a douche bag, he'll be praying on some other chick tonight. And at this point, I really don't care.

**xXPumpkinQueenXx**- Yeah well, Jersey Shore has "The Situation"...and Lima has Noah Puckerman...

**LuckyLopez**- LMAO!

**WWJDFabray**- Hahahahahahaha!

That night, Santana, Quinn and Brittany were the last to get to Jade's house. To their surprise it was huge, and overflowing with party guests." Okay, what...the...fuck", said Santana." I didn't know Jade lived in a castle", said Brittany.

"Now I know how she could afford all that slushy she dropped on you guys. I'm thinking her parents own more than just one bar..." ,said Quinn. There were a bunch of cars parked in front of the house and on the lawn. And some people running around outside. They walked into the house, and Jade's band was playing in the middle of the living room. Everybody, was dancing around. Jade grabbed the microphone.

_"I'm bouncing off the walls again (whoa oh)_

_I'm looking like a fool again (whoa oh)_

_I threw away my reputation_

_One more song for the radio station_

_I'm bouncing off the walls again (whoa oh)_

_I'm looking like a fool again (whoa oh)_

_Waking up on the bathroom floor_

_Pull myself back together just to fall once more_

_And my heart's beating out of my chest_

_And this town is still making me sick_

_And every penny from my last paycheck_

_I've blown it on you_

_I'm bouncing off the walls again (whoa oh)_

_And I'm looking like a fool again (whoa oh)_

_So go ahead and take a picture_

_And hang it up so you can tear me down_

_I don't care_

_Cause I'm still here_

_And I've got nothing left to lose_

_With all the years I wasted on you."_

Santana smiled at Jade's energy. It was obvious to her that Jade was happiest when she was singing for people. Most of the Glee members were right up in front of the crowd.

"Well I'll be damned. Berry isn't wearing a pant suit", laughed Santana. Quinn looked at Rachel and smiled. She was wearing a short black dress, and actually had make up on." Kurt's doing no doubt", she laughed.

Rachel, Tina, Mercedes got up and started doing the dance that had choreographed for Walking On Sunshine. Quinn and Brittany smiled, and pulled Santana over to join them. When they were all dancing, everybody started cheering even more. Sure the pace was a little different but they were Glee girls. They knew how to make it work.

_"Momma and Daddy's got the best cocaine_

_Ritalin's never gonna feel the same_

_Twenty-four hours on an empty brain_

_I got my finger on the trigger and your in my way_

_*I'm bouncing off the walls again (whoa oh)_

_And I'm looking like a fool again (whoa oh)_

_I threw away my reputation_

_One more song for the radio station_

_I'm bouncing off the walls again_

_And I'm looking like a fool again_

_I'm bouncing off the walls again_

_And I'm looking like a fool again_

_I'm bouncing off the walls again! "_

When the song finished the party was in an uproar.

"Let's here it for my Glee girls", screamed Jade into the microphone and everyone cheered again. Jade looked over towards the DJ table, and winked. The girl who was DJing at the time, nodded and put on a random song. Jade walked over to all the girl's and hugged them all. When she got to Santana, she just put her arms down, and laughed.

"Yeah, where's my surprise Screamo", said Santana, crossing her arms. Jade continued to laugh, and kicked her shoes off.

"Everyone! To the backyard", she screamed, and she took off running. The Glee members, and half the party followed her. Everyone's jaw dropped when they saw that the water in the in-ground pool was a weird purple color."

"Oh God, I think I've had this nightmare before", said Kurt.

"Holy shit", said Finn.

"You have got to be fucking KIDDING me", exclaimed Santana.

"That isn't your imagination! The pool is one big slushy pot right now boys and girls", laughed Jade.

Jade was taking her socks off by the divingboard."Told you it was good Santana", she laughed." Your not seriously jumping in there...", said Mike, and Jade stuck her tongue out.

"Jade, I strongly suggest you don't that. Although it's rather warm outside, you could get very sick if you do this", warned Rachel." It's been in there for hours, it's more juice and pool water than it is slush", said Jade. She got on the diving board, and people started chanting her name.

"Jade! Jade! Jade! Jade! Jade!"

"Screamo...have you lost your whole mind", asked Santana. She was trying not to smile, but it wasn't working.

"I wonder how much her parents would pay to clean that up...", said Puck.

"Count me down", yelled Jade, and everybody started counting.

"Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one!"

Jade jumped as high as she could off the diving board, did a flip in the air, and as she landed, purple liquid splashed everywhere. Once again, people were laughing and cheering. Jade popped up from under the water and slush." Who's next", she yelled."Oh hell no", laughed Mercedes, as a few random people jumped into the pool.

"And ruin this flawless outfit? Please...", said Kurt, flipping his bangs.

"I don't want my wheelchair to rust", laughed Artie.

"You guys are so boring", said Tina. She took her shoes off, ran and jumped into the pool. She was followed by Matt, then Mike, than Brittany. Puck and Finn looked at each other, then took their shirts off and jumped in.

Before too long, Jade's entire band, and other party guests started jumping in, and the pool was pretty full.

Rachel looked like she really wanted to do it.

"Go on...", said Quinn.

"I don't know...I don't want to get sick. And Jesse probably wouldn't approve", protested Rachel.

Quinn wanted to throw up at the sound of his name. She was annoyed that he was effecting how Rachel thought, even when he wasn't around." You know you want to, just go. If I wasn't pregnant I'd go with you. Do it for me?" asked Quinn.

Rachel smiled, casually removed her shoes and headband. She walked daintily over to the edge of pool, plugged her nose, and hopped in. Quinn sat down next to Artie, Mercedes and Kurt.

Santana just stood there, watching everyone splash around, and laughed. She looked at Jade. Matt had her up on his shoulders and she was chicken fighting with some random girl on another guy's shoulders. She wanted to still be pissed off at her, she wanted to hate her, but she knew she couldn't. At least not at the moment.

"Fuck my life", she mumbled to herself, and she removed what she wasn't willing to get wet. Ran and did a perfect swimmer's dive into the pool.

"Show off...", laughed Quinn. Santana waited until Jade got off Matt's shoulders, then she swam over to her." We're even", she said. Jade smiled and started to splash Santana.

"Oh no you didn't, get over here Screamo", said Santana, and she chased after Jade.

A while later, the party had died down a bit. Jade have given out a bunch of her clothing for the girls to wear for the rest of the night. She was standing in the kitchen pouring herself another drink when Mercedes tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey you", said Jade.

"You what's hilarious? Seeing Santana in one of your band shirts. She spends all that time pickin' and pokin' at you for being emo, now she looks the part", laughed Mercedes.

"I know I was thinking the same thing. With Tina it's not really that strange, because...well...it's Tina...but Rachel, Brittany, and Santana in my clothes, is just funny as hell", laughed Jade.

"Mhm, right? But go figure that Santana still manages to make herself look skanky in somebody else's clothes", said Mercedes pointing to wear Santana was standing. Sure, she had Jade's favorite Blink182 t-shirts, but she was wearing tight black shorts., and no shoes. Half the party guests were staring at her.

Jade just smiled to herself.

"Well girl, thank you for the invite this was off the hook. But, we're out of here", she said." Okay. Two questions, are you sober enough to drive, and who's leaving with you", asked Jade." I haven't had a drop, I'm taking Brittany, and Tina home. Puck and Finn are about to leave too, they're taking Artie, Mike and Matt", said Mercedes." Puck and Finn are wasted...", said Jade."Yeah, Mike's driving Puck's car, he didn't drink anything either",said Mercedes.

"Oh, okay then. I'm so happy you guys all came to party. I'll walk you guys out", said Jade.

"Hey, Screamo, I'll come take care of the pool tomorrow, if you promise not to call me before like two PM, deal", asked Puck.

"Oh wow, deal, because I really had no idea how I was gonna' take care of that", laughed Jade."Alright...epic party, see you tomorrow", said Puck, as him and Matt lifted Artie from him wheelchair, into the car.

"Drive safe boys, love you all", said Jade. She hugged everybody who was leaving, which took about fifteen minutes. Seeing as how things were slightly winding down, others were saying goodbye for the night. Jade figured she'd just get everybody at once.

After saying her goodbye's the Glee members, and some other people, she strolled back into the house, drink in hand, smile on her face. Quinn and Santana were sitting in the living room chatting. Jade walked over and sat down.

"Hey Jade, how come there are so many people here that we don't know", asked Quinn."Oh, not all these people go to our school. Some are in college, some from other districts, and some are just people that have fake It's and like my parents bar", laughed Jade.

"Where are you parents anyway", asked Santana." They took my sister, and brothers on vacation. They went to Hawaii", said Jade." Why didn't you go", asked Santana." My mom wouldn't let me. She was so pissed off at me for that whole thing at school, that she wanted to get away from me. So, they went on vacation", said Jade." That's kind of mean",said Quinn, and Jade just shrugged.

"Sounds like your parents are gonna' flip if they see what you did to the pool."

Jade laughed." Taken care of, don't worry", she said. Yeah, by the way, how in the hell do you keep getting these large amounts of slushy, it's insane", said Santana, taking another sip of her drink. Jade smiled." I know people", she said. All of the sudden, Jade's friend, Brendon, came flying over to Jade." Problem", he said out of breath." What have you done now Bren", asked Jade.

A few minutes later Jade, Quinn and Santana were in the bathroom upstairs. Rachel was puking her brains out as Quinn held her hair back." How much did she drink Brendon", asked Jade in a rather accusatory tone." Well...", he said, looking away.

"Brendon", snapped Jade.

"Okay, okay! She asked me to make her a drink, so I did. She drank it really fast...like almost too fast. Then she asked me to make her another...and another, and well here we are", admitted Brendon.

"What was in the drinks", asked Santana.

"Um, apparently...she has a thing for Jack and Coke", he mumbled."Oh wow", said Quinn.

"Dude! What is the matter with you! This girl is the size of a Lego, and you give her whiskey", exclaimed Jade. Quinn and Santana looked at each other and laughed little.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking! I'm trashed", defended Brendon.

"So am I, but am I giving toddlers hard alcohol? No, I'm not", said Jade, laughing slightly." I'm not...a toddler. Jade...", slurred Rachel, before sticking her head back into the porcelain bowl.

"Shhhh, it's okay sweetie she didn't mean it like that", giggled Quinn, as she rubbed Rachel's back.

"Go away, go clean", said Jade to Brendon." I'm sorry", said Brendon." It's okay I forgive, and love you very much. Just go make it up to me by being on clean up duty right now" said Jade." Okay", said Brendon, and he left.

"So...that's at least one person that's scared of you Screamo", laughed Santana. Rachel sat up, and Quinn had her rinse her mouth. Then, she laid down on the floor. They all noticed she was grabbing at the floor with her fingers." Berry...what are you doing", laughed Santana.

"I love it. You aren't truly drunk if you can't lay on the floor without holding on", said Jade, and they all laughed." Rachel, are you empty", asked Santana.

"Stop the fucking world I wanna get off", yelled Rachel, and all three girl's started to laugh.

"Okay your drunkness, time for bed", said Jade.

By four o'clock in the morning, everybody was gone, with the exception of random people passed out in random places all over the house, Quinn, Santana, and Rachel. Jade set Rachel up in one of the guests rooms, and Quinn laid with her until she fell asleep. When she went back downstairs, Jade and Santana were giggling and whispering by the back, patio doors. She walked up behind them." What are you guys doing", she asked."Shhhhh", said Santana.

"You know how we thought everyone was gone", whispered Jade, and Quinn nodded. Jade pointed to the hot tub that was on the other side of the patio. There was Kurt, shirtless, and making out with the bass player of Jade's band."Oh...my...god", said Quinn." I don't wanna' be watching this but...I just can't look away...",laughed Santana."Alright, come on let's give them some privacy", said Jade pulling them away from the door."Awwweeee", they both whined.

"I just came down here to tell you guys, I think I'm gonna' sleep in the guest room with Rachel. This is without of doubt the first time she's ever been drunk before, I can't just leave her alone", said Quinn."Yeah, this is probably the last time she'll get drunk...", laughed Santana."Probably. Well goodnight then Quinn, sweet dreams", said Jade, and she gave her hug." Goodnight", said Quinn. She hugged Santana, and headed back upstairs.

"So, Screamo I guess it's just you and me", said Santana." I guess so", said Jade." Where's your room", asked Santana, shyly."Oh wow, really? You just started liking me like six hours ago, and you already wanna' hit this", laughed Jade." No, shut up that is so not what I meant", giggled Santana, and he playfully pushed Jade."Yeah, yeah, come on", said Jade.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Writer's Note- I know I'm usually super quick about updating, so I'm sorry to my readers that it took so long. There was a death in the family, and it's been kind of hard. Thank you for those who are still reading, it means a lot to me. I hope to see more reviews soon. Incase anyone wanted to know, that Slushy in the pool situation from the previous chapter really happened at one point. Only, it wasn't Slushy, it was Jello. I just modified it a little. Good times. Here's the next chapter, I really hope you all like it.**_

* * *

As Jade and Santana walked into the basement, Jade turned on the lights.

"Holy shit Screamo", said Santana looking around.

There were three things that were clear to Santana. One, Jade's favorite colors were black, and pink. Two, she was obsessed with the movie The Nightmare Before Christmas. And three, music controlled her life.

"What", asked Jade." You really are a cliché. A walking fucking emo screamo stereo-type", she said, and Jade just laughed.

"You have the whole basement to yourself", asked Santana, and Jade nodded. She sat down on her bed, and Santana sat down on the couch.

"Basement bedrooms are the best, because you're hidden away from everyone, and everything else. Plus, because of my band practices, it's sound proofed. No noise up above, and none from below. It's perfection", she said. Santana nodded her head in agreement.

"So, when you said we're even before...", mentioned Jade."Yeah, I really meant it. I had a blast tonight, and I can't say I expected to. We are for sure on good terms. I'll even stop kicking your ass, if and only if you're honest with me about some things",said Santana." About what", asked Jade.

"I want the real deal on your family", said Santana, seriously. It was clear that Jade was caught off guard.

"What do you mean?"

Santana, got up and sat next to Jade on her bed." This one day, Shuster was going on about how he found you in the choir room in the middle of the night", said Santana.

"Wait, he told people about that", asked Jade.

"Well, not exactly. He was really...discreet about it towards us...but I was listening in on his conversation with Ms. Pillsbury. He was all concerned that maybe something bad was happening", said Santana.

"Well, he was wrong...it was nothing", said Jade.

"I want the truth Screamo."

Jade looked away from Santana. She didn't want to face the Cheerio at the moment, at least not like this. She felt Santana's hand on her shoulder." If we're gonna' be friends...I need you to talk to me", she said. Jade was confused. She wanted to be friends with Santana, and be on good terms with her. More than anything, but now, she was overwhelmed. _Why wasn't Santana yelling at her, or pushing her, or threatening to hurt her in some way. _She wasn't sure how to react at all. Tears filled her eyes, and she couldn't bring herself to look at Santana.

"I can't talk to you about that", she finally said. Santana knew she was fighting tears, she could hear in her voice." Yes you can", she said. Jade tried to stand up, but Santana wouldn't let her. She grabbed Jade's face, and pulled it towards her own. Jade kept her eyes shut tight, but grabbed onto Santana's shoulders.

"Open your eyes."

"No."

"Open, your, eyes."

Jade hesitated for a few moments, but then reluctantly opened her them. Tears streamed down her face, as she gazed desperately into the Cheerio's eyes.

"Don't make me do this Santana. Don't make me tell you. It goes against everything I believe in, please don't make me do this", cried Jade. Santana let go of Jade's face and wrapped her arms around her.

"Tell me what you believe in", she said, softly.

"I can't", cried Jade.

Santana had been fighting off obvious feelings for far too long. The fact that she had been drinking all night long wasn't helping the fact that she wanted to stand by her reputation. She decided it was time to be somewhat honest with Jade. After all, she was asking Jade to be honest with her, it was only took Jade's hand, and put it on over her heart.

"This is what happens every single time I am around you Jade. I love my girlfriend so much, Brittany means the world to me. But, ever since that day I heard you sing, you've been stuck in my head like a one hit fucking wonder", said Santana, as she started to cry.

Jade pulled away from Santana and stood up. She walked over to a dresser and pulled out a flask. Santana stood up and went towards but it was half empty by the time she ripped it out of Jade's hands.

"Stop", she said.

"No you stop! You said we were gonna' be friends, you never mentioned anything about anything else", said Jade. Santana liked it when Jade was angry, mainly because she hadn't seen it happen often. The volume in her voice was amazing, a volume Santana had only ever heard when Jade would sing. The rage in her eyes, the way she made fists with her hands. It was a side of Jade Santana had never seen before, and she couldn't help but like it.

"Oh, so now you choose to get pissed off? Nice Jade, very nice", said Santana.

"Stop calling me Jade!"

Santana tried to grab her but she pushed away and walked in a different direction.

"That's your name", cried Santana.

"Maybe I like it better when you call me Emo Screamo...maybe I like it better when you're whipping a slushy into my face...maybe I like it better when you HURT ME!" screamed Jade, an she collapsed on the floor. Santana just stood there for a few moments trying to process what Jade had just said. She watched Jade cry pathetically on the floor in front of her, and she felt something. Whether or not it was anger, or arousal was unclear to her, but she definitely felt something.

She flew down to the floor, and grabbed onto Jade, expecting in full that she was going to fight back. And she did.

"No, please don't touch me...please...", she begged, trying to fight Santana off, but it wasn't working. Not even a little bit. Santana was holding her wrists and she forced Jade down to the ground, straddled her, and held her there. Hovering over her until she stopped struggling. She leaned in, and kissed her, softly and passionate. It wasn't until she was actually kissing Jade that she could admit to herself silently that she had wanted to do it for the longest time. In the choir room when sang for her, every time she walked in with the band. At sectionals, even after the pep rally prank. She wanted it so bad, and she was praying to God that when she opened her eyes, Jade wanted the same thing. The kiss seemed to last forever, but when Santana finally pulled away, all they could do was breath into each other.

Santana started to realize what she was doing, and immediately let Jade up. She walked across the room. Jade stood up, but wouldn't go near Santana." I...I am so sorry", cried Santana.

"I think you should sleep upstairs", said Jade, in a quiet cry. Santana moved to Jade, and held her tight." I didn't mean to scare you, please...I'm so sorry", she cried, wiping the tears from Jade's face." Santana, its okay. Just go sleep upstairs", cried Jade. It took Santana a few more minutes but she finally let Jade go, and ran up the stairs. She was about to run outside when she slammed into a figure in the hallway.

"Santana", she heard Kurt's voice say. All she could do was cry." What's wrong", he asked embracing her." I think I just fucked up like bad", she cried."Yeah, your not the only one. Follow me", said Kurt. He walked with her into the kitchen, and there was Quinn sitting at the table. She too was crying her eyes out.

Santana went and gave her a hug, and took a seat next to her. Kurt took a seat across the table." Well, I come in after saying goodbye to the guy that I will be marrying someday...and here I find both of you a complete mess. The suspense is killing me, what is going on", asked Kurt.

"Bet mines worse", said Santana, looking at Quinn.

"Bet not", said Quinn.

"Alright, and we have ourselves a toss up", said Kurt.

"Spill it", said Quinn, giving Santana a look of pity.

"I just attacked Jade, and turned it into something...that it wasn't supposed to be. Take that how you wish, I really don't even know how to explain what just happened down there", said Santana.

"Good one. But I think I win", said Quinn, wiping tears away.

"Why", asked Santana.

"Because, I just spent the last twenty minutes with my hand down Rachel Berry's pants."

"That is one HELL of a toss up...", said Kurt.


	13. Chapter 13

"I don't get it", Santana said.

"Get what", asked Quinn.

"You like Rachel, or maybe even love her, why are you so upset?"

"How did you know I had feelings for her", asked Quinn.

"Please, everyone knows",said Santana.

"I didn't, but I know Rachel has feelings for you", said Kurt.

"What", asked Quinn and Santana in unison.

"Please, she didn't tell Finn that Puck was the father of your baby for him. She did it to help you", laughed Kurt. "And why do you think she was dressed like that tonight? She pretty much begged me to take her to the mall, and do her make up for this party."

"Oh, that's why she was at the mall earlier...", said Santana.

"Why didn't you tell me Kurt", asked Quinn.

"Because it wasn't my place. I maybe a gossip queen, but I'm wasn't touching that one...".

"Okay, wait seriously why are you crying though", asked Santana.

"She's trashed you guys, she isn't going to remember it", said Quinn.

"It meaning what exactly", asked Kurt.

"Don't mess with me right now. I fucked her, is that what you want to hear? I finger fucked Rachel Berry", snapped Quinn.

"Well, you don't know that she won't remember it", said Kurt. "And even if that's the case, think about what I just told you. She wasn't drunk when she confessed to having feelings for you, it was during school. She was crying her eyes out, it was adorable."

"She told you, out loud, to your face that she has feelings for me", asked Quinn.

"From her mouth, my ears", said Kurt.

Quinn couldn't help but smile a little." Well, I can't say I have an issue with you and Berry. It's simple. Love slash hate bullshit. It's kind of the same thing with me and Jade...I guess...",said Santana, obviously not wanting to admit it. "Wait,...did you and Jade just...", asked Quinn, but she cut her off.

"No! No...I...kissed her...but the way I did it... was wrong", said Santana.

"Wait...you have to explain..", said Kurt.

"The only reason I get so pissed off at her, is because it's really clear to me that she just doesn't give a shit about herself. Well, what about the people that do give a shit? She never defends herself, ever. But, she could if she really tried. Did you notice how on the bus to sectionals, she didn't even try to fight me back", asked Santana.

"Well, you were cutting off her air Santana", said Quinn.

"Yeah! Because when I said she was pathetic she sat there and agreed with me", said Santana.

"So if you know she's just gonna' agree with every insult you throw at her, why do you do it?"

"Because...that's what I do! I'm not supposed to have feelings for somebody like her, I'm not supposed to be at parties like this. It just doesn't fucking work like that",said Santana.

"Well, you also aren't supposed to be in Glee club. I mean if that's how your train of thought is right now, you might as well just admit that too",said Quinn.

"Quinn, you cannot sit there and tell me that you aren't worried about Rachel. That you aren't freaked out about how people will look at you. It's easy for me to be with Brittany, because we're both Cheerios. But, if I were to walk down the hall at school, holding hands with somebody like Jade, I'd be getting a slushy in my face every five minutes throughout the day", said Santana.

"Well, it seems both of your problems were just solved within a day. You got slushied epically already, so now you know what it feels like. And, Jade is now expelled from school, so it's looking like you have nothing to worry about at this point", said Kurt.

"He's right. Not that you should break up with Brittany, because I know you love her a lot, and she loves you. But, don't hold back. I'm not about to hold back on Rachel, I'll just say it, I'm in love with that girl. Treating her like shit was all about my reputation, but that's done. I feel so guilty now, and it hurts. Seeing as how I basically took her virginity just now, I will never be able to pretend like it didn't happen",said Quinn.

"Wait, I thought she slept with Jesse", said Santana.

"No, she told him she wasn't ready. But really, it was because she doesn't want to be with him. That's why she let me...", Quinn trailed off.

"That's funny, because he's telling people that she did sleep with him",said Kurt.

"What a dick. God, I really wish he would just go away",said Santana.

"Don't worry, he will. Rachel told me upstairs that she's planning scaring him away. She told me a lot of things actually, but this just sucks. The only reason she's being so open is because Jade's friend pumped her with alcohol",said Quinn.

"Sounds like she needed it", said Santana.

"I'm sorry, I have to ask. What exactly happened with her up there", Kurt asked, as he leaned forward in his chair.

"I'll tell you, but only if you tell me what you did in the hot tub", laughed Quinn.

"You saw that", asked Kurt, his cheeks turning a pink color.

"Oh we saw it...", said Santana.

"God...", breathed Kurt." You first Quinn."

"When I went back upstairs, Rachel was brushing her teeth. Then, she went into this huge thing about how carrying a toothbrush around is essential to life...blah blah blah. So after that, we're laying in the bed. She keeps moving closer and closer to me, and I didn't hate it. So, she went into how she didn't sleep with Jesse because she knew it would mean more with somebody else. When I asked her who, she started kissing me. And it went a little farther than I intended...", said Quinn.

"Oh my god", said Kurt.

"What about you", asked Quinn." After Joey got out of the pool, he asked me to go help him get cleaned up. Long story short, we ended up in the hot tub. There was...hooking up, but no sex. We're going on a date tomorrow night", said Kurt, all embarrassed.

"Cute", said Quinn, with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, moving right along...what exactly happen downstairs with Jade", asked Kurt. Santana just say there not saying anything.

"It's okay S...no judgments", said Quinn.

"She was trying to drink more, which as we all know is just a bad idea, so I told her to stop. But, I called her Jade, instead of Screamo, and she freaked out. Apparently she likes it when I mess with her. I don't know what happen, she started yelling, and getting angry, and...it turned me on. She was on floor bawling her eyes out, and all I could think about was...fucking her. That makes me a horrible person, doesn't it", asked Santana, tears rolling down her face. Quinn and Kurt just exchanged looks of pity. They didn't know what to say to her.

"That doesn't make you a horrible person", said a voice. They all turned to see a shorter girl, with black hair, standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She was clearly one of Jade's friends.

"Sorry, didn't mean to listen in, I just wanted some water. I'm Alyson, I play guitar for HyperRage", she said. She walked in and took a seat at the table."Oh yeah, I remember you from Jolt...and from...well, tonight", laughed Quinn.

"I know you guys go to Jade's school, but I forget your names."

"I'm Quinn, that's Kurt, and that's Santana."

"Oh _YOUR_ Santana, okay", laughed Alyson.

"What does that mean", asked Santana.

"That's not important right now. I think there are some thing that you all need to understand about Jade. Care to hear", asked Alyson.

Santana didn't like this girl. She could tell she was annoyingly confident, and territorial. Just like she was." Sure, tell us",she said.

"Jade doesn't like being a let down, and her low self esteem issues aren't her fault. Her family has been shitting on her since they day she was born. When you're a person that's constantly being told, day by day, just how much you suck, it tends to stick. Jade thinks she's a piece of shit, and she always will. Her family saw to that. You guys can try all you want to make her see different, but it's never going to happen", said Alyson.

"Why do you think that", asked Quinn.

"You mean, why do I KNOW that."

"No, she said THINK, and that's what she meant", snapped Santana.

"Hey cheerleader, calm the fuck down, and listen for once in your life, alright", said Alyson calmly.

Santana knew she had finally met her match, and she couldn't help but want to slap her. She glared at the girl, but got nothing back. "Keep talking", she said.

"I know that because us, her friends outside of that school ,we've been her friend for a hell of a lot longer than you have. We know her family hates her, we know her family hurts her. But she refuses to come out with it, so we really can't do anything about it. We respect her enough to know that she doesn't want us to do anything about it", said Alyson.

"That isn't respect, that's giving up, and turning a blind eye",said Kurt.

"Hey, think what you want. That's how it is from our side of things. Truth be told, I will never understand what the fuck Jade sees in people like you", said Alyson, standing up from the table.

"People like us", asked Quinn.

"Yeah, people like you. I'm not trying to insult you at all, and I'm sorry for how this sounds. Try to understand though, people look at us like we're freaks. Everybody has something bad to say about Emo's but they never stop to think that to us...everybody else is scary. Try to help Jade all you want, but I'm just trying to warn you. It's a lost cause. If I were you guys, I'd just enjoy her company as is, and forget that she needs help. She knows she needs it, but she won't admit that she wants it."

Alyson walked over to the refrigerator, and grabbed a bottle of water from it.

"You're all taking the easy way out", said Quinn. "I understand what it is that your saying, but I can't help but disagree."

"Same here", said Kurt.

"Yeah, same with me", said Santana.

"Well it's whatever. At least you understand what I'm trying to say. Just so you know, it hurts us all a lot more that you will ever understand. The fact that she's in trouble, and won't let us in. But, pain is a part of life, and sometimes...there is nothing you can do about it", said Alyson, and she walked out of the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Writer's Note- This might end up being a longer story than I had thought, so those of you sticking with it, thank you. I'd really like to continue, but I'm not getting much feedback so I don't even know right now. I promise I'll at the very least try to finish quickly, that way nobody will be left hanging. And by the way, if anyone is interested in talking to the person "Jade Price" is based on, follow zzRiot on Twitter. She's an amazing human being, and trust me when I saw there is a reason people like me write stories about her. One more thing. That Grilled Cheezus episode? Amazing. Cried like a baby. Love you all, enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

The next afternoon, Jade woke up on her bedroom floor. She felt like she'd been run over by a semi truck. She slowly got up, and started to remember the events of the night before."Oh shit...", she said to herself. She headed up the stairs, to find that her house was almost completely clean. Some of her band members, and other friends were int he kitchen, eating and chatting.

"Hey sleepy head", said Alyson."Yeah...Hey...", said Jade yawning." What time is it", she asked." It's three o'clock in the afternoon. Want something to eat", asked Brendon." God no...I'm good, thanks though", said Jade."Some of your friends from school are still here", said Alyson." Really", asked Jade."Yeah...I think they're scared of us, because they are all out by the pool", she laughed.

A confused expression came across Jade's face, and she walked out the doors to the backyard patio. There was Noah Puckerman, cleaning out the pool. Quinn was lounging on a chair, with Rachel snuggled up by her side. Santana and Kurt were in the hot tub. Jade laughed to herself, and walked over to the poolside.

"Looking good Puckerman, thanks so much for this", she said." Not a problem, just keep having parties like last night", he laughed." I'll try, I swear", said Jade.

"Check out Berry. Who would of thought she had it in her, right? That is the best hangover I've ever seen in my life", laughed Puck.

"You should have seen her last night", laughed Jade, as she strolled over to where Quinn and Rachel were laying.

"You're never leaving, are you", she joked." Not until this one is feeling well enough to go home without her dads knowing that she's hung over",said Quinn." Understandable. Rachel, promise me next time you drink, it won't be Jack Daniels", said Jade." For the love of Broadway, I am never drinking again Jade", groaned Rachel, not lifting her head from Quinn's shoulder." You say that now...", said Jade.

"Rachel sweetie, I need to get up for a second, I'll be right back, okay", asked Quinn." You have exactly five minutes", said Rachel sitting up." Okay", laughed Quinn. She stood up, holding her stomach." We have to talk", she said pulling Jade away from Rachel." Everything okay", Jade asked, yawning once again." Do remember what happened with Santana last night?"

Jade felt the need to cry all of the sudden. She remembered but she wished that she didn't." Yes...why", she asked.

"I know it doesn't seem like it now, but she feels really bad. So, please tell me that you aren't mad at her", said Quinn. Jade looked over at Santana, who was just lounging in the hot tub, looking like she had not one care in the world.

"I'm more mad at myself than anything", she said.

"Jade, she cares about you, we all do. I know you're used to having most of the friends you have look in the other direction. But, I want you to know, that we aren't going to do that. We all know that somebody in your family is hurting you. You can lie to us all you want, but the minute we find out what's going on, we will do our best to help you. Got it", asked Quinn.

"If you say so", said Jade, and she walked back into the house.

Pretty soon months passed by. The members of Glee club didn't see or hear from Jade very often. There would be an occasional text or phone call, but it was obvious that she was avoiding them.

They knew she was doing her best to push them away, but were trying really hard not to let it happen. After they had lost Regional's, the entire club was in a weird state of depression. Even knowing that they got a second chance, there was still some sadness among the group. It was the first week of Summer Vacation. By this time, is was well known amongst the group that Quinn and Rachel were together, and it didn't bother any of them. Finn was upset, but he wanted to be friends with both of them. He chose to be civil about everything. Beth had gone home to a great mother, and it seemed things were going back to as normal as they could be for the time being. Before school had ended, Glee club had made a pact. No matter their school status, or reputation, summer vacation was fair game. They'd spend time together, no matter what.

One afternoon, Quinn and Rachel were walking with Santana and Brittany through the mall. The four of them had become very close, and decided it was in their best interest to watch out for each other. As friends, and as couples.

"I'm super hungry, can we get something to eat", asked Brittany."Yeah sure sweetie", said Santana." We'll meet you guys int he food court, I have to talk to Quinn about something", said Rachel."Alright", said Santana, and her and Brittany walked hand in hand towards the escalator.

"What did I do", asked Quinn, nervously." Nothing, I don't really need to talk to you about anything. I just didn't want Santana to be around at the moment",said Rachel." Why", asked Quinn. Rachel pointed in the opposite direction of Quinn. When she turned around, there was Jade, standing by herself in front of the fountain.


	15. Chapter 15

As Quinn and Rachel approached Jade, for some reason they both got very nervous. Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand tightly, as Quinn tapped Jade on the shoulder."Oh my god, hey you guys", said Jade as she turned around." Jade Price, where in the world have you been", asked Rachel, as Jade hugged them both." Around. I'm sorry I haven't gotten back to you guys lately", she said." Lately? We missed you at Regional's...we really wanted you there", said Quinn.

"I was there. I made my whole band come with me, you guys were epic", said Jade." We lost",said Rachel."Yeah, but you were still epic, and you know that Rachel Berry", said Jade." How have you been", asked Quinn." Fine",said Jade." Why don't I believe you", asked Quinn." I don't know, you tell me", laughed Jade. Out of nowhere, a tall African American women walked over and stood next to Jade." Who are your friend's dear", she asked. A very worried expression crossed Jade's face, and she took a deep breath.

"Mom...these are friend's from school, this is Quinn Fabray, and Rachel Berry."Oh, how very nice to meet you both, I'm Lacy Price."

"Nice to meet you as well Mrs. Price", said Rachel shaking her hand." Yes, nice to meet you", said Quinn.

"I'm guessing you haven't seen much of my Jade lately, since she was childish enough to get herself thrown out of school", said Lacy.

"No ma'am we haven't",said Rachel. Santana and Brittany walked over, and stood next to Quinn and Rachel. When Jade and Santana saw each other, they locked eyes for just a second before they both looked away." Jade", said Brittany, and she threw her arms around Jade." I Brit, how are you", laughed Jade." I'm so good. I miss you! Have you been hiding under a piano somewhere", asked Brittany, and Jade just smiled.

"Jade...", said Santana, as an attempt to acknowledge her.

"Your majesty...", said Jade.

"You guys, this is Jade's mom. Mrs. Price, this is Santana, and Brittany",said Rachel, needing desperately to break the awkwardness." Hello girls",said Lacy." I Jade's mom", said Brittany cheerfully. Jade looked so uncomfortable, and Santana noticed. She couldn't pass up the chance to mess with her.

"So Mrs. Price, where has your lovely daughter been hiding for the passed few months", she asked."Oh, she doesn't spend much time at home, so I couldn't tell you. She's a secretive one she is", laughed Lacy."Yeah we've noticed",said Quinn, giving Jade a sneaky smile." You know, I've never met any of Jade's school friend's before. Would you all like to come over for dinner this evening", asked Lacy." Mom...", said Jade." We'd love to", said Santana, before Jade could argue.

"Well fantastic, we'll see you all around six o'clock. I need to run to the ladies room, but it was just wonderful meeting you all. See you tonight", said Lacy, and she hurried off.

"Don't do it",said Jade." Why not", asked Santana.

Jade just looked away, and shook her head." I told you before Jade, we would find a way to help you. Even if that means meeting your family, we're doing it", said Quinn." Why", asked Jade." Because you have issues Screamo", yelled Santana. People close by stared in their direction.

"Jade...we really care about you", said Rachel, calmly.

"Look, do yourselves and me a favor, and just stay away", said Jade." We can't Jade, we care too much about you", said Quinn." I love you Jade",said Brittany. Jade just smiled and walked towards the ladies room.


	16. Chapter 16

That night when the girls arrived at Jade's, everything was really quiet. Almost to quiet, compared to the night of Jade's big party.

"Well this is strange. Last time I came to this house, there were people everywhere",said Rachel, as they walked to the front door." Guess the rest of the family doesn't party as hard",said Quinn. Brittany rang the doorbell, and a few seconds later Jade opened the door." Hello you", said Rachel." I Jade", said Brittany.

"Hi. Not too late to turn back", said Jade, not moving from the doorway. Her mother pulled the door the rest of the way open." Hello girls, come on in", she said happily.

"It is now Jade...",said Santana, and Jade just rolled her eyes.

The girls filed inside, and Jade shut the door." Make yourselves at home, dinner is almost ready. Jade, why don't you introduce your friends to the rest of the family",said Lacy, as she strolled off the to kitchen." Yes Jade, let us meet the rest of your family",said Santana." You guys fucking suck",said Jade walking towards the living room.

"Oh no. She's upset",said Rachel.

"She'll get over it", said Santana.

They followed Jade into the living room where her siblings were watching TV.

"You guys, these are my brothers, Mika and Jonah. And, this is my sister Nessa", said Jade.

They all turned away from the TV." Hello",said Nessa, who was holding a glass of wine in her hand." I there", said Brittany, cheerfully." These are friends of mine, Santana, Quinn, Rachel and Brittany."

"Very nice to meet you ladies",said Mika standing up." Don't Mika",said Jade." Calm down Jade, I'm just saying hi."

"Hello, nice to meet you", said Rachel. Jonah stood up and shook all their hands." Come on bro, let's go help mom in the kitchen",he said. Mika smiled at all the girls, and they left the room."Jada, don't be a rude little bitch. Ask you friend's if they'd like to sit down", said Nessa."Jade's not a bitch, she's nice", said stood up and laughed." If you say so sweetie", she said before leaving the room.

"Jada...as is Will Smith's wife", asked Santana."Yeah, that's my full name. But, I haven't gone by it in years, so don't read too much into it",said Jade.

"You guys can sit down if you want", said Jade, but she couldn't even look at them. She was holding back tears." Jade...",said Rachel, putting her hand on her shoulder. Jade backed away." Go ahead, and sit down. I'll be right back",said Jade, and she quickly left the room.

She hurried into the kitchen, where the whole family was. As soon as she turned the corner, Mika tackled her to the ground, and covered her mouth. Nobody did a thing to stop him." You will say nothing tonight, you here me little girl? At least not until your little friends leave. As we all know, you tend to get a little chatty when you drink, and I can smell the vodka on you", he said. Tears started running down Jade's face, but she couldn't say a word."Aweee, what's the matter am I hurting you? Too bad I don't give a fuck", said Mika. Jonah could see how much pain Jade as in, and he started to feel bad."Alright, Mika...that'll do bro...", he said.

Mika stood up, but when he did he spat at Jade. She stood up after he had walked away, and turned towards the livingroom."You get back here and wipe those tears young lady. Your little friends don't need to know you've been crying",said Lacy.

Jade looked at her mother, and was suddenly very angry. Her mother had never helped her, not even when one of her siblings was physically hurting her. She looked at her father, who was sitting at the counter reading the news paper as if nothing had happened at all. She walked over to the sink, and rinsed her snapped her fingers."Jada get over here", she sad.

Jade rolled her eyes and walked over to started to fix her make up. Jade was only ever did this when she didn't want anyone to see that Jade had been crying. Tears started forming once again, and Nessa got angry.

"Damn it do not start your crying again, I'm trying to fix your eye liner. If you didn't have so much fucking eye liner on to begin with, this would be a hell of a lot easier. Fucking Emo's I swear to God", she said. Jade let her finish, and she turned to her mother." Thanks for your help...Lacy", she said.

"Excuse me", asked Lacy.

"People only deserve to be called Mom when they act like one to ALL of their children. Your stepford wife and mother act is really starting to wear me out.", said Jade. Lacy glared at Lacy, picked up a plate and threw it at her. Jade dodged it and ran out of the kitchen.

Back in the living room, Brittany had picked up the remote and started flipping through TV channels. All of the sudden they heard glass breaking in the kitchen. Santana got up, but before she could move, Jade was back." Don't...move", she said. She was shaking a little bit, but trying to hide it. Quinn stood up." What is going on", she asked.

"Don't worry about it, just please do not leave this room. Promise me you will not leave this room until it's time to eat", said Jade. The girls looked at each other." Promise", said Jade again." Fine, we promise", said Santana, and she sat back down.

Jade stormed over to the liquor cabinet and opened it." Jade...",warned Rachel.

"Trust me...this is for the best right now", said Jade.

She took out a bottle of vodka, and a shot glass. She slowly poured a shot, and picked up the glass. She held it to her lips, wanting nothing more than to taste the bitter liquid but for some reason she couldn't do it. She knew all eyes in the room were on her, she knew it was making her friends upset. She just held it to her mouth. Not moving an inch. Santana stood up, and moved to her. She put her hand on the shot glass.

"Santana, don't you dare", said Jade.

"I don't want you to take that shot", said Santana.

"I need to take it..." said Jade, holding back her tears. Fighting for the strength to hide her sadness from the company that surrounded her. Santana took her hand away from the glass. No sooner, did Jade take the shot, and breathe a huge sigh of relief.

Fifteen minutes later, the entire family plus the girls were sitting at the dinner table.

"So, Jade tells us that you're all in Glee club", said Jade's father, Anthony.

"Yes sir we are", said Rachel." That must be fun. Probably much more fun than Jade's band" ,said Lacy. Jade rolled her eyes." Now keep in mind dear, that band brings us a lot of customers at the Lima location", laughed Anthony.

Rachel looked over at Mika, and he smiled at her. She thought it was creepy, so she grabbed Quinn's hand, and placed it in her 's smile faded immediately, and he turned away."Jada, eat. You haven't eaten like anything", said her sister.

"I'm not hungry. Infact I feel kinda' sick. But, thanks anyways Nessa",said Jade, sarcastically.

Lacy shot Jade a dirty look, but she didn't care at the moment. She just stared back, and crossed her arms across her chest." Please excuse us for a moment", said Lacy. She stood up, grabbed Jade by the arm and dragged her out of the room. Quinn was about to stand up, but Rachel pulled her back down, and smiled politely. When they returned, Jade sat down and started stuffing food into her mouth."Jada Marie Price, you knock it off. You're being very rude",said Anthony, and Nessa smacked Jade in the back of the head.

"Whoa...really", asked Santana.

"It's okay, she knows I'm messing with her, isn't that right sis", said smiled sarcastically, and nodded. The rest of the dinner was just as awkward as the beginning had been. Jade's family were all as fake as they could be, yet didn't give the girls any reason to do anything. Jade would often excuse herself from the table, and come back with a confidence that had only been shown when she was drinking. It didn't take the girls long to figure out why she kept leaving the room.

After dessert, Jade walked the girls outside." Not that I should be surprised or anything, but your family is just fucking strange",said Santana." Thanks, I know",said Jade." I know you're mad at us for coming here, but please, tell us what's going on", begged Quinn." You guys needs to go", said Jade. It started to rain a little bit." Fine we're going, but if you need anything, call",said Quinn." I will",said Jade. They all hugged her goodbye. Santana's hug lasted the longest.

"I missed you", she whispered in Jade's ear before letting go.

The girls all got into Quinn's car and pulled away. Santana was looking out the back window. She noticed that Jade didn't go back in the house. She started walking down the street." Quinn turn around", she said." Why?"

"She didn't go back in the house, she's walking down the street",said Santana." It's starting to down poor, where could she possibly be going", asked Rachel. Quinn did a U-turn and started driving in the other direction. Jade just kept walking down the street. She wanted to scream but she didn't. She wanted to cry her eyes out but she refused. She had no idea she was being followed, but it wouldn't have made a difference. She just wanted to run away. Her clothes were getting soaked, and she was starting to cough, but it didn't stop her tred of frustration down the water filled street.

"This is ridiculous, just pull up and we can pull her in the car", said Rachel." No, don't. Jade likes the rain",said Brittany." How do you know that", asked Santana." She told me in class once. She says it hides her tears",said Brittany, cheerfully. Quinn just followed at a safe distance until Jade finally came to a stop. She just stood at the end of the street, with her head lifted to the sky. The girls felt helpless, but didn't know what to do.

_Quinn-_

_"She never slows down._

_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone,_

_feels like it's all coming down."_

_Rachel-_

_"She won't turn around_

_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, _

_the tears will not stop raining down."_

_All-_

_"So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain."_

Jade laid down on the sidewalk, with her eyes shut tight. Letting the water fall over her, as if it was washing everything away.

_Santana-_

_"She won't make a sound_

_Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering,_

_if she stands she'll fall down."_

_Brittany-_

_"She wants to be found_

_The only way out is through everything she's running from,_

_wants to give up and lie down."_

_All-_

_"So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain._

_So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_Stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, what's lost can be found."_

Jade sat up, and hugged her knees to her chest. She started rocking back and forth, and the girl's could see that she had started bawling her eyes out. They Santana got out of the car, and started walking towards her.

_Santana-_

_"So stand in the rain_

_Stand your ground_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_You stand through the pain_

_You won't drown_

_And one day, what's lost can be found_

_You stand in the rain."_

When got to Jade, she knelt down beside her and wrapped her arms around her." You don't have to do this alone anymore", she said. Jade just cried and cried, and didn't seem to really acknowledge that Santana was there." Please...your gonna 'get sick." Jade still didn't move, so Santana did something that was sure to get her attention. She gently moved Jade's face towards hers, and kissed her softly on the lips. Quinn and Rachel saw it from the car, and there eyes grew wide with worry. They glanced back at Brittany, but she was busy fidgeting with the zipper on her Jacket.

When Santana broke the kiss, Jade finally looked at her." Why did you do that", she asked." Don't worry about that now. Just get up, we need to get you out of here."

Jade accepted Santana's helpful pull from the ground, and started walking with her towards the car.


	17. Chapter 17

Quinn didn't know why she listened to Jade, but when she told her to pull back into her driveway, but she did. However, they wouldn't let her out of the car yet.

"Why don't you just come stay at my house with Quinn and I. My dads won't mind", Rachel was saying.

"I don't need to stay anywhere Rachel, but that you for the offer",said Jade.

"Alright listen Screamo, your family is creepier than Shuster's ex-wife. They may not have given me a reason to suspect anything, but I could see right through the bullshit. Am I alone on that", asked Santana.

"No, you're definitely not alone on that", said Quinn.

"Jade, your brother touched my leg under the table while we were eating",said Brittany. "He did what", snapped Jade and Santana in unison."Yeah, at first I thought he was just being nice, but now I'm not sure", said Brittany." Okay that is it", said Santana, and she went to get out of the car." Stop. I will take care of this, trust me", said Jade holding her back.

"Your brother is dead Screamo",said Santana." He was giving me very strange looks the entire dinner. Like he was undressing me with his eyes",said Rachel.

"Wow, okay Santana let's go",said Quinn, and she took her seatbelt off.

"Everybody stop", said Jade.

They all looked at her." I get it! My brother is a gross creepy fucktard, I know first hand, believe me", she cried.

Santana and Quinn exchanged looks of shock.

"Jade, what are you saying", asked Rachel.

"I'm saying that I knew something like that was gonna' happen that's why I didn't want you guys to come here, I was trying to protect you! Just let me take care of this, please just let me handle this on my own. I'm used to it, that's how it's always been", cried Jade.

"But it didn't have to be that way, ever", said Quinn.

"Jade, do your brothers touch your legs too", asked Brittany.

"Oh god", cried Jade, and she berried her face in her hands. Santana looked out the window. She didn't want anyone to know that she was about to cry. Rachel was suddenly furious, and turned around in her seat.

"This is what you're going to do Jade Price, and I don't want to hear any arguments from you, not one! You will go inside your house, pack some things. Then, you will get back in this car, and come back to my house with me and Quinn. If you don't agree to do this, I will get out of this car myself, let Santana out of the back seat, and she will go inside and beat the hell out of your brothers. Do you understand me", asked Rachel. She was holding back her tears just like Santana was, but her voice was shaking with an anger that none of the girls had ever heard before. Quinn was staring at her in disbelief.

It took Jade a few moments to process the random demands that just came flying from Rachel Berry's mouth. She looked at her, and nodded.

"Good. I will go with you, come on",said Rachel, taking her seatbelt off, and opening her door. Brittany got out of the car, and waited for Jade to get out. Then she got back in and shut the door. Rachel took Jade's hand as they walked towards the front door.

When they got inside, Jade's mother was sitting in the living room, reading a magazine. Nobody else seemed to be around.

"Mom, I'm gonna' sleep over Rachel's tonight, okay", said Jade quietly. Lacy studied her daughter for a moment, then stood up, and walked closer. Rachel linked arms with the taller girl, and leaned on her.

"Is something wrong sweetheart", asked Lacy.

"No, nothing. She just invited me to stay over, that's all", said Jade.

"Alright. Well in that case, give me a goodnight hug, I'm heading to bed",said Lacy. Jade stepped forward and hugged her mother. Lacy smiled at Rachel over Jade's shoulder, but Rachel didn't smile back. That's when she knew that Jade had opened her mouth about something." You know what, before you go, I need to have a word with you",said Lacy." Okay. Rachel ,I'll be right back. Stay here...", warned Jade. Rachel closed her eyes, and took a deep breath in. She wanted to follow them as they walked towards the kitchen but she stayed exactly where she was.

Once Lacy and Jade were in the kitchen, Lacy grabbed Jade by the wrist, and squeezed tight.

"What have you done", she asked in a low, threatening tone.

"Nothing, I didn't do anything Mom", said Jade.

"You are soaked, your little friend is giving me a horrible attitude...something is happening. I don't like it Jada Marie, so you tell me right now what is going on or I will go get your brother", said Lacy.

Jade started to tremble a little. She had always been somewhat scared of her mother, but the thought of having Mika anywhere near her was absolutely terrifying." Mommy...don't...please...", she cried." Did you open your mouth", asked Lacy." No ma'am", sobbed Jade. Lacy stared at her for just a moment more before letting her go. Jade calmed herself down, and went to get Rachel. They walked down the basement stairs, and Jade flicked the lights on." What did your mother need to talk to you about", asked Rachel." Nothing important don't worry about it", said Jade, as she walked over to her dresser." Are you lying to me", asked Rachel." Does it really matter at this point", asked Jade.

That night, after Rachel had fallen asleep, Quinn snuck across the hall to the guest room to check on Jade. She opened the door slowly, and looked inside. Jade was sitting up in the bed, texting on her phone.

"Can I come in", she asked, and Jade nodded without looking up. Quinn walked in, and shut the door behind her. She sat down on the bed." You okay", she asked. Jade didn't take her eyes away from her phone, and she said nothing.

"Don't tell me your fine, because I know you aren't. I used to think you were but now I know that's not true", Quinn continued. Jade still said nothing, and went on texting on her phone. Quinn took it from her, and set it on the night stand." I need you to talk to me", she said, softly." Why", asked Jade.

"Because you're lost. I can see it in your eyes, I can almost feel Jade. I think I have a pretty good idea of what's been happening to you", said Quinn.

"You have no idea",said Jade. She couldn't look at Quinn, she knew as soon as she did, she would cry. Quinn's eyes had a softness to them, a comfort not found in most people's eyes. Jade had noticed that about her a while back, and she loved it but hated it at the same time. Especially at that moment.

"I'm going to ask you some questions, you don't have to talk out loud, just nod yes or no", said Quinn.

"No, I'm not doing this Quinn. Don't go shrink on me, not now", said Jade.

"Jade, who are you really trying to protect?"

Jade looked at Quinn like she had just punched her in the stomach." What", she asked." You told us in the car you were trying to protect us. So why does it seem more like your trying to protect the people who are hurting you?"

Jade shook her head, and laid down. She pulled the covers up." Goodnight Quinn", she said softly. Quinn could take a hint. She couldn't help but feel bad at that moment, it was never her intension to hurt Jade's feelings. She wanted answers, but knew they weren't coming that night. She stood up, kissed Jade on the forehead, and left the room.

Meanwhile, Santana was at home. She was on her computer, and had decided to do a little research on the Price family. After clicking on the search box, she typed "Mika Price". When she found what she was looking for, her jaw dropped.

"Oh my god...".


	18. Chapter 18

**Writer's Note- I'm starting to suck at putting the song titles. I'm sorry about that. The sing Jade preformed at her house party was _"Bouncing Off The Walls" By: Sugarcult_. And, the song the girl's sang about Jade was _"Stand In The Rain" By: Superchick_. Really sorry about that. And thank you to those who have left reviews, you guys are awesome, I love you. Okay, here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**

* * *

"Please tell me this is wrong", said Quinn.

It was early the next morning, when Santana had hastily driven to Rachel's house. Her, Quinn, and Rachel were sitting in front of Rachel's computer reading one of the articles Santana had found about Jade's older brother.

"It's not wrong. I remember when this happened, we were all still in elementary school but I remember my Dad's watching this on the news", said Rachel, looking at the screen.

"It says it right there. Mika Anthony Price, number one suspect when it comes to the twelve missing high school girls. One reason they he was never charged, because there were never any bodies found",said Santana, pointing to the screen.

"This is bad",said Rachel shaking her head.

"Why was he a suspect in the first place", asked Quinn. Rachel clicked her mouse and scrolled down the article a little more." Wait, stop. Okay...right here, it says he was always the last person seen with them. Dated all twelve girls, but they couldn't prove a damn thing because he was allibied by his parents and siblings. Shit! That mother fucker is guilty, I know he is", stated Santana.

"Language Santana...", said one of Rachel's Dad's, just happened to be passing by her bedroom." Sorry Mr. Berry...", said Santana.

"I think we need to go talk to Jade", said Quinn.

"Whoa, what do you mean GO talk to her? I thought she stayed here last night", said Santana." She did, but she left with Alyson early this morning, they had band practice. There's a show at Jolt tonight",said Rachel.

"Great",said Santana. She walked away from the computer desk, and flopped onto Rachel's bed.

"Does anyone else think that Mika...", Rachel started to say, but she couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Messes with Jade in a way that no brother ever should mess with his sister? Not a single doubt in my mind, that sick mother fu-".

"Santana...", warned Mr. Berry as he once again walked by Rachel's bedroom.

"Sorry...Berry...close your door...", whispered Santana. Rachel smiled, stood up and closed her bedroom door.

"Well, we're all invited as usual, so we can just go and talk to her about this after", said Quinn." Fine", breathed Santana." Shelby's bringing Beth by for a visit, you're welcome to stay",said Rachel." Like I was going anywhere Berry",said Santana, and Rachel and Quinn both laughed.

Meanwhile, over at Jolt, Jade was standing behind the bar. She had three shot glasses in front of her, and was filling each one with alcohol. Kurt walked over, and sat down in front of her."Hey beautiful", he said.

"Well if it isn't the fabulous Kurt Hummel. Not quite awake I see", said Jade.

"Me fabulous? It's not even ten o'clock in the morning, and here you stand with flawless make up", he said. Jade just smiled." I'm here with Joey, he pulled me out of bed at this ungodly hour. What the hell are you doing" asked Kurt, as he watched Jade pour things into her shots.

"Drinking breakfast", she said.

"You are not seriously drinking this early in the morning", said Kurt.

"Oh but I am, and so are you love", said Jade. She slid one of the full shot glasses to Kurt.

"No way", he said.

"This is my own personal shot recipe. Lemon juice, from a fresh lemon, Sierra Mist, and vodka. It's legend here at Jolt, and the perfect way to start the day. Enjoy", said Jade. She took the two shots she had left, and then looked right at Kurt.

"No", he laughed." Come on cutie, it's just one. You can do it", said Jade.

"I don't know if you noticed but I always limit my alcohol intake. Last time I over did it, I puked all over Ms. Pillsbury", said Kurt.

"Yes! I remember that, I thought she was about to go into cardiac arrest", laughed Jade.

"I'm not taking that shot", said Kurt.

"But Ms. Pillsbury isn't even here. This is one shot, no puking involved I promise", said Jade, and she smiled big.

Kurt couldn't help but smile slightly. Jade's early morning alcoholic attitude was enough to make anyone want to take a shot of anything. He picked the glass up, and took the shot." Wow", he said." It's good, right", asked Jade." That was amazing, can I have another one", he asked. Jade started to giggle, as she took Kurt's shot glass and started to make him another shot.

An hour later, both Kurt and Jade were feeling pretty good." So, tell me Jade Price...", said Kurt as he took shot number three." What does music make you feel", he asked.

"Emotion", said Jade. Kurt raised his eyebrow and leaned foward."Tell me more."

"People are forever ripping on Emo's sweetie. It's always going to happen. I guess what they don't understand is that Emo is simply short for emotional. We get dramatic and cry a lot, but it's never for no good reason. Tears come in all forms. Happiness, Sadness, even anger. What better way to express those tears and emotions than music? It's perfect, and with every song comes a muse. Music my friend, is a beautiful thing, and I know you above most, understand that. Learn to love that Kurt, because in the end, music will always be there for you. It can be your best friend, or your worst enemy, but it's always there."

By the time Jade had finished talking, she and Kurt had both teared up. He smiled slightly, and tilted his head." Jade Price, if I wasn't gay as the day is long, I'd ask you to marry me right now", he said."Oh sweetie, I would gladly accept", laughed Jade. Joey strolled over, and wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind." What's this I hear about a proposal", he asked." Nothing darling, just a little hypothetical. No need to worry" ,said Kurt. Joey smiled, and kissed Kurt softly on the lips.

"Joey, tell me right now. What do you love about Kurt", asked Jade." Everything", said Joey." Specifics", said Jade." He has a smile that could wake the dead. A voice that I would happily die for, and a personality that doesn't dare stand to be insulted", said Joey. Kurt's cheeks turned a pinkish color, and he kissed Joey's hand." That's so sweet", said Jade, and she looked down." I'll be back", said Joey and he walked off towards the stage.

"So...do you think Santana will show tonight", asked Kurt.

"Oh my God, why are you asking me that", asked Jade.

"Come on...I mean, you miss her Jade. I know you just saw her last night, but that's not what I mean. You wish you were with her...", said Kurt.

Jade looked down again." She...kissed me last night."

"What?"

"Yeah, I think she was just trying to get my attention, so it's whatever", said Jade.

"Don't even Jade. I know she kissed you the night of your party. And you know what, she likes to think that fighting with you makes people believe that she hates you, but it doesn't. Everybody knows, except Brittany...but I mean...come on, it's Brittany",said Kurt.

"That's the problem, right there. Brittany is my friend, and I know how much she loves Santana. I absolutely REFUSE to come between them. I'm not doin' it",said Jade.

"Okay listen. Nobody else knows this, but at Sectionals, right before we went on, Santana lost it. She cried her eyes out to me, all because you weren't going to be playing with the band", said Kurt.

"Are you serious", asked Jade.

"She loves you Jade...she's in love with you. Funny way of showing it, I know but it's the truth. I know Brittany is your friend, she's mine too, we all love her. But, who says those two belong together", asked Kurt.

"I do",said Jade, and she took a drink from a vodka bottle. Kurt just shook his head, and took the bottle from Jade's hand." Try to tell me you don't love her. Go ahead and try."

Jade just looked away.

"That's what I thought", he said.

"I'm not good enough for her. I'm not worth the trouble", said Jade.

"How can you say that", snapped Kurt.

"Because it's true! My family is disgusting Kurt! I only wish I could make you and Santana, Quinn, Rachel, all of you, understand, but I can't. They are pure evil, like something out of a fucking horror movie. My life has been a nightmare, and it's always going to be. I don't want anyone else to suffer, this is my problem, and mine only. I can handle it",said Jade, tears running down her face.

"No Jade, I don't think you can...", said Kurt. His face turned pale, and he was looking at Jade like she had grown an extra nose." What", asked Jade.

"Your nose is bleeding", he said, handing her some napkins."Fuck", she said taking them, and she hurried to the bathroom. When Kurt was sure she was out of site, he took his phone from his pocket, and dialed Mercedes number.


	19. Chapter 19

That night, when Santana was walking into Jolt, she was holding Brittany's hand very tightly. She didn't know why, but she felt like she had to.

The two of them entered the bar, Rachel and Quinn close behind. They found Mercedes, Tina, Artie and Puck sitting close to the stage. They took their seats.

"Hey girls",said Mercedes." Hello you, did we miss anything", asked Rachel." Not yet, they're just about to start. By the way, that email you sent me this morning, all that stuff about Jade's brother, is that true", asked Mercedes.

"Yeah, it's true. But, she doesn't know that we know about it", said Quinn." Were you planning on talking to her about it", asked Tina." Yes, why", asked Rachel.

Mercedes and Tina exchanged looks of worry." What's going on", asked Santana." Well, Kurt called me this morning, he was here with Joey...he said Jade had a mini meltdown, and she got a nose bleed. We're thinkin' she's a little more stressed out than even she is willing to admit", said Mercedes.

"Not good",said Quinn.

"Screamo's stress level is ridiculous. You guys cannot just now be noticing that", said Puck.

"What do you mean Noah", asked Rachel.

"You think she hits the bottle like that for fun? Come on! Liquor comes from those bottles, yeah. But every time she takes a sip, she thinks her stress is being sucked into that bottle",said Puck.

"When really she's just suppressing it",said Artie.

"Exactly", said Puck." Only since she is the way she is, that is a recipe for disaster. She's a ticking time bomb of stress and pain. So, whatever you guys are trying to talk to her about...I'd hold off."

Santana rolled her eyes. When the hell did Noah Puckerman become such an expert on stress and alcohol. Suddenly Kurt ran from behind the stage area, and sat down with the rest of the group." Hello ladies."

"Hi Kurt", said Brittany cheerfully. A few minutes later, HyperRage was on stage, and people were cheering. Santana couldn't take her eyes off Jade.

"Hi boys and girls. Everybody ready to hear some music", said Jade into the microphone, and everyone cheered.

"We're starting off with a song by Good Charlotte. Old school, I know but these lyrics...well...it's personal. That's all I'm saying", said Jade. The music started, and right before Jade started to sing she looked at Santana, and mouthed the word "Hi". Santana smiled, and did the same back.

_Jade-_

_"I smile, you laugh, I look away_

_I sigh, you ask me why, I say,_

_It's ok and I am just feeling' down_

_Your hand on mine I hear the words_

_If only love had found us first, _

_Our lives they would be different, oh_

_So I stand and wait, I am just a man, oh_

_Where would we be now baby, _

_If we found each other first,_

_Where would we be now baby,_

_And now I must confess, that I'm a sinking ship_

_And I'm anchored by the weight of my heart _

_Cause it's filled with these feelings_

_But I keep my true thoughts locked, beside my hearts black box_

_And it won't be found, it won't survive through the smoke or the wreckage_

_So I crash and burn, I got a lot of things to learn, oh."_

Everyone in the bar was dancing along, and cheering for Jade's song. But, Santana was focused on Jade, and Jade alone. As far as she was concerned, Jade was the only one on stage, and her voice was the only voice she could hear.

_"Where would we be now baby, _

_If we found each other first_

_What would you do now darling, _

_If I said these simple words_

_I'll wait, I'll wait_

_As long as you want_

_But where would we be now baby_

_I'll wait, I'll wait.."_

When the song ended, the bar was in an uproar. Santana snapped out of her daze, and started clapping. After a few more songs, the band took a break. Jade disappeared, but the rest of the band hung around.

"Who wants drinks", asked Puck.

"We're not twenty-one", said Artie.

"Don't worry about that, I'm kind of a regular here now, so I have pull...what do you guys want", asked Puck standing up.

"Surprise us",said Tina, and she laughed.

"Wait, I have the perfect thing. Let's go straighty", said Kurt, and he pulled Puck over towards the bar. Alyson strolled over, and sat down with the group.

"Hey guys", she said.

"Hi Alyson, how are you", asked Quinn.

"Can't complain. Um...I actually wanted to talk you about something Quinn. You too Santana...",said Alyson." What", snapped Santana. She still didn't like Alyson, but she knew it had something to do with Jade.

"Okay, you know what cheerleader you need to calm the fuck down, because this is not something that's easy for me to say. I don't know what your issue is with me, but seriously stop, or I'll smack you", said Alyson. Santana couldn't believe what she just heard." Wow Santana, is this girl your sister", asked Brittany. Quinn couldn't help but laugh a little. Santana just shook her head.

"Sorry...continue", she said.

"About what you said, that night at Jade's house...I talked to my friends, people who are close with Jade. I told them what you said about how we're turning a blind eye, and all that. And...you were right. We can be better friends than that. So. we're gonna' try...okay", asked Alyson. Quinn smiled and nodded. Alyson, smiled back and looked over and Rachel.

"Hi, I don't think we've met...officially, my name is Alyson."

"Rachel. It's nice to meet you. Your drumming skills are something to be proud of",said Rachel, shaking her hand." Thank you", said Alyson."Yeah, this is Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, and Artie", said Quinn. They all said hi, and shook Alyson's hand." Where's Jade" asked Santana." In the office, in back. She's helping her sister with some paper work, I'm sure she'll be out soon",said Alyson.

Pretty soon, Kurt and Puck were back with a tray of shots." Okay you guys, this is a Jade special. Tried it this morning, and oh...my GOD", said Kurt." There isn't any whiskey in there...right", asked Rachel, and everybody started to laugh.

After HyperRage preformed the rest of their set, the DJ took over, and people hung around to drink. The Glee members pretty much stayed where they had sat for the show, and had round after round of the shots Kurt kept bringing over. Jade still hadn't made an appearance, and her Glee friends were staring to get a little restless. Santana was sitting at the table with her friends, but she wasn't really listening to their conversation. She looked around the bar for Jade, but didn't see her. However, she did spot Alyson sitting at the bar with some people. She got up, and slowly walked over to her.

"Alyson", she said."Hey...", said Alyson." Do you know where Jade is", she asked, as nicely as she possibly could." She's probably outside smoking...",said Alyson. Santana nodded, and started to walk away, but Alyson grabbed her.

"Wait", she said. Santana turned around, and looked at her." I didn't mean to be such a bitch before. I'm sorry", said Alyson." It's okay, I've seen you a whole two times, and been nothing but a bitch to you, so...I'm sorry too",said Santana. Alyson smiled, and went back to talking with her friends.

Santana went outside. She didn't see Jade in front so she walked around to the side of the building, and there she was. Sitting on the ground, back to the wall, smoking a cigarette. Santana walked over to her and sat down next to her."Hey...", she said. Jade said nothing, she just looked down.

"Are you going back to Rachel's tonight", asked Santana. Jade shook her head no.

"Why not?"

"My parents have friends coming to dinner tomorrow night. The whole family has to be there."

"So, stay with...somebody else tonight, and go home before dinner. No reason for you to be home all day long...",said Santana. She reached over, and took Jade's cigarette from her.

"You don't smoke Cheerio", laughed Jade.

Santana just smiled and took a drag of the cigarette. Then she put it out. They were silent for a few minutes. Just sitting next to each other, wondering what the other was thinking. Eventually, Santana reached over and held Jade's hand.

"Santana...", whispered Jade, but before she could get the rest of her words out, Santana was kissing her. Jade knew she probably should have stopped her, but she didn't. She accepted the kiss, and kissed her in return. Every time one of the stopped, the other one continued. Once Jade decided fighting against it was useless, she moved herself onto Santana's lap, and the kissing went on. After about ten minutes Jade pulled back, and rested her forehead on Santana's.

"Stop stopping...", whispered Santana.

Jade wouldn't talk. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and Santana couldn't help but notice that it looked like she was in pain.

"What is it", she asked, but Jade just cried. Her body was shaking, and Santana tightened her hold on her body.

"Jade...what is it", she asked again. Jade stuck her hand out, and opened it. Santana looked down, and her stomach dropped. Jade's hand was covered in blood, and there in the small puddle, was a razor blade.

"No...", said Santana, tears rolling down her face." Not that, don't be that Emo Jade...please...don't be that fucking person", cried Santana.

Jade got up from Santana's lap, and started pacing around. Santana stood up, and grabbed her by the shoulders." What are you doing to yourself", she cried.

"I just wanted to feel something", cried Jade. Santana suddenly felt a rage that was all too familiar.

"Clearly you wanna' feel pain...well, fine. I'll let you feel some pain", she said, and she pushed Jade onto the ground. Jade didn't try to get up. Not even when Santana had climbed on top of her, and punched her in the face." How does that feel Screamo", she yelled.

"You are such a bitch", cried Jade.

"You have no fucking idea", growled Santana, and she punched Jade again.

"Yeah! Fucking hurt me! All you want sweetheart, make it count", yelled Jade through her tears.

Santana punched her again, and raised her fist one more time to hit her again when somebody grabbed her hand. She looked up, and saw Quinn." What...the hell is wrong with you", yelled Quinn. She pulled Santana up, and Rachel helped Jade off the ground. She saw the blood all over Jade, and all over Santana.

"Oh my God, Santana what have you done", she said.

"No, she didn't do that, I did that to myself", cried Jade.

"Jade! Your nose is bleeding! That's from Santana", said Quinn.

"She didn't cut me though, I did that, I swear", cried Jade.

Santana tried to break free from Quinn, to get at Jade, but Quinn wasn't having it.

"I fucking love you Jade...God...don't you know that", cried Santana, still trying to get away from Quinn.

"Yeah trust me I know that! I love you too, but face it Santana we are fucking bad for each other! You have somebody! You're meant to be with that person, you and me? Fuck that! We will destroy each other, and you know it", cried Jade.

"I'll stop hurting you, I swear to God, I will stop just be with me...please...", begged Santana.

"I don't want you to stop hurting me...you know that, you know that I like it when you hurt me. Santana you understand me a little too well...and I know you too well. Just be with Brittany...fucking forget about me", cried Jade, and Rachel hugged her tighter.

"No...", cried Santana, and she stopped trying to fight Quinn." Please...Jade...I am begging you...".

Jade started to cry even harder. Quinn and Rachel had given up on fighting their tears away."Alright, come on Jade...come on honey", cried Rachel, and she pulled Jade towards the bar entrance. Santana tried to go after then but Quinn held her back.

"Quinn...I need to talk to her", cried Santana." Not right now sweetheart, it's okay...come here",said Quinn, and she pulled Santana into a cried hard into Quinn's shoulder."Shhhh it's okay...everything will be okay", said Quinn.

Later that night, Santana was laying in her bed, next to Brittany. She had convinced her a couple hours earlier that she was upset because of a friend fight between her and Jade. Lying to Brittany had never felt right before, but this time, it was easy to lie to her. Easier than what Santana wished it was. Her clueless girlfriend lay fast asleep right next to her, but Santana couldn't find sleep. She wanted to see Jade. Her phone started to vibrate, and she picked it up. It was a text message from Rachel.

**_"I'm outside come talk to me"_**

Santana was confused, but she got up, put her slippers on and walked down the stairs. What the hell did Rachel Berry want at three o'clock in the morning?

* * *

**Song Jade Sang- "Where Would We Be" By: Good Charlotte.**


	20. Chapter 20

Santana walked quietly out her front door. Sure enough, there was Rachel sitting in Quinn's car parked on the side of the street. She walked over, and got in the passengers side." Berry, don't you sleep", she asked.

"Look who's talking. I knew you'd be awake...", said Rachel. Santana heard Rachel's voice break." Rachel...", she said. Without a warning, Rachel was hugging Santana tight, crying into her shoulder." Talk to me...what is it", she asked, rubbing her back." You...it's you", cried Rachel.

"What do you mean", asked Santana.

"You...and Jade...Santana that broke my heart. I just don't understand. How come Quinn and I were able to work passed everything between us, but you and Jade can't? It doesn't seem fair, and I cannot stand it...", cried Rachel.

Santana could feel tears coming, but she forced herself not to cry." You heard her...she won't be with me, she wants me to stay with Brittany...", she said.

"Don't you wish it was possible to love two people at once without all the pain", asked Rachel. She had laid her head on Santana's shouler."You read my mind...but, wait...Berry do you have somebody else other than Quinn on your mind", asked Santana." Not anymore. Before we were together, my romantic feelings were one giant...um...what is it again", asked Rachel.

"Cluster Fuck",said Santana.

"Yes, that was it. I've loved Quinn for the longest time, but then Finn came along. Jesse soon after that, and pretty soon I had feelings for three very different people."

"What made you choose Quinn?"

"You and Jade."

"What? How", asked Santana.

"You've done nothing but fight with her since we all became her friend. Yet, somehow I could always see that you had feelings for each other. The night of her party, after you jumped into the pool. I saw you swim up to her. I saw how you looked at her, and I could just see it Santana. When I saw that, I knew it was okay for me to admit how I felt about Quinn. I wasn't even concerned about the consequences. I was ready to confront her...but then I got nervous, so I got drunk. Lucky for me, alcohol...makes me put out", said Rachel.

"Jesus Berry, don't say that", said Santana." Why not? It's the truth. I can't help but wonder to this day...if I hadn't of let Quinn...do what she did to me that night. And if I hadn't been drunk, would we ever have really been honest to each other about our feelings."

"I know Quinn. Even if you wouldn't have hooked up with her, her feelings for you wouldn't have changed. Yeah, maybe it made things move a little faster, but regardless I have to believe you would have ended up together eventually", said Santana. Rachel smiled, then she sat up and wiped her tears away." Why do you always have to hurt her?"

"I honestly don't know. I think part of it is that, I know she wants me to...but Rachel, I swear to god, I didn't like cut her or anything. She had a razor blade in her hand, and she was literally squeezing the hell out of it...", said Santana.

"I know, Alyson told us she's done that before. I suppose I somewhat understand why you hit her. I mean, I'm able to see it from your point of view. However, given how sick she is at this point, I think you need to try and control your anger with her", said Rachel.

"What do you mean sick? Where is she", asked Santana.

"She's at home...", said Rachel.

"Oh my god, why did you let her go home?"

"Trust me, it was a very long discussion. In the end, Quinn, Alyson and I decided it was for the best. Every time we brought up the fact that it would be better for her to stay somewhere else, she got very nervous. Very frustrated, and confused, and the fact that she had been drinking all day wasn't making matters better. So, we took her home. She promised she'd come to my house in the morning when she woke up. If she isn't there by Noon, we're going to pick her up whether she likes it, or not",stated Rachel.

Santana nodded her head, and looked out the window." Why do you love her Santana", asked Rachel.

"I wish I knew. She's everything I'd usually hate, but for some reason I might never find out, I'm drawn to her. Only problem is, it's the same with Brittany. I have no idea why I love her either, but I do. What scares me the most is that Jade was right. We're bad for each other. But, that just makes me want her more than ever", said Santana.

"I hate to say this, mainly because Love is something I strongly believe in. But, maybe...", Rachel started to say.

"Don't say it Berry. I already know what's about to come out of your mouth, but I don't wanna' hear it."

"Would you rather have something very serious happen to her, or be with her knowing it could cause a lot of problems", asked Rachel.

"I can't answer that", said Santana.

"No, you can, you just don't want to. Santana, Jade is special. In so many different ways she is special, but mostly it's because she has a big heart. Maybe too big for her own good. For some reason ,possibly none of us will understand, she is obligated to a family that treats her like garbage. What more can we do", asked Rachel.

Santana didn't know what to say. She didn't have an answer, and she didn't want to admit the obvious.

"You're making it sound like I have to let her go", she said.

"You might have to. We all might have to", said Rachel.

"What if I can't", asked Santana, looking right at Rachel, but all Rachel could do was hug Santana.

The next afternoon, Santana woke up to nobody in her bed next to her. There was a note on the bedside table. It was folded nicely with a little heart drawn on the front. Santana smiled and opened it.

_"Have to have a family day. I'll call you or text you. Or both. But, not at the same time. I love you, love Brittany."_

Santana smiled and folded the note. She looked at her clock. It was almost one o'clock in the afternoon. She sat up, and grabbed her laptop. When she signed online, she was hoping Jade would be there, but she wasn't. However Quinn was so she sent her a message.

**LuckyLopez**- Hey.

**WWJDFabray**- Are you just waking up?

**LuckyLopez**- Yeah I was up half the night with your girlfriend.

**WWJDFabray**- I heard. She's awake though so, you need a different excuse haha.

**LuckyLopez**- Bite me. What are you guys doing today?

**WWJDFabray**- Well, Jade and Alyson are here. Tina and Mercedes maybe coming later. Rachel's Dads are on a two day vacation. We're having a lazy day. You and Brit should come.

**LuckyLopez**- Brit is with her family for the day.

**WWJDFabray**- Fine, you come then. And wear your PJ's...like I said it's a lazy day.

**LuckyLopez**- Uh-huh...

**WWJDFabray**- What's the matter?

**LuckyLopez**- Maybe...I shouldn't.

**WWJDFabray**- I thought everything was settled between you and Alyson...

**LuckyLopez**- It is. That's not who I'm worried about.

**WWJDFabray**- Jade's not mad you Santana.

**LuckyLopez**- Even if she isn't maybe Rachel was right.

**WWJDFabray**- About...?

**LuckyLopez**- She told me last night that maybe I need to let Jade go. I think she's right.

**WWJDFabray**- It's too early to know that, at least I think so. Look we need you here today, we're going to attempt to get her to open up a little. I think she'll do it if you're here.

**LuckyLopez**- Why would she?

**WWJDFabray**- Just get over here...

**LuckyLopez**- Fine.

After Santana signed offline, she took a fast shower and was on her way.


	21. Chapter 21

Santana sat in the lounge chair in Rachel's living room. Her eyes were shifting back and forth from the movie they were watching, to Jade. Her heart was beating fast, and she breath was short and choppy. It had only been an hour since she'd gotten to Rachel's house, and she was already having issues being in the same room as Jade. They hadn't spoken one word to each other, and had barely made eye contact. Santana just wanted to kiss her, that's all. To hold her for just a few minutes and kiss her, but it hadn't happened. It didn't seem like it was going to happen at all. Santana ended up standing up and storming out of the room.

"Whoa...is she okay", asked Alyson, and Jade went to stand up.

"No, stay put sweetie, I got it", said Quinn. Jade settled back onto the couch, as Quinn stood up and followed Santana. She found her outside in the backyard." You okay", asked Quinn as she approached her.

"Yeah, fine."

Quinn stepped in front of her, and grabbed her hands." I haven't seen a storm out like that since Rachel in the choir room. Something's up. Talk to me."

"I was starting to think I could deal with this, but I can't. Being in the same room with her, and not being able to touch her is fucking torture...I need to get out of here like now", said Santana." You haven't even tried to talk to her...", said Quinn.

"Why should I be the one to talk first? From the second I got here, she's been avoiding me. It's obvious that she doesn't even wanna' talk to me", cried Santana. Quinn pulled her into a hug, and rubbed her back." Santana, she's just scared. She knows why she's here today, she knows we want her to talk. I need you to trust me when I say that you being here is helping. I mean, I know it doesn't seem like it now, but you need to be here."

Santana pulled away from the hug, and nodded her head slowly." If you really feel like going home is better, than go. I can't force you to stay", said Quinn.

"Don't leave."

Quinn and Santana turned to see Jade standing near by.

"Please", said Jade.

Quinn smiled, and moved away from Santana. She walked back into the house, and left Jade and Santana standing not five feet away from each other.

Not a word was being said. Not one move was being made. It was Jade who finally spoke up after about a minute or two of nothing.

"Okay, there was less tension when the slaves were set free."

Santana smiled a little, and looked at her." Are you okay", she asked softly.

"If I say I am, will you believe me", asked Jade.

"No, but...it's still nice to hear you say you are...".

Jade nodded. Santana just looked at her. She didn't have any make up on, she looked so tired, but she didn't care. She still thought she looked so beautiful. Standing there in with her Nightmare Before Christmas PJ's on. She wanted to hold her, if nothing else, but she couldn't move. She didn't know how Jade would react. She glanced down at her hand, and saw that it was bandaged up.

"Your hand...", she said softly.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean for you to see me do that last night...", said Jade. Tears ran down her face, and Santana could tell that she felt really guilty.

"Fuck it", she said. She grabbed onto Jade and kissed her hard on the lips. Jade wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, and leaned into her as close as she could. When the kiss broke, they rested their foreheads on each others.

"God Jade I am so sorry...I am so fucking sorry, I love you so much", cried Santana.

Jade just cried into Santana, holding her tight. Santana could feel her body shaking, and she got worried." Honey...", she said, trying to push her back, to look at her, but Jade wouldn't move. She clung to Santana as if her life depended it on it.

"Don't let me go...please don't let me go", cried Jade hysterically.

"Okay, okay...it's alright I won't let you go I promise", said Santana.

She knew something was really wrong, but she didn't know what to do. A few minutes had passed, and Jade was still clinging to Santana. Quinn, Rachel, and Alyson slowly and quietly walked into the yard. Santana gave them a look of desperation, so they approached the two.

"Jade...come on let's go in the house, okay", asked Quinn. Jade cried even harder, and sank down the ground. Santana wasn't about to let go, so she went right down with her, and held her tight.

Jade cried and cried and started to hypervenalte."Oh god...Rachel you're gonna' need to go get some water...like now",said Alyson. Rachel ran towards the house." Santana, flip her onto her back, but do not let her go", snapped Alyson. Santana quickly but carefully moved Jade onto her back, but held onto her from behind as tight as she could. Alyson got down on the ground and took one of Jade's hands in hers.

"Jade just breath...it's okay, everything is okay just breath...calm down...we're right here baby, just calm down", she said.

Quinn got down on the ground, as Rachel emerged from the house with a huge glass of water. She took her place on he ground, and handed the glass to Alyson." Jade...please calm down", cried Santana.

"Deep breathes, in and out...come on, drink some water", said Alyson, holding the glass in front of Jade. She calmed down just slightly, and took a few small sips of water.

"Should I call 911", asked Rachel.

"No no, it's fine. She's just having a panic attack", said Alyson. Santana kissed Jade on the forehead, and tightened her grasp on Jade's upper body.

"Jade...pay attention to my words baby...just listen to me, nod if you understand", said Alyson.

Jade nodded, but still couldn't manage to stop crying.

"I want you to listen to my voice. I want you to listen to the birds...listen to the sound the wind makes when it blows. It sounds just like music baby. Feel how warm the sun feels on your skin...", Alyson started to say. Jade started to calm down a little more." Listen to me...listen to us. I love you Jade", said Alyson, she looked up at Quinn.

"Jade...I love you", said Quinn.

"I love you too", said Rachel.

"I love you so much it hurts", cried Santana. Jade calmed down a little more.

"Open your eyes, and look up Jade", said Alyson. When Jade did as she was told, she was greeted with the concerned yet warm, loving gaze of Santana." Everything is okay...we're right here, and none of us will let anything or anyone hurt you...", said Alyson. A few seconds later, Jade was calm and breathing normal again, but nobody moved.

After a while, Jade sat up, and rested herself into Santana." I'm sorry", she said.

"Don't be. Everyone's entitled to panic", said Rachel.

"It was my fault. I didn't know I'd set you off if I kissed you", said Santana.

"No it wasn't that...I...I'm just...ready to talk...a little...", said Jade. The girls all exchanged looks of shock." Really Jade", asked Rachel.

"Alyson, can you go get my bag for me, please", asked Jade nicely. Alyson nodded, got up and ran towards the house." You're sure this is okay", asked Quinn." No. But, I'm sick of you guys wasting so much of your energy on me", said Jade. "It's not a waste. You are not a waste", said Santana. Jade just shook her head. When Alyson came back, Mercedes and Tina were following behind."Hey, look who was at the front door", she said." I you guys", said Quinn." So we obviously came at the bad time", said Tina." Not at all, you guys need to hear this too",said Jade. Mercedes and Tina joined the backyard circle, and took their seats. Jade took her bag from Alyson, and pulled out a flask." Jade...", warned Quinn and Rachel in unison.

"If I'm gonna' do this, I need to drink...not a lot, just a little. Please", asked Jade.

The circle of girl's all looked at one another, and all nodded in agreement. Jade took a few sips from her flask, and handed it to Santana. It was as if she knew she wanted a sip too. Santana took a sip then, wrapped her arms around Jade lovingly.

Jade took a deep breath." I'm gonna' show you guys something", she said.

She lifted her shirt, and pointed to a tattoo that was across her ribcage. It wasn't very big, but it was noticeable. It was a word that none of the girl's recognized.

"POMAP...", said Rachel out loud." What does that mean?"

"Property Of Mika Anthony Price", said Jade.

"What. The. Fuck", said Santana.

"Your own brother calls you his property? What kind of bullshit is that", snapped Mercedes.

"Wait...that day...that day you missed band practice last year. You said you were going with Mika to get a tattoo. You said he was getting the tattoo...", said Alyson.

Jade nodded." I lied. I couldn't tell you that my brother was making me go with him to his tattoo artist friend, because he wanted to brand me", cried Jade, and she took another sip from her flask. Alyson nodded, and cried silently. Santana again, tightened her hold on Jade." He forced you to do that", asked Tina."Yeah. Told me if I didn't people I cared about would get hurt. And I had no choice but to believe that...he has a history...",cried Jade.

"Okay stop right there. We already know about that, so you don't have to get into any detail, okay", asked Rachel. "How", asked Jade." Google. I just looked up his name...",said Santana." So Jade, it's okay. Now we know why you were trying to protect us", said Quinn. Jade nodded." It's true? He really did what that article said", asked Mercedes, and Jade nodded." I don't get it, why won't your family turn him in", asked Tina.

"Because they are all totally popped in the head...I've been wanting to tell somebody about him ever since this night he came home covered in blood...laughing his ass off as if he had just won the fucking lottery. I could hear my parents yelling and screaming...and then I could hear my sister crying...so I got out of bed, and snuck downstairs...and...there was just so much blood on him...next thing I knew Nessa's locking me in my room, and my parents are running out the front door...they were hiding anything that would make him look guilty. All because they didn't want people to know how fucked up their son really is...but I already knew...because...because...", Jade stuttered. She went to take another sip from her flask but Alyson took it from her.

"Because why Jade", she asked." Because he's been messing with me since I was five years old", cried Jade. By this time, there was a cry eye int he the circle, and Santana was fighting back the earge to find Mika, and destroy him." Jade...does your brother...", Quinn started to ask.

"Yes, he has. Yes...he still does", cried Jade.

"Oh god...",cried Alyson. Tina grabbed her hand, and held it tight.

"You're entire family knows about it, and they still treat you like that? That ain't even right...", said Mercedes.

"I told you, they're all popped. My parents, you know, they own three bars, and two hotels in the city. People with money sometimes...let it change them. Paying people off becomes a bad habit. They've been trying to scare me into keeping my mouth shut all these years, and it worked. But...I can't...I can't do this anymore...", cried Jade.

"We're taking him down...him and the rest of the family. They are going down...", cried Santana.

"No, I need to do this on my own. You guys already know way too much, and like I said, I need to protect you."

"Jade, you've protected us, and them long enough. It's time for somebody else to give you some fucking protection", cried Alyson.

"I need each and every one of you to promise right now that you will let me fix this on my own', cried Jade.

"No fucking way", said Santana.

"Not a chance in hell", said Mercedes.

"I need to do this on my own", cried Jade.

"What are you going to do", asked Quinn.

"Something I should have done a long time ago. Tell the cops how much I really know", said Jade.

"Okay, well at the very least, let Santana go with you", said Rachel." No, I need to do this by myself. And, I need you all to trust me", said Jade.

It took a little while, but eventually it was agreed amongst them all that Jade would have one chance to deal with the problem on her own. If not handled correctly, they would step up and help her with the situation.

"Why didn't you tell us? Any of us", asked Alyson.

"At first...it was because I wasn't sure anyone would really believe me...or...care. Then it was because I didn't want to put anyone in danger. My parents do that enough as it is. My Mom knew damn well she shouldn't have invited you guys to dinner. Mika has so many problems...he can't stop what he does. He doesn't wanna' stop, so he's never going to actually try. Poor Jonah, he can't even have a girlfriend because he's afraid that Mika will hurt any girl he gets close with...it's just...twisted. Jonah is really the only one of them that has a heart. But, just like me, he's scared as hell to fight back, or say anything. I'm ashamed that I'm a part of that family", said Jade.

"None of this is your fault, and you know that", said Mercedes.

"No it's not. And you have all of us now...", said Quinn.

Jade smiled a little, and rested her head on Santana's shoulder.

Not too long after, the girls left Santana and Jade outside by themselves. Alyson was watching them from the window. She watched them laying together in the grass. Talking, kissing and laughing. Alyson smiled to herself. She couldn't even remember the last time she had seen Jade that happy. Eventually, she joined everybody else in the living room.

Jade was laying on her back, Santana hovering over her body.

"I wanna' ask you something. Please try not to get mad at me", said Jade.

"I won't" ,said Santana.

"Why are you in love with me?"

"Funny you ask, I've been thinking about that a lot. I think one reason is because you are everything that I'm not. Mostly though, it's because you're so beautiful", said Santana. Jade smiled. "What about you, why do you love me?"

"Pretty eyes, and soft lips aside?"

"Yes, those aside, kiss ass", laughed Santana.

"I've somehow always known that…you could…protect me. Like even before we started talking, I knew your arms were a safe place to be", said Jade.

"Oh god…", said Santana.

"What", asked Jade.

"You wanted me to keep you safe….and I….I…hurt you so much….", said Santana.

"Don't feel bad. It's okay", said Jade.

"Do you forgive me", asked Santana.

"Always."

For the rest of the day, the girls bonded. Talking about things, watching movies, and just trying to cheer Jade up and have fun with each other. Santana couldn't help but notice how much better Jade seemed already, and she didn't leave her side for the rest of the day. That night, they all snuggled together on Rachel's living room floor to watch a movie. It was how they fell asleep, and it's exactly how they woke up the next morning.


	22. Chapter 22

The next morning when everybody was awake, they all sat at the kitchen table, as Alyson made breakfast for everyone.

"So...that night Mr. Shue found you at school", Quinn was asking Jade.

"My sister was on one of her drunken rampages, and came at me while I was asleep on the couch. I literally woke up to an ass beating", said Jade.

"The day you were trashed and we found you under the piano", said Tina.

"The night before, Mika was in my bed with me...the whole night...", said Jade, clearly uncomfortable.

"Sectionals", said Rachel, and that's all she had to say.

"Same thing...Mika wouldn't leave me alone the night before. So, I drank...a lot before I left the house the next morning. Got on your bus on purpose", said Jade.

"Why did you try to jump off the roof", asked Quinn. Soon as the words left her mouth, Alyson spun around from the counter." Excuse me", she asked.

"Damn it", breathed Jade.

"You tried to jump off what roof, and why", asked Alyson.

"It was months ago...don't stress about it",defended Jade.

"Wow", said Alyson, and she went back to what she was doing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't need you pissed off at me too. They were already mad as it was", said Jade.

"We weren't really mad...just...worried", said Rachel.

"Oh, I was pissed...but honestly, why were you trying to jump. We weren't that high up...", said Santana.

"At that point it didn't matter. It was a weird mixture of alcohol, stress and adrenalin I guess", said Jade.

"I probably wasn't any help. Due to my violence, and shit talk on the bus. I'm sorry", said Santana.

"Already told you, forgiven", Jade said, holding Santana's hand.

"I'm sorry, there's something I don't understand. If your brother...violates you...all the time...why don't you think somebody will believe you? I mean...you obviously have proof. I know it's not like proof you'd ever want to admit you have, but it's there. If you would have gone to the hospital or police or something, they wouldn't have any other choice but to believe you",said Tina.

"Nope. My Dad has people all over this town, stuffed into the same back pocket he keeps his wallet in...if you know what I mean", said Jade. Tina nodded her head.

"So, if that's the case, when you talk to the police later today, will they actually do anything to help", asked Rachel.

"I think so. There's certain people I can talk to, so if they're around, I'll be able to sing like bird", said Jade, nervously.

"Okay look. I think this is probably pretty obvious at this point, but I think you need to hear it. Jade it doesn't matter what happens after this is over. If it comes right down to you loosing your entire family, it's still okay. We will all be here for you. Believe me girl, I understand why you didn't say anything, but you don't have to be scared anymore. You can come to us about anything from now on", said Mercedes. Jade nodded her head, and smiled.

"This might be a very dumb thing to ask, but, how are you feeling now", asked Rachel.

"Honestly, I'm just tired. A little confused too, I guess", said Jade.

"Why confused?"

"It's just...even as bad as things are right now, it's what I'm used to. And, it's not like I wanted it to be like this forever, but I'm really nervous. I mean, what's my life gonna' be after this is over? What's gonna' happen to my brothers, and sister? How much more will my parents hate me? I don't get it, I'm pissed off at myself. My parents have me so messed up, like mentally fucking exhausted. But I still love them. I still love Jonah, I still love Nessa...I still...love Mika...", Jade said, tears rolling down her face." After all they've put me through...why can't I hate them as much as they hate me?"

"Because, you're different in the best way possible Jade. You don't have to sink to their level to make yourself feel better. They're horrible people, and you aren't", said Alyson.

"But, that's just it, we're family. Bound by blood whether I like it or not, doesn't that make me part of who they are", asked Jade desperately. Santana grabbed a napkin, and wiped some of the tears from Jade's face.

"God, is that what you think? Is that why you've been struggling so hard with this", asked Tina.

"That's part of it", cried Jade.

"Sweetie no, it's not like that all the time. Sometimes it's the exact opposite, and I think you and your family are proof of that",said Quinn, and all the girls agreed. Jade just nodded her head.

"You have this family, you have the band family, you have family. Blood related or not, I know I've always felt like a sister to you. Don't let them win Jade. They're taking advantage of your loving nature, they know damn well you still love them. Fight your feelings on this one", said Alyson.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. "Who would come here so early in the morning", asked Rachel, standing up."Oh, it's probably Britt. She texted me last night, said she misses us all and would be here in the morning", said Santana." Awe", said Quinn. Rachel walked over to the front door and opened it. Jade's brother was standing there, looking shy as ever.

"Jonah", she asked.

"I'm really sorry...to just...show up like this, but I need to talk to my sister. If that's okay", he said.

Rachel wasn't sure what to do. She knew Jonah was nothing like Mika, but she was still pretty nervous."Um...Jade", she hollered. A few seconds later, Jade walked into the room, followed by Santana." Jonah, what's wrong", she asked, the minute she saw him." We need to talk", said Jonah." Okay", said Jade, but as she stepped forward Santana grabbed her wrist." What", asked Jade. Santana just shook her head.

"He's not the monster in the family, trust me. He's totally harmless",said Jade. Santana looked at Jonah. He was tall, but not very built. Rachel stood there with the door opening, thinking back to dinner at Jade's house. Jonah had barely spoken, and didn't really make eye contact with anyone the whole time.

"Come in Jonah",she said. He nodded politely and stepped inside.

"How did you know where I was", asked Jade, giving him a quick hug." Mom told me. So, I looked up the address", said Jonah.

"How did she know I was here", asked Jade, in shock.

"I have no idea", said Jonah. He was giving Jade a look, as if he didn't want to be around her friends." Come on", she said. She grabbed his hand, and led him through the kitchen, out the backyard. When she walked through with him, the girl's stared until they were out of site.

"Was that Jonah", asked Quinn, as Rachel and Santana came back into the room.

"Yeah...",said Santana." Why is he here", asked Quinn.

"Oh you don't have to worry about him, he's a total sweetheart",said Alyson.

"Really", asked Tina.

"Yeah, swear to God. I...dated him before. Until yesterday, I never really understood why he broke up with me",said Alyson, and girl's all nodded their heads.

Meanwhile in the backyard, the discussion between Jade and Jonah was getting heated. "You are not doing this Jade, they will fuck you up for real", Jonah was saying.

"Don't you think I know that? I don't care Jonah, this has to stop."

"I don't want them to hurt you. I'm sick and fucking tired of watching them hurt you. If you do this, they'll just get pissed and take you out. What's worse is, they'll get away with it. You know they will."

"Look, if you really think something horrible will happen if I talk, just run Jonah. Take some money, get in your, drive and don't stop. You'll be better off, if you leave now they will never find you",said Jade, almost crying.

"You know I can't do that."

"You can. You just won't, and I know exactly why. Same reason I never opened my mouth, you love them. You don't know why, but you do and it hurts. Trust me when I say, I've always understood why you've never taken my side in any situation. I get it, and I'm not mad at you for it", cried Jade.

"Maybe you should be. It's not fair. You'd think maybe one of two brothers you have would be able to live one lifetime without hurting you", cried Jonah.

"You never hurt me."

"I do. Every time Nessa beats the piss out of you for no reason, every time mom hits you...every time Mika-".

"Don't say it", snapped Jade.

"I hear you cry Jade! I hear you beg him to stop, I hear what he says to you, I hear how he touches you, and I wanna' fucking kill myself because I never helped you! Not once did I ever do anything about it", yelled Jonah, through his tears.

Jade grabbed him and hugged him as tight as she could." I know the shame you feel, because we share it. But we're not going down on this together. No fucking way. You have two choices Jonah. You can get your crap together and run, or you can stay here and deal with the giant shit storm that's just around the corner. Either way, I love you, and always will", she cried.

"I'm your big brother...I'm supposed to protect you. That's the normal", he said. He picked her up, without breaking the hug, and held her tight.

"You didn't hurt me, that's protection enough. And since when is our family normal", cried Jade.

Little did either of them know that all the girl's could hear every word they were saying inside. They'd all started crying. Once Jade and Jonah came back inside, Jonah stayed for a few minutes and talked. Then he left for the Price household. Jade watched from the doorway as he got in his car and drove away. She wanted to run after his car, and tell him she changed her mind. That she wanted him to fight for her, but she couldn't do it. She could see how much pain he was in already and refused to cause him anymore. She knew what she needed to do, and it was getting done that very day.


	23. Chapter 23

**Writer's Note: Hey people. Sorry for the super long update wait. Been really freakin' busy. But, really thank you to those who have been reviewing and loving this story. It means a lot to me. And will mean a lot to those who know and love the person "Jade" is based on. Please keep reading, and I hope you all like the new chapter.**

* * *

Jade sat up in bed, breathing heavily, tears rolling down her face. She had totally forgotten where she was. All she knew is that somebody was after her, and that escaping was damn near impossible if not a wasted effort on her part. Her cloud of confusion of tears was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder, and she started to scream bloody murder.

"Jade...calm down baby, it's okay. It's me...it's just me", said Santana. Jade still wasn't convinced, she wouldn't stop moving around and trying to get out of bed. Santana wrapped one arm around her, and gently grabbed her face with her other hand. She looked right into Jade's eyes.

"Jade, look at me. Calm down, and concentrate on my voice. This is me...Santana...you're okay", she said, sternly. Jade breathing started to even out, and she stopped moving around.

"S-Santana...", she questioned.

"Yeah...yeah, it's me baby. I'm right here", said Santana, kissing her on the cheek.

"He's coming to get me...we can't stay here he's coming to get me..can we p-please go hide Santana", cried Jade hysterically. She was trembling, and wouldn't stop fidgeting around.

"Nobody is coming to get you honey...and if they were, they'd have a hell of a time trying to get to you, because there is no way I'd let them. You're in my arms, you're safe, and in my arms...", whispered Santana.

"W-where...are..we", questioned Jade.

It had been two weeks since Jade had gone to the police and given them information about her family. Since then, her entire family had been MIA. Jolt was closed, and locked up tight, and there were at least five or six different stories all over the local news, as to why the Price family had fallen of the face of the planet. Alyson, Joey, Kurt, and Puck had broken into the abandon Price home, and removed everything that belonged to Jade. She'd been crashing at different people's places, but mainly at Santana's home with her. She'd developed more anxiety issues, and life as she knew it was one very painful nightmare. Santana as well as the rest of Jade's friends had gotten used to Jade's random stressed out behavior. Every night like clockwork, she was ripped from her sleep by nightmares so terrifying that she had no choice but to believe they were the absolute truth. Sleeping alone was a thing of the past, and something she never wanted to do again. After her nerves were calmed, she'd always asked whoever she was with, where she was.

"We're in my house, in my bed. Everything is okay", said Santana, as if she had said it a hundred times before. Santana's bedroom door opened and her mother walked in.

"Santana, sweetheart...is everything okay", she asked."Yeah Mom. Jade had another nightmare", answered Santana. Her mother had no idea about her and Jade, she just thought they were friends. The same thoughts went for Brittany. It wasn't that she didn't want to tell her mother about her sexual orientation, she just wasn't really sure of the response she would have to deal with. All Mrs. Lopez knew is that Jade was a close friend that was going through something horrible.

"Jade, are you alright", she asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up Mrs. Lopez", cried Jade.

"No, no don't be sorry sweetheart, just let me know if you girls needs anything. I'll be right down the hall."

"Thank you Mom", said Santana, and her mother was gone. Jade's crying continued, as she clung to Santana's body tightly."Shhhh...everything is okay...", whispered Santana." Please don't let me go...", cried Jade.

"I'm not gonna' let you go...I promise."

"You're starting to hate this...I can tell. You hate me for this", cried Jade.

"Stop it. I don't hate you, I'm not pissed at you. I'm pissed at the situation, and the state of mind those mother fuckers have put you in", said Santana. She started to cry, and rock Jade's body back and forth." I don't like seeing you like this. Not sleeping, not eating. Sick, in pain, scared to go outside. But Jade, I love you so much...and I will never blame you for any of this. Never."

Jade just cried and cried for another hour until she finally fell asleep again. Santana held her tight in her arms for the rest of the night. The next afternoon, they drove to Alyson's house. When they arrived, Quinn was already there. Santana went walking into the garage, which was the hang out area at Alyson's house.

"Hey you", said Alyson."Hey", said Santana, plopping down on the couch next to Quinn." Where's Jade?"

"She fell asleep on the way over here. She did not sleep well at all last night, so I'm not waking her up right now. She really needs the rest."

"She have another nightmare", asked Alyson.

"This was worse. She actually thought somebody was chasing her this time. Took me a few minutes to convince her that it wasn't real", said Santana.

"That's not good. Rachel was reading some things online about people with anxiety issues like Jade. Sounds likes he had a night terror. It's kind of like a nightmare, only much more realistic. Doesn't sound like fun", said Quinn.

"Great", said Santana.

"Where is Rachel anyways", asked Alyson.

"At lunch with her Dads. She'll be around later on. But, since she's not here now, I need you to tell me how Jade was yesterday and last night. Rachel's been trying really hard to figure out how to help her, without taking her to a shrink. Seeing as how she refuses to visit one...", said Quinn, sadly.

"Wouldn't eat a damn thing all day, until my Mom literally put food in her mouth, made her chew and swallow it in front of her. Brit wanted us to go to the movies with her and Tina, but Jade wouldn't leave the house. And honestly, for the rest of the day, she just sat and did nothing. When we finally went to bed, it took me an hour to get her to sleep. Then she woke up like not even twenty minutes later, bawling her eyes out. Got her back to sleep, but she was tossing and turning the whole night. We took a shower this morning, she ate nothing but a piece a bread for breakfast. Not even toast, just a piece of bread. Took me almost two hours just to get her in my car to come here."

As Quinn and Alyson both shook their heads." This is getting to be a lot worse than I thought it was gonna' be", said Alyson." Tell me about it", said Santana.

"You know, when she stayed with me and Rachel the other night, we tried getting her to play her guitar and she wouldn't", said Quinn Sadly.

"Yup, same thing happened here the other night", said Alyson.

"That's nothing. Made her get on the scale the other day...she's down yet another eight pounds. She's not like unhealthy skinny but she is well on her way, and it's scaring the hell out of me. I mean, what the fuck are we supposed to do, we have to fix this", said Santana.

"You need to calm down",said Alyson.

"No, fuck that! We pushed her into this whole situation, she knew damn well this would happen, why the hell do you think she didn't want anyone to know? Her fears are coming to life...how would you feel if that was happening to you", snapped Santana.

"I know that feeling. My Dad, remember", asked Quinn.

Meanwhile, Jade sat in Santana's car. She had woken up, but she didn't feel like getting out of the car at all. She looked around, just to make sure she was really alone. She then took a flask from her messenger bag, and started to drink from it. She hadn't been allowed to drink as much as she liked, and hiding it from her friends had become a guilty pleasure of hers. Not one she was proud of, but it happened nonetheless. She wanted nothing more than to disappear. Just like the rest of her family had. She felt nothing but guilt since the day she had opened her mouth. Even knowing that she hadn't told the cops everything she should have, she still felt guilt. For more than just one reason.

_Jade-_

_"I've got a really bad disease_

_It's got me begging_

_On my hands and knees_

_So take me to emergency_

_'Cause something seems to be missing_

_Somebody take the pain away_

_It's like an ulcer bleeding in my brain_

_So send me to the pharmacy_

_So I can lose my memory_

_I'm elated_

_Medicated_

_Lord knows I've tried to find a way_

_To run away_

_I think they found another cure_

_For broken hearts and feeling insecure_

_You'd be surprised what I endure_

_What makes you feel so self-assured"_

She drank the rest of what was in her flask, and put it back in her bag.

_"I need to find a place to hide_

_You never know what could be_

_Waiting outside_

_The accidents that you could find_

_It's like some kind of suicide_

_So what ails you is what impales you_

_I feel like I've been crucified to be satisfied_

_I'm a victim of my symptom_

_I am my own worst enemy_

_You're a victim of your symptom_

_You are your own worst enemy_

_Know your enemy_

_I'm elated_

_Medicated_

_I am my own worst enemy_

_So what ails you is what impales you_

_You are your own worst enemy_

_You're a victim of the system_

_You are your own worst enemy_

_You're a victim of the system_

_You are your own worst enemy."_

She laid her head back on the seat, and closed her eyes tight. She thought about her parents. Where they were, and what they were doing. She assumed they were trying hard to cover anything that she had undone. She wondered what her sister was up to. If she had drank herself to death yet, or was slapping the hell out of somebody else to satisfy her needs to hurt her own little sister. She wanted to know what Jonah was doing to cope with all the drama. She needed him to be okay, no matter where he was or what he was doing. Then, she thought about Mika. If he was scared. If he had even been worried about what might happen to him, or if he felt any shame yet. Or worse. What if he was hurting other girls...

She couldn't shake the thought. Her breathing took on a rather hyper pace, as tears started rolling down her face. She clenched her fists tight, and her body started to shake. She felt like she was going to vomit, and sat straight up in her seat. To her surprise, Brittany was standing just outside the car, looking in at her. Once she realized Jade was freaking out, she quickly opened the car door and pulled her out. Jade fell to the ground, and started to vomit in the driveway.

"Oh no", said Brittany, and she got down onto the ground, and moved Jade's hair from her face." It's okay Jade", she said, rubbing her back. When Jade finished throwing up, Brittany pulled her back, and let her rest against her. She reached into her purse, and pulled out a bottle of water." Here, I think you need to rinse your mouth. Nobody needs that taste in their mouth", she said. Jade took a few sips of water, and spit them out.

"Jade, are you okay", asked Brittany. Jade just nodded a little. Brittany hugged her tight, then helped her to stand up." Come on", she said, taking Jade's hand and leading her towards the garage. An hour later, Jade was passed out inside of Alyson's house. The girl's stayed in the garage when she slept. Rachel had shown up, and they had started to discuss what to do about Jade.

"My Dad's think that we should talk to her about seeing somebody again", Rachel was saying.

"That will never happen, every time we bring it up, she freaks out", said Alyson.

"Well, wait though what if it's somebody she knows", asked Quinn.

"Yeah right, like who", asked Santana.

"Ms. Pillsbury...", said Quinn.

"Oh, she's so nice, I bet she'll help Jade", said Brittany cheerfully.

"I agree, I think she'd be more than happy to talk to Jade", said Rachel.

"Who are you guys talking about", asked Alyson.

"She's the guidance counselor at our school. One of the easiest people to talk to ever. Doesn't even feel like your talking to a counselor during her conversations", said Santana.

"Oh, well...I mean, would she have an issue with being called over summer break", asked Alyson.

"I doubt it, she's really sweet",said Quinn.

Around seven o'clock that night, the girls were all on their way back to Santana's house. Emma had agreed to meet them there. Jade was riding with Quinn, Rachel and Alyson, while Santana drove Brittany in her car. Brittany was still in the dark about Santana and Jade's relationship. All the girls felt horrible for keeping it a secret, but it was agreed among them all that it was better for the time being. Santana couldn't help but feel just the tiniest bit of pride. After all, she was getting away with being with two girls at once.

Once Emma had gotten to Santana's house, her and Jade sat in the living room together. Santana's parents were out, so the girls gathered in the kitchen, to listen in on Emma and Jade's conversation.

"Jade, you seem angry", Emma stated.

"I'm not, I'm just confused. Not that it's isn't nice to see you, I just don't get why you're here", said Jade.

"Well, the girls gave me a call, they're very concerned for you right now. I can't say I blame them, I've been trying to keep up with the news about your family. I can only imagine what you must be going through."

"There is no possible way I could make anyone understand...not even you Ms. Pillsbury."

"Why don't you just try to explain it to me."

Jade studied Emma for a moment. She'd always liked her. She's always thought she looked like a little kid. She had an innocence about her that was rare. Jade felt like it was a damn shame that she had to listen to so many problems day in and day out. Now here she was, on her down time, trying to help. She took a deep breath.

"Imagine waking up in the middle of the night to see somebody you're supposed to look up to, standing over you with a look on their face you'd never once seen. Looking at you as if you were...what they had always desired. You're happy to see them, yet something inside of you is telling you to get up, and run. You're so confused, and so scared that your entire body freezes. Now, imagine that person getting under the covers with you, and holding you like a lover...touching you like...like they wanna' make love to you. Having them whisper in your ear that they won't wanna' hurt you, but they will if you don't do what you want them to do."

Jade wasn't crying, but Emma couldn't help but tear up just looking at the broken girl that sat in front of her. Tears rolled down her cheeks, but it was easy to tell she was forcing herself not to break.

"Now, imagine that person holding you down, and causing a pain that you never...EVER...in your life felt before. A pain that you would never want to associate with something that supposedly feels so good. Their holding you down so you can't move. Their covering your mouth so you can't scream. Everything they're whispering in your ear is making you wanna' puke. When they finish, they make damn sure you understand...that if you ever tell anyone, they will kill you. And what they did was out of love, and protection. It happens almost every night for years upon fucking years, until you have to force yourself not to react anymore. You just lay there and take it, over and over again you take as if it's part of your life, for the rest of your life. Out of fear for other innocent people you endure that pain, no matter how much it hurts. No matter how much you pray for God to just...make your heart stop beating. That prayer is never answered, no matter how many times you shout it to the sky. Trust no longer exists in your home. Relying on anyone to save you becomes a far off dream. It's just so pointless. One day you wake up, and you realize, it's not a bad dream, it's your life. And excepting it is all you can do."

By the time Jade was done talking, Emma had grabbed her hand and held it. The girls sat at the kitchen table crying silently, holding each other's hands.

"Ms. Pillsbury, I wouldn't wish my life on my worst enemy. I would never want anyone else to feel the pain of having love for a family of psychotic criminals. It's just not ideal, not in my opinion. It's like the world's longest game of tug a war, only...it's going on inside of my head. Tugging endlessly at my heart strings like lost love does. I hate myself for this. For putting my friends through this, for scaring my family away, and I know I will be like this for the rest of my life. I can't fight it anymore, I fucked up badly, and this is me paying for it. This is what I deserve. So, do yourself a favor, go home, and enjoy the rest of your summer. Don't waste your time sitting here with me...my friends are already doing too much of that", cried Jade.

Emma couldn't take it anymore. Her phobia and germs, and sickness seemed to just fall away, as she reached out, and pulled Jade in for the biggest hug she had ever given anybody.

* * *

**Song Jade Sang: Restless Heart Syndrome By: Green Day**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ugh, sorry guys, I just realized there is like an abundance of typo's in the last chapter. I guess I wasn't paying attention.**

* * *

"So, you had mentioned that Jade's been having night terrors", stated Emma. She was still with the girls at Santana's house. Jade had gone outside with Alyson to get some air.

"Yes, she has. At first just nightmares, but lately it's kind of escalated into something much worse", said Rachel.

"Last night, she had one. Thought Mika was chasing her",said Santana.

"Does she sleep alone", asked Emma.

"No since a couple weeks ago. When she stays with us, we do what Rachel calls...the...the...", Quinn tried to say but she couldn't remember.

"The comfort sandwich. Sounds silly, I know but it's proven to be somewhat effective. She sleeps in between us, so she doesn't feel un-protected when she's sleeping", said Rachel.

"Oh wow, and that usually works", asked Emma.

"It only failed once. She woke up swinging, and beating the crap out of her pillow. When I grabbed her, she swung at me, luckily she was still half asleep otherwise who knows what my face would look like right now", said Quinn.

"Yes, she thought Mika was attacking me, so we're guessing that in the nightmare she was fighting him. When she woke up she believed it was really happening", said Rachel.

"Does she know that she swung at you", asked Emma." She has no idea. It took a while, but when she finally calmed down, she picked Rachel up and wouldn't put her down for almost forty-five minutes. She thought if she put her down, Mika would come attack her", said Quinn.

"Oh my. Well, as far as the night terrors go, if it gets that bad again, try not to touch her until you are absolutely sure she won't do something drastic. If she doesn't remember what she did during the terror, that means it happened when she was basically still asleep. Given that she tried to harm you, I wouldn't let her know that she did. Knowing her the way I believe I do, she would probably just end up feeling extremely guilty", said Emma.

"Definitely", said Santana.

"You should just take her outside when she gets sad. But, only when it's raining", said Brittany.

"Why honey", asked Rachel.

"Don't you remember? Jade likes the rain", said Brittany.

Meanwhile outside, Jade was smoking a cigarette with Alyson inside of her car. Alyson reached over, opened her glove box, and pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"Please tell me that's for me", said Jade.

"It is. Not that I love going against our friend's wishes, but something tells me you'll sleep better tonight if your bombed like Bagdad. Drink it down, and let it rest love", said Alyson. Jade smile, and took a shot from the bottle.

"Feel better getting those things off your chest", asked Alyson.

"Not really, no", said Jade.

"Why not?"

"It's bad enough having everyone spend their summer vacation babysitting me, now my school shrink is wasting her free time too. That isn't fair to her, or any of you", said Jade, taking another shot.

"You do realize that had we not both started hanging around these girls, we'd be with each other everyday anyways...right", asked Alyson."Yeah, true",said Jade. Alyson leaned over and rested her head on Jade's shoulder." Where am I sleeping tonight", asked Jade, taking another shot." My house. I think it's Brit's turn to stay here", said Alyson. Just then there was a knock on the window, and they both over to see Santana standing there. She didn't look happy. Jade opened the door, and Santana leaned in.

"Not okay, get rid of it", she said. Jade and Alyson both laughed a little as Jade capped the vodka bottle and gave it to Alyson.

"Alyson, you know better than that ya' dumb bitch", she joked.

Alyson just rolled her eyes.

"So, Ms. Pillsbury is gonna' come go to Rachel's for lunch in a few days, you can try talking to her some more than, okay", asked Santana. Jade nodded slowly.

"God, look at you, I mean you are absolutely exhausted", said Santana, resting her hand on Jade's face."Oh okay, and you have a fever, that is just fantastic",she said sarcastically. Alyson reached over and touched Jade's forehead." You are a little warm...", she said.

"Okay, no fucking around with video games and shit tonight, make sure she gets rest", said Santana." I will..", whined Alyson." I'm not kidding Screamo Junior, I'll kick your ass", she laughed.

"Right right, I know."

After the girls said goodbye to Emma, Alyson took Jade with her, and Rachel and Quinn went home. They were sitting on the couch in the dark living room, watching TV. Snuggled together under a blanket like they usually were when they watched TV. Rachel sat nestled in between Quinn's legs. She sighed quietly.

"Something on your mind honey", asked Quinn.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing", she asked.

"Meaning what exactly?"

"I know that helping Jade is the right thing to do in general. It's just I feel we've opened a door that we can't close. Now more than ever I believe there is a thin line between being there for a friend, and forcing a friend to be honest about something, and fixing it. At this point, I'm having trouble deciding which side of that line we stand on", explained Rachel.

"I understand, and yeah this is a very frustrating situation. But, Ms. Pillsbury seems to think we're doing the right thing. And, now that she knows what's going on, she's here to help us figure it out", said Quinn. Rachel nodded, but Quinn could tell that she wasn't convinced.

"What are you so worried about that you aren't telling me", she asked.

Rachel shifted uncomfortably, then rested her head on Quinn's chest." What must it be like, not knowing where your entire family is? Quinn, these are very dangerous people. They've been hurting Jade all her life, now she has no idea where they are hiding. If it was you, would you want to leave the house? Would you be able to sleep", she asked.

"You make a good point."

"If you think about it, I mean really think about it, Jade giving up and not wanting to try just...makes sense. She's been through all those things, and now she's just going through a different thing. She's going to have problems for the rest of her life. I won't lie, I think if I had a thought like that sitting in the back of my mind, I'd try to jump off a two story building too", said Rachel sadly.

"I figured that out, by the way. She knew she might not have died, but when you drink as much as Jade does, sometimes you can't feel anything. You're just...numb. I'm pretty sure she just wanted that numbness to last a lot longer", said Quinn.

"So, are you saying she was just trying to paralyze herself", asked Rachel.

"That, or put herself in a coma. Which is probably where she'd be, had Santana not gone up there. Look Rach, I understand what you're saying about Jade, and everything you're thinking. But, we can't let her give up, it just wouldn't be fair. You can't choose your own family", said Quinn.

"I beg to differ Quinn Fabray", giggled Rachel.

"That is so not what I mean", laughed Quinn." No, I just mean, Jade was born into the Price family, and she just happens to be a better person, that's all. At the very least, I'd say we're just being a better family to her. Not forcing her to do anything. I'm not saying you're wrong...I wouldn't dare start _that _fight right now...I'm just...giving you something else to ponder", said Quinn. Rachel smiled and looked up at Quinn.

"I love you", she said.

"I love you too", said Quinn, and they started to kiss.

The next morning, when Alyson woke up, she had to do a double take. Jade was laying next to her, fast asleep. Alyson looked at her clock. It was ten in the morning. She smiled to herself, grabbed her cell phone and left her bedroom. She dialed Santana's number.

"Hello", said Santana tiredly.

"She slept all night", said Alyson.

"Wait, what?"

It was obvious that Alyson had woken Santana up, but she didn't care at the moment.

"Last night, we went to bed like...maybe a little after midnight. She's sleeping in the same position as when she fell asleep. That means she slept the whole night", said Alyson.

"Well, that's great...but...God...maybe you should make sure she's alive...", said Santana.

"Oh stop, her chest is rising and falling", laughed Alyson.

"Why you lookin' at her chest...", asked Santana suspiciously.

"Fuck you. It's the weekend, we're partying tonight", said Alyson.

"Yeah fine, but where", asked Santana.

"Hey, Jade's parents aren't the only one's who like to go outta' town. My Mom's on a trip with her new boyfriend...", said Alyson.

Sure enough, that night, Alyson's house was packed with people. The girls were sitting in the kitchen, when Puck came in.

"Hey there Mohawk", said Alyson." What's up ladies. I come with alcohol", he said putting a paper bag on the table.

"Nice Puckerman", laughed Jade. He started pulling bottles from the bag." Vodka, Beer, and for Rachel...", he said, as he pulled a bottle of Jack Daniels Whiskey from the bag.

"Oh God...", said Rachel. She started to gag, got up and ran from the kitchen.

"Puck, you are such a douche bag", said Quinn, and she chased after Rachel." Awe come on, it was a joke", he laughed.

Santana looked inside the bag and started laughing." What", asked Alyson." He has wine coolers in there."

"Oh Jesus, have we not learned our lesson", asked Jade.

"Whatever, condoms are in the my back pocket", said Puck.

"You brought more than one", asked Alyson. Puck just smiled, took his six pack of beer, and walked away." I'll be back, I need to make sure my bedroom door is locked. I don't want a Mini Puckerman being conceived in there", said Alyson, as she got up and walked away. It was just Santana and Jade sitting at the table next to each other. Jade looked at Santana and smiled.

"And what are you looking at, Ja-Ja-Jaded", asked Santana.

"You."

"Yeah? Well, I'm looking at you too...come here", said Santana. They were just about to kiss, when Brittany walked into the room pushing Artie. They quickly moved away from each other."Hey Hotwheels, how's my handsome fellow", said Jade." Feeling pretty good actually", said Artie, raising his cup in the air." Dude...no drinking and driving, that's not cool", said Santana.

A while later, a huge group of people were gathered in the living room watching a game of beer pong between Finn, and Tina. It was Tina's turn, she closed one eye, took her shot and made it in the cup. Everybody started cheering. After Finn drunkenly chugged the beer, Puck smacked him in the back of the head." Dude...", said Finn.

"Dude nothing you loser, you're getting your ass kicked by a girl. Man up, or move over", said Puck. On the other side, Tina was getting her pep talk.

"Okay you got this girl, not question. Keep doing what you're doing...cuz' it's workin'...", said Mercedes.

"This seems like such a disgusting game", said Rachel." It is if you don't drink beer",said Jade.

"I got winner", said Santana.

"So...you got Tina", laughed Quinn.

As Finn picked up the ping pong ball to take the last shot, he stumbled a little." Keep it together man", said Puck. Finn raised his hand to throw the ball, but ended up just falling backwards onto the floor. Alyson grabbed Tina's arm and held it up.

"Boys and Girls...we have a winner!"

Everybody cheered and screamed, and people started to set up the table again. The doorbell rang a few times, as if somebody really needed to get in."Fuck...that's probably my neighbor. God, she freaks out over the stupidest shit",said Alyson."I'll take care of it", said Jade. She put her cup down and hurried to the door. She opened it, took one look at who was standing there, and ran back through the house screaming.

"Head for the hills, it's the mother fucking devil!"

She ran into the kitchen and dove under the table.

Everybody turned around, to see Sue Sylvester standing inside of the door." Sweet Jesus, what is THAT doing here", screeched Kurt. Everybody at the party who was from McKinley High ran into the kitchen. "You guys chill, it's just my neighbor Sue. She's scary as shit, but I mean calm down",laughed Alyson.

"Oh Alyson, I think you'll find that I have quite the effect on some of your friends here", said Sue.

"I think I'm gonna' be sick", whispered Quinn, who was hiding in the kitchen almost the Glee clubbers and other McKinley students.

Brittany came strolling out of the bathroom and saw Sue standing there.

"Oh my God, Hey Coach Sylvester", she said, happily waving.

"Simple Spice, fancy meeting you here. Alyson the noise needs to end, or I'll call the police. I have pull you know, I could have you sent away to an children's prison, high up in the mountains. Somewhere where it snows all the time, and nobody will ever find you. Ever", said Sue.

"I'm sorry Sue, I didn't realize we were being so loud, you don't have to call the cops. And for the love of God, why are you making such wackyass threats again", laughed Alyson." I told you to stop drinking those German Protein shakes."

"What the fuck, she wears her track suits over summer break", whispered Santana. Everybody started to giggle.

"Well, judging by the amount the amount of alcohol, I assume your mother isn't around for a few days. Why wouldn't you have a party, God I can just smell a teen pregnancy", snapped Sue.

"Whoa, how'd she know you were here Quinn", asked Puck.

"Shut your face", said Quinn.

"Why are we hiding exactly", asked Tina.

"Hello, aren't we all thinking the same thing? She sees us drinking here together, she'll try her very best to use it against us once school starts again", said Kurt.

"I only ran because I didn't want her to hit me...or shoot me...", said Jade.

"Shit, Finn's still passed out on the floor in there", said Mercedes.

"No, no don't worry you can't see him from where Ms. Sylvester is standing", said Artie.

"Hold up, Artie, how the Hell did you get in here so fast. And boy, where is your wheelchair", asked Mercedes. Artie just looked at Puck.

"I scooped him up and ran with him, don't give me that look. Least he isn't out there", said Puck.

"Brit's out there, what are the odds she'll say something to blow your cover", asked Jade. Everybody in the room just gave her a look.

"Right. I'm on it", laughed Jade, and she crawled out from under the table. She walked into the living room, just as Sue had started to talk to Brittany.

"What are you doing here Brittany", she was asking.

Jade panicked and said the very first thing she could think of.

", Brit! Your cat just called my cell phone, it told me you didn't hide your diary very well."

"Oh not again. Sorry Ms. Sylvester I have to go call my cat back. God, why can't he just stay out of my personal business", said Brittany as she left the room.

"Well if it isn't Jade Price. I knew I'd seen you hanging around here before", said Sue.

"How's your summer going coach", asked Jade.

"I'll let you know later. Tomorrow I'm going on a nude hiking trip, done it every summer for the passed four years", she said proudly. Jade and Alyson exchanged looks of disgust.

"Ugh...", Tina gagged.

"Now I know I'm gonna' be sick, that is just horrible", said Quinn.

"Sounds...like...a blast...listen Ms. Sylvester, if we promise to move the party elsewhere, can you please not call the cops", asked Jade.

"That's a start, what else you got to offer", asked Sue, folding her arms across her chest.

"Um, what else do...you want...", asked Alyson.

"Tell you what. Move the party, mow my lawn for a week Alyson. Do those things, I won't make a noise complaint, and I'll pretend like I don't know that half of McKinley High, including the little Glee monsters, are at this little get together", said Sue with a huge smile on her face.

"What the...", mumbled.

"It's a deal, but how did you know...", asked Alyson.

"Please, I have windows and maid with spy like instincts. I trained her myself. Thanks to me she can now add special agent to her resume", said Sue.

"Wow", said Jade, trying not to laugh.

"You have exactly thirty minutes", said Sue and she turned around and left.

"Coast is clear", yelled Alyson, half laughing.

Everybody came out of hiding.

"Okay, seriously, that lady is the cheerleading coach at your school", asked Joey.

"Terrifying, isn't she", asked Rachel.

"No, what's terrifying is that tomorrow some poor mountain animal is gonna' see that women naked", stated Artie.

"Fucking gross, oh my God that image is like burned into my mind forever", said Santana. There was mixture of laughter and gagging noises heard throughout the room. Brittany came strolling back from the hallway.

"So, I talked to my cat. He says he's sorry, and he's putting my diary back where he found it", she said. Everybody giggled a little." That's good Brit, I'm glad you worked it out", laughed Jade.

"Alright, Joey call your sister, tell her not to bother going to bed. This party is moving down the block", said Alyson.


	25. Chapter 25

**Again, sorry about the long wait. Things have been a little out of control for me lately. To all the people wondering why I don't have more reviews, to be honest I'm wondering the same thing. But, hey that's life, people like what they like. I'm just thankful for those of you who review that enjoy the story as is. Here's the next chapter, hope you all like it. **

* * *

The afternoon following Alyson's party, Shelby brought Baby Beth over to Rachel's house to visit. They were sitting in the living room, talking with Shelby.

"She's getting so chubby", laugh Quinn, who was laying on the floor playing with Beth.

"Well, she should be, she eats enough", laughed Shelby.

Rachel yawned, and laid her head down on the back of the couch." Were you two out last night", asked Shelby."Mhm, we were at a friend's party. Didn't drink much, but it was at two different locations. Also, Rachel didn't wanna' leave because our friend Jade has...random drunken tendencies",said Quinn.

"I see. It's just funny, because you look like how I look when I'm constantly chasing after a busy bodied little baby. That's a whole different kind of tired within itself", laughed Shelby. "Actually, believe it or not, I feel like I have a busy bodied baby, only it's not a baby it's..."

Rachel was cut off, when the front door opened and in walked Puck and Alyson. Puck was carrying Jade in his arms like a baby."Oh my god...", said Rachel standing up.

"No, relax she's just passed out...", said Alyson."Yeah, finally...", said Puck." Where should I put her?"

"Guest room", said Rachel sitting back down. Puck wandered up the stairs, and Alyson took a seat on the floor next to Quinn.

"Oh my god...Alyson Anders...", said Shelby.

"Hey Ms. C...", said Alyson.

"Wait...how do you two know each other", asked Quinn." Alyson used to be our drummer for Vocal Adrenalin...you guys didn't know that", asked Shleby."Oh wow, no we did not", said Rachel, giving Alyson a sneaky look." Wait, Aly you go to Carmel High", asked Quinn." Used to. dropped out around the same time Jade was expelled", said Alyson." That's a shame, because you are missed. New drummer has no skill at all compared to you", said Shelby.

"Well, Jade was being all insecure about getting her G.E.D...so we did it together. Not surprised that you didn't know I went to that school. Bet you didn't know I was in the rafters of McKinley High at one point in time either", laughed Alyson.

"You were part of the "Big Slush", asked Rachel in shock." Indeed I was, and it was epic. Jade's a sweet girl, but that mind of hers is truly diabolical at times", laughed Alyson.

"Yeah...speaking of Jade...", said Rachel.

"Oh yeah, last night after you guys left, she wouldn't stop drinking. She's been up all night...had little bit of an episode".

Puck came walking down the stairs, and into the livingroom."Quinn, can I talk to you for a minute please", he asked quietly." Don't you wanna' play with Beth", she asked." Sure I do...yeah...I just...need to talk to you first...", he said, walking into the kitchen. A confused expression came across Quinn's face as she handed Beth to Alyson, and stood up."Um...just a warning Quinn...he's really upset...", said Alyson. Quinn walked into the kitchen. Puck was facing away from her just looking out the window." Puck...", she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. When he turned around, he had tears in his eyes.

"Oh my God...are you okay", she asked." No...I'm not. I'm hung over...and really fucking confused..", he said." What's the matter", she asked, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell us...", he asked quietly.

"About what?"

"About Jade. Ya' know it's just really fucked up how all you girls got so close with her, and know everything that's going on with her. But, us guys are left out of the loop. So last night, you leave Joey's house, and me and Artie have to sit there and watch Alyson pull her out of this really weird anxiety attack...", said Puck.

"You knew she had issues Puck. It's not like you didn't know what was going on, it's been all over the news for weeks", said Quinn.

"Yeah, the part about her family being insane, not the part where her brother ra-...raped her", snapped Puck, not wanting to actually say it.

"Whoa, okay...what happened last night exactly", asked Quinn.

"She fell asleep on the couch...and when I went to wake her up...she totally freaked out. Tried to hit me...cried because she thought I was gonna' touch her. She...she..." Puck stuttered.

"She what", asked Quinn.

"She...told me I could have her...but...she wanted me to be gentle..." said Puck, more tears running down his face.

"Puck...". Quinn rubbed his arm.

"What did that ass hole do to her?"

"Don't take it personally...when she wakes up, she always thinks the worst is happening. She just thought you were him, she knows you would never hurt her like that...", said Quinn.

"Then why did she try to hit me, then beg me to kill her instead of hurting her...why did she look at me like I was...like I was him...", asked Puck, tears of anger rolling down his face.

"She just gets in that state of mind. She can't help it Puck, the poor thing is traumatized."

"It took Alyson like two hours to convince her that I wasn't gonna' touch her like that. I just wanted to hug her, that's all I wasn't gonna' hurt her, but she...didn't fucking believe me", said Puck.

"Trust me, she knows you won't hurt her. Puck, you don't even know the half of what those people put her through. We're trying really hard to get her back to normal, but it's not gonna' be easy. That girl you just carried in here, yeah...that's not Jade anymore. That's a broken, scared little girl who thinks a member of her family is hiding around ever corner to end her life. This is...years of damage that we are trying really hard to erase", said Quinn.

"Well, I mean what the fuck, you couldn't let the rest of us in on it? Only guy from our school who knows the truth is Kurt, and that's only because he's with Joey. What happened to the summer being for all of us", asked Puck.

"Okay, yes we've been a little distant with the details. I'm sorry about that. What can we do to make it up to you", asked Quinn.

"You can let us help too. I know it's not like me to wanna' help very many people but...Jade means something to me...and...if I ever see Mika Price...I'll kill him, Quinn. I'm not joking I will end his life. You don't touch a girl like that. Especially when it's your little sister", said Puck.

"I know. And fine, you guys can help too. Don't loose faith in her, I know things look bad, I know she's...sick. But, she's strong...and regardless of what anyone thinks, she can make it through all of this", said Quinn. Puck nodded.

"Okay then. Come on, let's go play with our little one", said Quinn. Puck smiled and followed her back into the living room.

Jade slept all day long, the girls randomly checking in on her from time to time. She woke up to somebody holding her. She didn't freak out, the hold was loving and familiar. The scent was familiar, and Jade knew it was Santana. She started to shift a little, and Santana's head shot up." You okay", she asked, half asleep."Yeah, I'm okay", said Jade, rolling over to face her. Santana smiled, and kissed on the forehead.

"It's almost dinner time. Rachel ordered food, and you really need to eat sleepy head."

"I'm not hungry", said Jade.

"I know honey, but you need to eat something, even if it's just a couple bites. If you don't, my Mom said I'll have to force feed you", laughed Santana. Jade smiled." Who's around", she asked.

"Puck, Kurt, Alyson, Joey, and Tina. There's still time before the food gets here, you wanna' shower", asked Santana. Jade nodded. Santana helped her up, and got her to the bathroom down the hall. She turned the water on, and sat down on the counter. She started playing with her cell phone as Jade got undressed. When she was completely naked Santana looked up. She couldn't take her eyes off Jade's chest, but knew it wasn't the right time to mess around.

Jade climbed into the shower very slowly, and was fine for a few minutes. In the passed weeks, she had fainted when she was alone in the shower. Once she had even passed out in the bathtub, and almost drown. So, it was decided that she was no longer allowed to bathe without somebody being in the bathroom."Hey...let me know if you get light headed...alright", asked Santana, but she got no answer." Jade...".

After getting no answer for a second time, Santana jumped off the counter and pulled back the shower curtain. Jade was leaning up against the wall, with her eyes closed." Hold on sweetie...", said Santana. She stripped down, and climbed into the shower. Jade didn't really seem to know she was there until she grabbed onto her. Santana held Jade up with one arm, and started washing her with the other.

"Do you know how sad this is", asked Jade softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, it's pathetic that I'm so hung over that I can't even stand up by myself right now", said Jade. Santana didn't know what to say. She just kissed her softly on the cheek, and finished washing her.

"Where's Brit", asked Jade.

"Why do you ask me that every single time she's not around us? I mean it's like you want her to find out about us", said Santana.

"No, it's not that. I mean, she's my friend I care about her a lot. But, I guess for me this whole you dating both of us thing is getting a little weird. Please...don't get mad at me, I'm just being honest with you", said Jade." I'm not mad, I just wish you understood that it's easier this way. For our sake and for hers", said Santana. Jade turned around, and rested her head on Santana's chest." We can tell her if you want. But, not yet, okay?"

"Okay", said Jade. Santana rubbed her back. It wasn't the first time they had showered together. It also wasn't the first time Santana had certain thoughts about Jade in the shower. However, she was too afraid to start anything. With her sexual history, and her anxiety issues, she was afraid of the reaction she'd get if she tried anything with Jade. So, she just held her, and let the water run over the both of them. A little while later, everybody was sitting in Rachel's kitchen, eating at the table.

"Hey Rachel, where are your Dad's", asked Joey.

"On vacation. They take a lot of little weekend getaways over summer time", said Rachel.

"Don't you ever go with them", asked Puck.

"Sometimes, but that was when I didn't have any friends", laughed Rachel, and they all laughed a little. Jade wasn't really eating, just pushing her food around with her fork."Hey Jade, you need to eat", said Quinn. Jade just nodded her head slowly, but made no effort to put any food in her mouth." As fabulous as you look...Jade honey, I think eating would probably be the best thing right now", said Kurt.

"Alright, you wanna' do this the hard way", asked Santana. She pulled out her phone, and started to dial.

"Who are you calling", asked Tina." My mom", said Santana.

"No...don't. It's fine", said Jade, and she put some food on her fork and put it in her mouth." That's what I thought", said Santana, and she put her phone down." Jade, give me your napkin", said Tina. Jade rolled her eyes, and handed the napkin that was in her lap to Tina." Why do you need her napkin", asked Puck.

"Classic eating disorder trick. Chew the food, pretend to wipe your mouth, spit the food inside of your napkin", said Kurt." Wow", said Joey.

"I don't have an eating disorder, I'm just not hungry", said Jade.

"We know that honey, it's okay", said Rachel.

"Is it okay, Rachel? Is it okay, that you guys have wasted half your summer vacation babysitting me", asked Jade.

"Don't start with that, please Jade", said Alyson.

"Yeah, you say that way too often", said Tina.

"So, I speak the truth way too often? Wow, that is just awesome", said Jade standing up.

"Sit", snapped Santana.

"No fuck you Santana, I can't do this. I'm not doing this anymore, I quit", cried Jade.

"You quit", asked Alyson.

"Yeah, I fucking quit. I can't have you doing this shit for me anymore, I love you all way too much for that...I'm outta' here", said Jade, and she ran towards the stairs. Santana went to get up, but Puck stopped her.

"No. Just...let me talk to her", he said standing up. Santana just gave him a dirty look.

"Santana just let him...", said Quinn. Santana rolled her eyes and sat back down.

Puck ran up the stairs, and found Jade in the guest room. She was sitting on the bed, crying her eyes out. He walked in, shut the door, and sat down next to her." What Puckerman", she cried.

"Don't be like that Jade. I just...wanna' help you", he said.

"No you don't. You just feel like you have to. Just like everyone else downstairs, just like all of my friends. Wanting to help, and having to help is two totally different fucking things, and I know that. I wish everyone would stop pretending and just be real with me. I know I'm a problem, I know I'm in the way, I know I'm a pain in the fucking ass for everyone. I maybe drunk half the time, but I'm not stupid Puck...I'm...not stupid...", cried Jade, desperately.

"No offense, but if that's really what you think...you must be stupid", said Puck, and Jade just looked at him.

"Do you have any idea how much you mean to all of us? Yeah we know we have to help you, but we also want to", said Puck.

"Oh, you wanna' help me", asked Jade.

"Yes! I do. You're my friend! I love you! And believe me Jade if I would have known what your brother was doing to you, I would have fucking beaten the life outta' him a long time ago! Never in my life have I known much less been friends with a girl who was being hurt like that! By somebody she trusted! Do you have idea how mad that fucking makes me", yelled Puck.

"I do now tough guy, but guess what? You aren't him! You would never touch your little sister like that, I know you wouldn't! But you need to realize that helping me now, doesn't make up for what Mika has done to me! It doesn't make you a better person! That is the only reason you feel sorry for me! The only reason YOU wanna' help! Admit it!", yelled Jade through her tears. Puck just looked away, and shook his head.

"I know your intensions are good Noah, trust me I do. But, I can see right through you. I don't want you to kick my brothers ass, I don't want you do protect me", cried Jade.

"Fuck that. Yeah, you're right I feel like helping you helps me make up for a lot of different things. But, I don't give a shit if you want me to protect you or not, I'm going to. Jade you have become like a sister to me, and I'm not gonna' fucking let you go through this alone. Stop trying to push us away, cuz' it's not gonna' happen. Me, Santana, Berry, your band friends, all of us...we aren't letting you run away from us", said Puck. Jade just cried even harder, and berried her face into her hands.

"Look I get it. I get that you aren't used to having people care this much. It was the same when I joined Glee", said Puck. Jade looked up at Puck.

"I have my football friends...but everybody in this club means more. I realize how much of a pussy this makes me, but I know that no matter how much I fuck up in my life, no matter how much shit people talk about me, in and outside of Glee, these people are my real friends. And they actually care. I mean they even deal with my ego, and my badass reputation. I'm an ass hole, and I know that, but they all deal with it. Even you...you deal with it too...".

"Noah, that's because I know that you really are a good person. Your whole badass thing...I get it...I understand why you do that. It's just...part of you", said Jade.

"Exactly. Just like you, getting trashed all the time, trying to scare off your friends. Not wanting help, thinking you have to suffer...is part of you", said Puck, tears running down his face. He wanted to hug Jade, but didn't because he thought she might freak out. But, to his surprise, she wrapped her arms around him, and cried into him." I'm sorry", she cried." No, don't be sorry. Just stop trying to push us away. Let us be here. Let us help you...Jade just let us love you", cried Puck.


	26. Chapter 26

**Writer's Note- I once again apologize for the lack of updates. Life is insane right now, but here is the next chapter. Honest to GOD I am SO sorry for the waiting. Enjoy.**

_**WARNING**_

_This Chapter contains words of a **VERY** graphic sexual nature. If you don't think you can handle it, please don't read it._

* * *

Back in Lima Memorial Hospital...

By this time, the rest of the Glee crew had gathered in the waiting room. Night time had fallen over Lima, and everybody was very tired. But, they weren't going anywhere until they heard news about their friend.

Puck was standing by the vending machines pretending like he couldn't decided what he wanted. When really, he was hiding the fact that he was crying. Letting his friends see him like that wasn't going to happen, but he felt comfortable letting his tears fall at the moment. After all, that's what Jade would have wanted.

Finn was sitting with Artie, Matt, and Mike. None of them could think of anything to say. Although they didn't know much about what had been going in with Jade, they were worried. They loved her. She was their friend, and they weren't about to hide that fact.

Tina and Mercedes sat with Kurt, who had finally gotten into some clean clothes. It was an awkward little circle, but it wasn't an obstacle at the moment. They were comfortable being around each other. Especially since they were all there for somebody they all cared so much about.

"Has anyone talked to Alyson", asked Quinn.

"I called her...told her what I could. Her and the rest of the Jolt crew are looking for the Price family...", said Santana.

"What are they going to do if they find them", asked Rachel.

"I don't think you want or need to know that", said Santana. Rachel just looked down.

"Why did you guys pretend", asked Santana, as if they should have known what she was talking about.

"Pretend", asked Quinn.

"Yeah, pretend like you didn't already know who I was here for when you came in. Pretend like it could have been somebody else I'd be here for", said Santana.

Kurt looked right at Rachel and Quinn. He had been wondering the same thing.

"I knew, I just didn't wanna' say it out loud", said Quinn.

"Why not", Kurt asked.

"Because, that would mean she was in trouble again. I don't like it when Jade's in trouble. It's scary. So, if I didn't say her name out loud, in my mind that meant...she was okay", said Quinn, breaking into tears.

"Pretending like her family wasn't trying to destroy her, and playing dumb was my defense as well. I just want her to be okay", said Rachel.

Will and Emma had both fallen asleep. Will woke up, and carefully stood to stretch, making sure that he didn't wake Emma up in the process. He glanced towards the vending machines and saw Puck standing there. He wandered over, and placed his hand on Puck's shoulder."Hey...", he said. Without warning, Puck spun around, and berried his face into Will's shoulder." I know...this is tough man. Everything will be fine, don't you worry", said Will, hugging Puck.

"You don't know that Shuester. None of us do, so don't go preachin' false hope", said Puck.

"Puck come on", defended Will. Puck lifted his head from Will's shoulder, and looked directly at him.

"No, you come on. I'm Noah fucking Puckerman. I hit, I threaten, I kick ass. I don't cry, I don't worry, I don't give a shit. That's me. But you know what Mr. Shue, all that goes away when it comes to Jade. When I hear her sing, when I see her in pain, when I talk to her. All that just melts away. That girl forces me to use all my emotions, and she doesn't even know she's doin' it."

"Puck, I get it."

"Sweet. Glad you get it because...I don't. I turn into a weak little bitch when I'm around that girl, and I don't even know why. First I thought it was kinda' hot I'm not gonna' lie, but it's different now. I'd give my life to save Jade Price, and I don't even know why I feel that way. That's what she does to people, that's what she did to me, and cannot for the life of me figure out how the hell that is. But, at this point it doesn't matter. I don't care, I really don't care why I feel like this anymore. It used to matter but fuck it now Shuester, I just need that girl to live", said Puck. Will nodded his head, and pulled Puck into another hug.

On the other side of he waiting room, Brittany was feeling guilty about something, and Santana could tell." What are you thinkin' about", she asked." Nothing...", said Brittany." No, it's something. Come on, spill", said Kurt.

"Remember the night me and Jade showed up late to Tina's house", asked Brittany, and everyone nodded their heads." Well...it wasn't because of a flat tire. It was because we stopped somewhere...", said Brittany, remembering the night in her head.

Jade had pulled up in front of Jolt, and was just staring at the abandon building." Jade...why are we here? You aren't allowed to drink today, and even if you were, it's all locked up", said Brittany." I have keys...come on", said Jade. She turned off the car and got out. Brittany followed." But...if you drink everyone's gonna' get mad you. And, at me for letting you", she said." I'm not gonna' drink Brit, it's okay. I just miss it here, that's all. I just wanna' go in for a minute, then we can go to Tina's."

She unlocked the door, and they both walked in. They started to look around." Wow...bars look kind of weird when they're empty", said Brittany, and Jade just nodded. They started to walk around, and ended up by the bar. Jade looked at all the bottles on the shelves. They all still had alcohol in them, and she wanted nothing more than to jump the counter and drink some vodka. She felt Brittany grab her hand, and squeeze it tight." We should go", she said." Just a few more minutes", said Jade, holding back tears. Just then Brittany's cell phone started to ring."Oh no, it's Santana...", she said looking at it." Okay, it's alright just answer it and tell her...we got a flat tire, but we'll be there soon", said Jade. Brittany nodded, and ran outside. Jade and walked over to the stage. She climbed up, and stood where she used to stand to sing with HyperRage. The band hadn't broken up, but Jolt was where they got popular. Where they acquired there following. It meant so much to Jade. She enjoyed the silent memories for a few more minutes before she felt content. She smiled, and decided it was time to leave. As she turned to get off the stage, she slammed into a figure that was hovering right behind her. Before she even had a chance to regain her nerves, the figure picked her up by the shirt and slammed her down onto the hard stage floor.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going you little cunt", said a voice, as a body crawled on top of her.

"Mika", she gasped, trying to catch her breath. Her heart was beating so fast, she thought she was about to die right then and there.

"I knew you'd slip up eventually", said Mika, as his fist made hard contact with Jade's face. She screamed out in pain, as he pinned her to the floor.

"Oh yeah cry Jada Marie...I love licking those salty little tears off your face", he growled.

"Mika...please...don't do this...please", she cried.

"Shut the fuck up", he screamed, slapping her across the mouth.

Brittany came back in and saw what was going on. She froze, and didn't know what to do."Oh wow, you brought a friend to play", said Mika."No...no no...Brit run! Just get out of here", screamed Jade.

"I c-can't...j-just leave you...", said Brittany, her eyes filling up with tears." It's okay Brit...just go", cried Jade.

"No", said Mika, pointing a gun at Brittany." Stay."

Brittany started shaking, a little." Sit down", snapped Mika, who still hadn't gotten off of Jade. Brittany slowly walked to the nearest table, and sat down." You will stay right there, and if you move or try to run, I will kill her. Do you understand", asked Mika, and Brittany nodded her head, and sobbed quietly.

Jade wanted to fight, but the familiar feeling of numbness was back. Just like that, she was a child again. She just laid there sobbing as she felt her pants being lowered. Then her underwear.

"Don't do this...not in front of her...please", she begged." I do it front of her, or I do it to her. Your choice", growled Mika.

"Why do you have to do it at all? It's not too late for you to be a better man...", cried Jade.

"What did you just say to me", he snapped. He gripped her throat with one hand, and started to squeeze.

"There is nothing wrong with the man I am Jada! You're just too fucking stupid and emotional too see that", he growled. Jade's vision went blurry." I could kill you right now but I won't. You just too damn cute", he said letting go.

She started coughing, and gasping for air. He lifted her shirt and roughly kneaded at one of her breasts. He then bit down hard on one of her nipples, causing her to cry out. He slapped her across the face, this time making slight contact with her eye.

"Don't you fucking making a sound", he said harshly.

"Stop it", yelled Brittany from where she was sitting." Shut the fuck up", yelled Mika."Brit, it's okay...just close your eyes...everything will be alright sweetie….close your eyes", cried Jade. Brittany covered her face with her hands, as Mika hit Jade again.

"I told you not to make a fucking sound!"

Jade tried to stop crying but she just couldn't. Mika had never been this rough with her before. She couldn't get the thought of Brittany witnessing this out of her head. She wanted to kill Mika for that. He unzipped his pants, and started to stroke himself until he was hard. Then he took out a condom, and tore it open with his teeth. After it was on, he leaned down.

"You missed this...you know you did", he said before he forced himself inside of her, causing her to cry out again. To punish her, he bit down hard on her neck leaving bloody bite marks. As Jade lay there, she felt everything fall away. Any sense of stress and anxiety that she had managed to gain control of was back with a vengeance. She could hear Brittany crying, and it was breaking her heart. The sounds of Mika's grunts were making her want to vomit on him.

"Tell me you love me...", groaned Mika.

"I...l-love...you", cried Jade.

He grabbed her hair and started thrusting faster, and harder." Good girl...", he whispered into her ear. Fifteen minutes later, he was done. He put Jade's clothes back on her, and pulled her from the ground holding nothing but her hoodie. He held her body close to his so he could looked her in the eye.

"You tried to fuck your own family over Jada, I hope you're really damn proud of yourself. Don't expect to get away with it, because that is not gonna' happen. You think this was bad little bitch? This was nothing, face it you are just fucked. Shouldn't have opened your mouth."

Jade just sobbed, and tried to push him away. It only made him more angry, and he punched her in the stomach twice, before dropping her on the ground and spitting at her. He laughed a little and looked over and Brittany. She was still covering her face. He looked down at Jade.

"I'll be back", he said, and just like that he was gone. When Brittany heard him run out the door, she was up out of the chair and climbing up onto the stage. She grabbed onto Jade, and held her tightly in her arms as she cried." I'm so sorry...", Brittany cried."No..don't be...it's not your fault", cried Jade." It's not yours either Jade."

A few minutes later, they were sitting in Jade's car. She still hadn't started it. Brittany was rubbing her back, but as usual she was really confused. Jade was calm in a very creepy way, and Brittany didn't think it made any sense." Jade...we should go to the hospital...", she said." No. He used a condom, I'll be fine", said Jade." But...your hurt", protested Brittany. Jade's stomach and abdomen felt like somebody had set fire to them, but she didn't care at the moment. She just needed to figure out how to hide what happened from her other friends. She knew that if they found out, they would freak out and want Jade to talk to the police again. She glanced over and Brittany who was giving her a look of real concern. All of the sudden her stomach hurt for a different reason." This is super unfair...", she said, more tears falling from here eyes." I know that...nobody deserves what just happened to you Jade...nobody", said Brittany." No...not that. I need to tell you something", said Jade." What", asked Brittany. Jade went to speak but nothing came out. What really was going to be accomplished by hurting her friend at this point? Mika was back, and it was obvious that she was being watched. She knew she was screwed and decided not to make things worse than they already were.

"Brit, I just want you to know...that I'm really sorry", said Jade." For what, you didn't do anything to me", said Brittany. Jade leaned over and hugged Brittany tight.

"Okay...I know that I'm not the smartest person, but I know a lot about hugs. Why does this feel like a goodbye hug?"

Jade let go, and looked up at the taller blonde girl.

"I think their gonna' try to kill me. And, I know how that sounds, but if that does happen...just know that I've always thought you were one of the smartest people I've known. Anyone who calls you dumb is just jealous because you always see a different side to everything", said Jade.

"We can't let that happen, we have to tell Everybody what happened", said Brittany." I really need you to keep all of is...a secret...please", begged Jade." But...Jade...", cried Brittany." Trust me. It's just better. The less everybody knows the safer all of you will be. This has to stop, I can't keep putting you guys in danger like this", cried Jade." You're the one who's in danger. If we tell then maybe the police will look harder", said Brittany.

"No they won't", said Jade.

"Why not?"

"Because, I didn't tell them that much. I only told them small things, I didn't say anything that would get them in trouble. I just made them think that I did so they'd get scared and leave. But...it seems they aren't as far away as I thought they were. By now, they've probably called my bluff, and want to get rid of me", cried Jade.

"What do you know that would actually get them in trouble", asked Brittany.

"The bodies...of all those girls...I know where they are", said Jade, and Brittany's jaw dropped." My family...they know that I know, and they know that I could tell at anytime."

"Jade...", said Brittany.

"Look, I promise that this will all be over soon. Right now Brit, I just need to promise not to tell...please", said Jade. Brittany thought for a minute. She didn't want to keep it a secret. She wanted to tell all their friends, but she trusted in Jade. She trusted her enough to know that when she said it would be over soon, she meant it.

"Okay. I promise", she said.

"Thank you", said Jade. After another call from Santana, Jade quickly pulled herself together, fixed her make up, and they were on their way.

Back in the hospital...

"Brittany...oh my god...", said Quinn.

"I know...I should have told. I'm sorry...", cried Brittany.

" Jesus...", said Santana.

"I couldn't tell her no. If you would have been there to see that...you would understand. Seeing what Mika did to her...knowing that...that's what he was putting her through all that time...and how calm she was after...like it was normal...How could I not promise her...", she cried." I'm really sorry you had to see it", cried Rachel. Santana pulled Brittany close and held her." Doing something like is disgusting enough...but to do it in front of somebody...", said Kurt." What a fucking monster...", said Quinn." So...that was what she wasn't supposed to know...where the bodies are", asked Rachel, and Brittany nodded.

"Did she tell you where they were", asked Kurt." No."

Santana had her eyes closed. She didn't want to start crying again, but the thought of Mika on top of Jade was killing her. The thought of him pointing a gun at Brittany and waking her watch was making her sick." Your mad at me...aren't you", said Brittany, and Santana opened her eyes." No sweetie, I'm not mad at you. I just want Mika Price to die. I hope Alyson rips his heart out and steps on it."


	27. Chapter 27

_**Writer's Note- "Hey guys. So, this chapter was really hard to write, mostly the end of it was like really difficult. So, reviews would mean a lot to me. But, if people are waiting to review when the story is complete, I totally respect that. Enjoy, and thanks for reading.**_

* * *

**In Lima Memorial Hospital...**

"Santana...I'm sorry to asking again, but, can you please tell us what happened", asked Rachel.

Santana was tired. She was scared, confused and worried more than she had ever been in her entire life. She thought about the events of that day, and wanted to do nothing more than break into tears all over again.

It was the morning after dinner at Tina's house. Santana was laying in bed next to Jade, who was sound asleep. She glanced over at her clock. It was almost five o'clock in the morning. She didn't understand why she awake, or what had woken her up, but there she lay. She rolled over to her left, and wrapped her arms around Jade's body. Didn't matter if she was awake or not, she just wanted to feel her against her body. She smelled so good, felt amazing, and her presence made Santana feel at ease. She carefully pressed her face against the back of Jade's neck, and inhaled. Jade started to stir, and eventually woke up from her deep slumber.

"I'm sorry sweetness, I didn't mean to wake you up", whispered Santana. Jade shifted her body, so that she lay face to face with Santana, and she smiled tiredly." It's alright", she said quietly." What are you thinking about?"

"How do you know I was thinking about anything", asked Santana.

"You wouldn't be awake otherwise. Something must be on your mind", said Jade, as she snuggled in even closer to Santana.

"You're on my mind."

Jade smiled, and kissed Santana softly on the lips.

"Did you really get a flat tire yesterday, or did something happen", asked Santana.

"Nothing happened, there was a flat tire."

"You're lying to me, Screamo...".

"I'm never gonna' stop loving when you call me that. Especially now that I know there was a hidden message in it every other time you said it."

"Hidden message?"

"Yeah, that you were crushing on me...Bitch Box...", laughed Jade. Santana smiled, and kissed Jade again." Something almost happened last night", admitted Jade.

"What do you mean almost", asked Santana.

"Well, I almost told Brit about us."

"Jade..."

"Don't worry, I didn't. She still doesn't know, it's alright. I was just...feeling really guilty. More than usual."

"Think you can contain yourself for a few more days? I mean if you want her to know, that's fine but we both have to tell her. Otherwise it just makes one of us look like a bigger ass hole than the other one, ya' know? Better if all three of us actually talk about it", said Santana, and Jade nodded.

"This is starting to freak me out. I mean, do you honestly want to tell her just to do the right thing? Or...are you...not wanting to be with me anymore", asked Santana. Jade's heart sank hearing that question. There was a tone in Santana's voice that was very rarely heard, and Jade hated it.

"Santana I want to be with you...I love you", she said.

"So, you just wanna' do the right thing?"

"Yes. I promise", said Jade, and she kissed Santana again. They laid there together in silence for a few minutes. Hold each other, and looking into each others eyes. Jade smiled as a song popped into her head. She started to sing it softly under her breath.

"Uh-uh Screamo...sing it out loud", whispered Santana. Jade giggled and started singing loud enough for Santana to hear her.

_**Jade-**_

_A blue-black shade of love._

_Sent from above._

_My hands are tied, two worlds alone,_

_And this I know._

_Your breath's like wine,_

_And just like clouds, my skin crawls._

_It's so divine, the sky it glows with fields of light._

_Did you know that I love you?_

_Come and lay with me._

_I love you._

_And honesty, I love you._

_You make me feel alive,_

_and I'll love you_

_Until the end of time._

_My hands shake clasped with fear, as you come near_

_To say goodnight, just like a dove._

_A peaceful sign._

_To help us by, as you come in,_

_Let this begin._

_Stars fall like dust, our lips will touch,_

_We speak too much._

_**Jade & Santana-**_

_Did you know that I love you?_

_Come and lay with me._

_I love you._

_And honesty, I love you._

_You make me feel alive,_

_and I'll love you_

_Until the end of time._

When they were done singing, they started to kiss. Jade was more into it then Santana thought she would be. She didn't want to take it any farther, but for some reason this time she couldn't control herself. She lowered her hands, and tugged at Jade's Pajama bottoms. That's when Jade broke the kiss.

"I..I can't...I'm sorry", she whispered.

"It's okay", said Santana, and she smiled warmly. Jade berried her face into Santana's chest and closed her eyes. She felt horrible for not going any farther with Santana. More than Santana would ever know. She a few nights before then, she would have let Santana put her hands wherever she wanted. But, because of Mika's recent attack, she was torn apart all over again. The slightest touch would cause pain, and then Santana would know. Santana could feel Jade's body shaking against hers, and she pulled her in tighter.

"Why are you crying? I'm not mad, it's okay", she said.

"I know, I'm sorry...I just...feel bad...", cried Jade.

"Try not to. I love you no matter what, got it", asked Santana.

"Yeah. I love you too", cried Jade, and they both fell back asleep.

When they woke up again, it was around noon time, and it was due to Jade's phone ringing. She sat up, and struggled a little bit to answer it.

"Hello...yes this is Jada Price. Wait...what? Are you sure", asked Jade, almost in tears. Santana sat up and started to rub her back.

"So what happens now...I mean...yes...okay. Thank you", said Jade, and she hung up the phone." What is it", asked Santana.

"My family...they're all back in town...", she said.

"What? Well, did they arrest them", asked Santana.

"No. They can't...at least not yet. They brought them in for questioning...but let them go", she said.

"That is bullshit", said Santana getting up out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going down there. I'm sorry, but they should have at the very least, locked your brother up. Screw them, it's not happening like this."

"Santana...don't", said Jade.

"You're not stopping me. I'm gonna' have somebody come get you, do not go anywhere by yourself", said Santana, as she started getting clothes on.

"Fine."

"Jade I'm not even close to kidding", said Santana.

"Yeah, fine okay. Long as you know this is a waste of time, they aren't going to do anything", argued Jade.

"They will by the time I get done with them", said Santana. She pulled her sneakers on, and bent down to kiss Jade." I love you", she said before pressing her lips softly against hers. When the kiss broke, Santana grabbed her cell phone, and her keys, and headed to her car. As she pulled out of the driveway, she dialed Puck's number.

"Puck...I need you to go to my house right now and pick up Jade up. No, don't ask questions right now...just do it...It doesn't matter where you take her just make sure she stays with you, got it? Thanks."

Santana hung up the phone, and sped down the street to the local police station.

An hour later, she was leaving the police station swearing and muttering under her breath. She had gotten nowhere of Corse, and was even more angry than she had been going in. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket, and noticed she had four missed calls from Puck. She quickly called him back.

"It's about fucking time", he said when he answered.

"Shut up, I was kind of busy. You have Jade with you?"

"No, that's why I called you so many damn times...I thought you said she was at your house."

"She should have been..."

"When I got there she wasn't there. I've called her called her like eight hundred times, and she's not picking up", said Puck.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me, I told her to stay put", said Santana.

"Yeah well, you know her. She's probably at the liquor store or something."

"Fuck my life...alright, I'll call you later", said Santana and she hung up. She dialed Jade's phone number, and got an answer after two rings.

"I know, I'm sorry", said Jade.

"Where are you", asked Santana.

"At Alyson's."

"God, I told you to stay put."

"I know, but don't worry, I'm fine. Did you talk to anyone at the station", asked Jade.

"Yeah, you were right, nothing came of it. Stay there I'll come get you."

"No, don't bother. Alyson's bringing me back to your house in a couple hours. We're doing band stuff", said Jade.

"Okay. See you in a little bit, love you."

"Love you too", said Jade, and she hung up.

Santana got in her car, and started it. She had a funny feeling in her stomach but she just figured she was hungry since she hadn't eaten breakfast or lunch. When she got home, she went in the kitchen and made herself something to eat. She sat down, and switched on the TV. An hour later, her cell phone started to ring. It was Alyson.

"Hey you."

"Hey...", said Alyson tiredly.

"Why do you sound like you're just waking up..", asked Santana.

"Because I just did wake up. I was up most of the night playing The Sims...that game is like crack I swear to God", yawned Alyson.

"Hold up, I thought Jade was with you...she told me you were bringing her to my house in a little while...", said Santana, standing from the couch.

"No...no, I haven't seen Jade since Tina's house last night. Why, what's going on", asked Alyson. Santana felt like throwing up all of the sudden. Her heart started pounding, and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Santana...Santana...what is happening", Alyson was saying.

"Get your ass out of bed, I'm coming to get you", said Santana, and she hung up the phone.

Meanwhile, Jade was in the pool house in the backyard of the Price home. She had taken a sledge hammer to the tile floor, and started digging with a shovel. Without so much as a warning, she was grabbed from behind and her mouth was covered. She could tell by the perfume that it was Nessa."You little bitch", she growled into Jade's ear. She carried her into the house, and threw her onto the floor in the living room.

"What the Hell have you done Jada Marie", yelled her father, Anthony.

"The right thing", said Jade. Nessa kicked her in the stomach, and she started coughing and gasping for air." You really believe the right thing is betraying your own flesh and blood", she shouted. Jade couldn't say anything." Get up", snapped Anthony, but Jade just laid there." I said...get up now", he snapped again. Nessa pulled Jade up to her feet. Lacy, Jonah, and Mika all walked into the room.

"Oh, sweetheart. You've really done it this time", said Lacy casually.

"I'm sorry...", cried Jade.

"Not yet you aren't", said Mika, and he punched her in the stomach. She fell to the ground, crying in pain.

"How dare you Jada Marie. How dare you turn your back on us like this, how dare you force us to leave this house, and this state. Do you have any idea how hard it was to try and fix what you've done? Do you even care about how upset your mother was that we had to leave all of our furniture and belongings behind", screamed Anthony." I'm sorry...", cried Jade hysterically from the ground.

"The selfish little bitch needs to die, simple as that", said Nessa. Jade looked up at Jonah. He was standing there just looking at her, tears rolling down his cheeks. She knew he wanted to do something. But, she was also happy that he wasn't. She didn't want the same thing to happen to him. Her eyes locked with his, and a moment passed between them. A moment of understanding. Jade mouthed the words I love you to him, and he nodded.

"Well what the fuck do we do now. Obviously we're fucked if we stay here", said Mika."Nope, just you son, the detective made that clear. They couldn't do anything this morning, but you better believe they're working on it now. I've pulled all the strings I can pull, but don't worry son, we're all behind you on this, we're getting you out of here", said Anthony.

"Mika, Nessa, Jonah, go gather some more of your things and get them out to the and small things only, no need for anything else. Hurry up", said Lacy. The three of them ran towards the stairs." On your feet Jada...", said Anthony. It took Jade some time, but she managed to stand up, and lean on the fireplace for support.

"Mommy...Daddy...why haven't you ever loved me", cried Jade, desperately.

"Jada Marie you are a mistake. You always have been, and you always will be. Simple as that. God have mercy on your soul for betraying this family", said Anthony, and he walked off.

Jade started to cry even harder, as she fell to the floor once again. Lacy took a few steps toward her, and stared down at her." Mommy...", cried Jade." I used to love you Jada, I really did. But things change, and I honest to God wish you would have accepted that. A Mother can only love a deceitful child for so long. I suppose I always knew this would happen one day. I'm sorry to disappoint to sweetheart, but I've been prepared for this for a long time now", she said. Jade just laid there, looking up at her mother, crying more and more tears with every hateful word that came from her mouth.

"Sometimes, parents have favorites Jada, and I'm afraid you've never been one of them", she said, coldly.

"Mom...please", begged Jade through her tears. She reached her hand up towards Lacy. Eventually she grabbed it, and knelt down beside her." It will all be over soon baby", she whispered. With that, she kissed Jade on the forehead and left the room. Jade just laid there, crying so hard she could barely breathe.

"Oh stop being just a weak little fucking baby", she heard Nessa say. She looked over, and Nessa was standing in the doorway with a bag, and an open bottle of wine in her hand.

"See you in Hell", she said, before she walked to the front door. Jonah was next, and he was about to say something to Jade, but Anthony just pushed him towards the door." Let's go son", he said. Jade watched as they walked out the front door, carrying random things they had collected from around the house. Lacy stood at the bottom of the stairs."Mika honey, hurry up", she yelled. Mika came rushing down the stairs, and handed a bunch of stuff to Lacy." When your done...you come meet us. You know where we'll be", said Lacy, as she kissed him on the cheek. Mika nodded. Lacy headed out the door. Jade listen as a car started and pulled down the street. Mika walked over to her, and stood hovering over her with a big smile on his face.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me again, little sister."

* * *

**Song that Jade & Santana sang was "Breathe" By: Angels & Airwaves. **


	28. Chapter 28

**Writer's Note- Put so much into this chapter. Thank you to those who are still sticking with this story, you're all amazing and awesome, and I love you so much.**

* * *

The minute Santana pulled into Alyson's driveway, Alyson was in the passengers seat. Santana was in the middle of talking on the phone.

"So, you have no idea where she is?"

"No, I haven't seen her since last night. But, you really need to tell me what the hell is goin' down right now girl", said Mercedes, on the other line.

"I can't right now, I'll call you later. If you see her let me know", said Santana, and she hung up the phone.

"Did you check Jolt", asked Alyson." No I didn't, but why would she go there, it's closed", said Santana.

"Yeah...but there's still alcohol there...and just so you know she hasn't answered the phone for me", said Alyson.

"Yeah, me either...fuck! Okay, let's check Jolt", said Santana, and she sped down the street. her phone started to ring, it was Quinn.

"Hey."

"Hey...did you just call me", asked Quinn.

"Yeah, have you seen or heard from Jade?"

"Not today no, why what's wrong?"

"Swear to God I'm gonna' beat the piss out of her when I find her", yelled Santana.

"Okay, you know what? Calm the Hell down...", said Alyson, giving her a very stern look.

"You don't know where she is", asked Quinn.

"Nope, she lied to me and said she was with Aly, but she wasn't. Aly's with me now, and hasn't seen her today either", said Santana.

"Alright, well calm down, just try to relax. I'll call around, and see what I can find out", said Quinn.

"Good luck with that, I've been calling everyone. Listen we're checking the bar, so I'll get back to you. If you find her, let me know", said Santana.

"I will. But, wait...what are you not telling me", asked Quinn.

"Long story short, Price family is back in town, and the police didn't have enough to hold them", said Santana. There was a long pause, before Quinn said anything.

"You REALLY need to find her...", said Quinn.

"Working on it Q...trust me.

Meanwhile, at the Price residence, Mika had Jade pressed up against the wall with a knife to her throat. He had his face pressed onto her hers, and it was making her sick.

"How could you do this to me? I took care of you...all the time...why can't you take care of me", he said. Jade wanted to spit on him. How dare he stand there asking these questions. How dare he stand there and cry. She didn't say anything to him.

"All I ever wanted was for you to love me Jada. So for you to wonder why nobody else in this family loves you like I do, it's because they know you don't fucking deserve it. Why did you have to be so fucking different? If you were normal and you could have just learned how to respect us as your family...you could come with us. But see, now you really fucked up. Now I have to hurt you...and I swear to God...I never ever wanted things to be like this", cried Mika. Jade couldn't stand to hear him talk anymore. She spat in his face, and he screamed and slammed her into the wall again.

She closed her eyes tight, she couldn't look him in the eye." They won't even give you another chance. But, I will. Take back what you said. Tell whoever you talked to that you lied, and maybe I can convince Mom and Dad to let you live", said Mika.

"Let me live", asked Jade, through her tears. She knew what he meant, she just didn't think it would hurt so much to hear it out loud.

"Are you really that stupid? You can't really be so fucking slow Jada. This has always been the plan. If and when you turned on us...we run...do how we do, clean up the mess. But you, not so much. You die. Mom and Dad have always known you would open your fucking mouth someday so we planned to end your miserable life! Face it, you'd be better off dead you little bitch. It's a damn shame too, I would have taken care of you", cried Mika.

"Oh screw you Mika, your definition of taking care of your little sister is fucking ten different kinds of twisted! Big brothers aren't supposed to fuck their little sisters! It's just not ideal...and if you really feel like you have to kill me, fine! I'm no longer afraid to tell you just how bad you make me feel! I wanna' be your sister Mika, I love you. I really do...but...damn it you hurt me so bad. I can only pray that you will somehow get better", cried Jade.

"There is nothing wrong with me", screamed Mika, and he pushed her into the wall harder.

"There is something wrong with you! Stop lying to yourself...it's only making it worse", cried Jade. A very angry look came over Mika's face, and he pressed his knife to Jade's throat.

"Do it. I don't fucking care anymore", Jade cried." You think I'm the stupid one, huh Mika? Well I knew what would happen if I came here, I knew you were gonna' kill me...I fucking knew it. I can't do this anymore...I can't...I just wanna' die...please Mika...please just get it over with it." She looked at her brother, expecting him to be laughing, or have a smile on his face, but no. He looked hurt.

"Take it back...", he said softly. She just gave him a confused look.

"You don't wanna' die...say you wanna' be with me...", he begged, but Jade just cried and shook her head.

Over and Jolt, Santana was pulling out of the parking lot."Damn it, I really thought she would be here", said Alyson." What now", asked Santana." Wait a second...her family is back...", said Alyson."Yeah, they are...cops called her this morning, why", asked Santana."Oh no...no no no...that's it, that's where she is...", said Alyson.

"Why in the Hell would she go to find them", asked Santana.

"Why does Jade do half the shit she does? We have to get to that house now", snapped Alyson.

A very worried look came over Santana's face, as she slammed on the breaks and turned her car around. She could feel the tears she was holding back stinging her eyes. Out of nowhere she felt Alyson's hand on her shoulder. She glanced over at her, only to find that she had tears running down her face. She wasn't making eye contact with her, but she knew exactly what she was thinking. Because she was thinking the same thing. When they got to the Price home, they wasted no time getting out of the car. Santana headed for the front door, but Alyson grabbed her arm.

"Wait...", she said." Something isn't right...come on", she said, leading her around the house to the back. They walked through the patio doors that lead into the kitchen.

"Jade! Are you here sweetness", Santana hollered. They heard noises coming from the living room and hurried in.

The minute they walked through the doorway, they saw the blade of Mika's knife disappear into Jade's body. Jade screamed bloody murder, and Mika just smiled as he pulled the blade back out, and licked some of the blood from it.

"You son of a bitch", screamed Alyson.

She looked right at Mika and charged toward him. He ran towards the front door, and Alyson took off after him. Santana wanted to go after him too, but she looked over and saw the girl she loved bleeding all over the living room floor." No no...no..no...", she whimpered, as she flew onto the ground and pulled Jade's upper body onto her lap." Jade...it's okay...I'm getting help...hold on...", she cried.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911.

Alyson came running back into the house." Santana, your keys! Give me your keys I'm going after the mother fucker", she yelled. Santana frantically searched her pockets while trying to hold onto the phone, and Jade all at the same time, but failed miserably. Alyson reached down, pulled the keys from Santana's jacket and was gone once again.

As Santana cried and yelled into the phone, Jade's vision was starting to blur, and she felt dizzy. Strangely enough, she was starting to feel at peace. She could feel her heart slowing down, and glanced up at her girlfriend. She wasn't happy to see that she was scared and panicked, but she was happy just to be looking at her. A weak smiled came across her lips, but quickly faded when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her stomach. Santana hung up her phone and pulled Jade closer." Just hang on for me Jade...I'm right here, just stay calm and listen to my voice...", she cried." You're okay...everything's okay. You just stay calm and hear me Jade...don't you close your eyes."

Jade's cell phone fell from her hoodie pocket, and the screen was flashing _CALL ENDED_. But neither of them noticed. Jade's entire body had started to tremble." No Jade...no...hold on, please hold on...help is coming...help is coming...", cried Santana as she rocked her. Jade's eyes started slowly close." Don't do this Jade...come on...you are stronger than this! Please don't leave me...please...", cried Santana. She scanned the room for something, anything to keep Jade awake.

Just a few feet away from them, was a piano. It looked a lot like the one from the choir room at McKinley. Santana softly placed her hand across Jade's wound, and carefully pulled her body underneath the piano.

"Look Sweetness...look where we are...it's one of your favorite places...", she cried. Jade's eyes opened a little more, and she smiled ever so slightly up at Santana.

_"You...watch...me bleed...", _she sang softly.

"No...please Jade...", begged Santana through her tears.

_"You...watch me bleed...", _she sang again.

"Please don't leave me..."

"Call me Screamo...", whispered Jade.

"Stop it...", cried Santana.

"Please", asked Jade, weakly.

"Don't leave me...Screamo...I love you...", cried Santana.

Jade smiled a little. Suddenly the front door slammed open and Kurt came rushing in."Oh Jesus...what the hell happened", he asked, as his eyes rested on the blood covered floor.

Jade's eyes closed, and Santana held her tighter, and rocked her more. She was crying so hard she couldn't even speak clearly.

"H-he...he...st-st...stabbed her...", she cried out.

Kurt was in shock. Not just because of the site of Jade at the moment.

He'd seen Santana cry, he'd seen her upset, but never like this. He got down on the floor with them, and wrapped his arms around Santana." Did you call 911", he asked softly, and Santana nodded, and kept on crying." Jade...", said Kurt, but there was no response. He reached down, very slowly, and checked her pulse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a very faint thumping. It was very weak, but at least it was there." If she's dead...don't tell me...please...", cried Santana.

"She's not dead Santana, it's alright", cried Kurt. He was trying to be strong, but he was scared, and couldn't fully make sense of the situation, or manage to hold back his tears.

When the paramedics showed up, Kurt had to pry Santana away from Jade so they could get her on a stretcher, and into the ambulance.

"Jade...don't leave me...please baby don't die...", she was begging." Santana, stop, they have to take her away so they can help her...calm down...it's okay", Kurt said, pulling her away from Jade's lifeless body.

"Come on, we can follow in my car...let's go", said Kurt, as he lead Santana to the driveway.

Back In Lima Memorial...

"Oh my god...", Quinn said.

"You saw him do it", asked Rachel, and Santana just nodded, as tears rolled down her face.

"I...am so sorry Santana...",said Quinn.

"She pocket dials me all the time...but the screaming...I had to show up", said Kurt.

"I'm...really glad you did", cried Santana.

"I hope Alyson and everybody else find Mika...", said Brittany.

"Me too", said Rachel.

After what seemed like an eternity, a Doctor finally came into the room, and approached Santana. As soon everybody saw her, they were on their feet." Who came in with Jada Price", she asked." I did...but we're all here for her", said Santana. The Doctor looked around the room, and realized just how many people were looking at her."Oh...wow. Well, are any of you family", she asked.

"Lady...her fucked up excuse for a family are the ones that did this to her. Do don't even try that...we're her real family...so just tell us if she's okay...", cried Santana.

The Doctor hesitated for a few minutes, but eventually started talking." She's stable...for now. She made it through surgery okay, but...we won't know much more for a few more hours. Her liver was in pretty bad shape to begin with, and the puncture wound doesn't make matters any better. She has two broken ribs, and some very serious pelvic injuries. If she does make it through the night, it's likely that she'll be here for a few weeks to recover. It will be a while before we know anything else, so I advise that you all go home, and come back at a later time."

"We aren't going anywhere", said Quinn.

"Fine, have it your way", said the Doctor.

"Can we see her", asked Brittany, sadly.

"One at a time, yes. But just be warned, she won't be responsive. She'll be sleeping for a while", said the Doctor." Santana...you go first", said Rachel. Santana nodded and followed the Doctor to Jade's hospital room.

"Did she just say...if...she makes it through the night", asked Finn.

"They say stuff like that all the time, don't worry. I'm sure she'll be fine", said Will.

"They really messed her up...", said Puck.

"Yeah, well let's hope Alyson and company return the favor. I'm going to call her right now", said Quinn. She took Rachel's hand, and they walked towards the exit. Will gave Emma a look, and she nodded her head." Right. Um, if anyone would like to sit down and talk about...anything, let me know. I'm not going anywhere until Jade wakes up, so you might as well take advantage of me, while I'm here. Anybody have anything they need to talk about", asked Emma. Every body looked at one another, and they all raised their hands." Wow. Okay then", said Emma.

When Santana walked into the room, the Doctor closed the door behind her. There was Jade, fast asleep as the doctor said. Santana sat down in a chair next to the bed, and grabbed her hand.

"Why did you have to go back there, huh? I never should have left you alone...and I'm so sorry Sweetness", cried Santana. She moved the chair closer, and leaned forward, placing her head on the pillow right next to Jade's.

"You have to make it through this...because I don't think I can live without you. As stupid as that sounds, it's true. You've taught me so much believe it or not. Because of you, I can be, at least a little bit nicer to people now. I get it Jade, I understand that my shallow bullshit doesn't have to rule my life. I learned that from you...and you don't have to leave me to prove your point...I get it now. I know you're not coming back to school this year but...if you want...you can come in with me one day, and I'll walk down the hallway holding your damn hand. Hell, I will kiss you in front of the entire school if you want me to...I love you and I don't care who knows it. I really don't. So you have to be okay...please...be okay...".

Back in the waiting room, the other friends were talking about Jade, to Emma.

"I always knew this world was full of people who are a lot stronger than other people. But, after becoming friends with Jade, I found that, she is probably one of the strongest people I've ever met", said Artie.

"Yeah, I agree. I know if I was going through what she was...I probably would have killed myself a long time ago", said Tina.

"I see. Does anybody feel responsible for what's going on", asked Emma.

"Should we", asked Mercedes.

"In my opinion, no. I just have a feeling that some of you do feel at fault", said Emma, looking right at Puck. Sure enough, he let his tears fall." Half the popular people from school have been throwing slushies her way for years. I was doin' it, Quinn you were doin' it, so was Santana. We were just making her life a Hell of a lot worse than it already was", cried Puck.

Quinn nodded her head, and tears rolled down her cheeks." Noah...I understand. But, Jade was never open with anyone about her life outside of school. As much as I hate to say this, especially now, under these circumstances...had she said something about her family, this might have been prevented', said Emma.

"Excuse me if this sounds rude, but you don't know that Ms. Pillsbury", said Rachel, and everybody looked at her.

"Her Father is a very powerful man. She didn't say anything because she knew there was a chance that if she did, nothing but bad things would happen. And...she was right", said Rachel.

"Quinn, did Alyson answer her phone", asked Brittany, and Quinn shook her head." Joey isn't answering my texts, so I can only assume he's with her", said Kurt.

Back in Jade's hospital room, Santana had fallen asleep with her head on Jade's pillow. She woke up to somebody caressing her face lightly. When she opened her eyes, Jade was looking sleepily back at her."Oh my God...", said Santana." I", whispered Jade. Santana didn't even know what to say, she was just so happy to be looking into Jade's open eyes. She leaned forward and kissed Jade softly on the lips.

"Am I allowed to have visitors...or...did you sneak in here", whispered Jade. Santana laughed a little." One visitor at a time", she said, and Jade nodded very slowly. Tears started streaming down Santana's face, as she tightened her grasp on Jade's hand."Hey...hey...why are you crying", whispered Jade." You...scared the Hell outta' me Sweetness...",she cried.

"Cheer up Cheerio...", whispered Jade.

"You said that to me in the choir room...when you sang me that song", said Santana.

"I know."

"Why...why were you singing that to me at your parents house", asked Santana." Did you think you were gonna' die?"

Jade just shrugged a little. Santana leaned in and kissed her again. Her kisses were weak, but Santana didn't care.

"No matter what happens...I'll love you forever Santana...I swear", whispered Jade." I know...I'll love you forever and longer, I promise", cried Santana.

All of the sudden Jade started moaning and groaning."Oh God...Jade...hang on I'll get your Doctor", said Santana standing up." No...no...don't. It's okay, I just need to sleep more. Is anyone else here", asked Jade, holding her stomach." Everybody is...", cried Santana." Can you get them...I wanna' see them before I go back to sleep", said Jade." Okay...okay baby just...hang on", said Santana and she got up and ran to the waiting room." You guys...she's awake. She wants to see everybody", she said. No sooner had the words left Santana's mouth, was everybody up and headed towards Jade's hospital room. A nurse stepped in front of the crowd." I'm sorry, but not all of you can enter that room. One at a time", she said calmly.

"Lady...I'd move if I were you", said Santana, wiping some tears from her face." hoes are the rules", said the nurse. Will stepped forward, he didn't want Santana to slap the poor lady." Listen...they just want to see their friend. She means a lot to all of us. Five minutes? Please", he asked nicely. The nurse scanned over the crowd. She could tell they were all pretty desperate. She look over her shoulder to make sure nobody was watching, and then reluctantly stepped aside." Thank you", said Will, and they all filed passed her, Puck pushing Artie's wheelchair. They all went into the room, where Jade was, once again, laying peacefully. She smiled as she watched everyone file into the room.

"Jade...you're okay", said Tina, and Jade nodded.

"Not cool Emo Screamo, you scared us...", said Puck.

"Sorry everybody", said Jade, very quietly.

"If you promise to make it through this, I'll make sure there's a big slushy pool for you to jump into when you get out", said Matt, and everybody laughed a little. Jade smiled, and nodded her head.

"You know...I really love you all...so much...", said Jade quietly.

"We love you too girl, that's why you have to hang on. You have to fight this", said Mercedes.

"Just know that you're all people that...can do something with yourselves. Be important to this world...you've all been here for me and it...means more to me...than I'm able to explain", said Jade. It was clear that she was struggling to speak loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"Don't talk sweetness...just relax", said Santana. She was once again sitting in the chair next to the bed, holding Jade's hand." Thank you...all of you...thank you so much", cried Jade. There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Some were crying tears of happiness. Happy to see Jade alive, and talking. Others, were tears of sorrow and worry. Sorrow that she was in the situation that she was in. Worry, that she wasn't going to make it.

"Maybe we should get out of here now guys. Let Jade get some rest...", said Artie.

"Yeah, good idea", said Mike.

"No...ba-bad...idea. Stay...please? Until I go to sleep...", said Jade.

"If that's what you want us to do", said Quinn.

"It...is", said Jade.

"We're not going anywhere Jade...", said Rachel.

Jade smiled up at Santana, eyes half open and full of tears. She mouthed the words "I love you" to her. Santana smiled and mouthed them back. Jade closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep with the comfort of people surrounding her.


	29. Chapter 29

**Writer's Note- I am so sad right now, last chapter. I really hope you guys like it. And PLEASE don't hate me. lol Enjoy!**

* * *

Kurt, like everyone else in the room was devastated. He didn't know what to do, or what to think. How to feel. He wanted nothing more than to turn back the hands of time, and change everything. In an effort to escape the dark cloud of sadness that was settled over the room, and the steady depressing tone that was coming from the heart monitor. He looked down to his phone. He noticed he had a text message from Joey.

**"You, and everyone else need to meet us in the parking lot as soon as possible."**

Kurt didn't really understand, but he loved Joey, and knew it had something to do with their now deceased friend.

Jade Price was dead.

Just minutes after she had gone to sleep, her body completely shut down, and the entire Glee club was there to witness it. Everyone in the room was in tears. The Doctors, and a few nurses exited the room, heads hanging low, feeling guilty after not being able to save a girl's life. A life that clearly meant a lot to everyone that was surrounding her. When they walked into the hallway, fourteen people stood, staring and asking questions. As soon as the words_ "I'm Sorry" _were muttered, Santana lost her mind, and bolted back into the room. She followed by Quinn, and Brittany, and then eventually everyone else.

Santana was now practically on top of Jade's lifeless body, crying hysterically into her. Praying to God that it was just a nightmare. Begging whoever was listening to bring Jade back, and make her heart beat again.

"You guys...", said Kurt, in a weak, desperate tone. Everybody in the room looked up at him." We all need to go outside. Don't ask me why, please just...come with me", he said.

It took everybody a few minutes. Especially Santana, but Brittany and Quinn managed to pry her away, and help her towards the door. Getting her out the door was a different story all together. She grabbed onto the door frame." No...I'm not leaving her alone...not again...", she cried." Santana...we'll come back...I promise, it's alright. You need some air...", said Quinn. Santana was ridiculously strong, but Brittany was stronger, and forced Santana's hands from the frame.

They all gathered together, and started walking out to the parking lot of the hospital. When they exited, they saw a group of people standing in the middle of the parking lot. Jade's band members, and a bunch of random people that hung out and Jade's house, and the bar.

They were all just standing there. Some in tears, some with looks of pure anger and devastation plastered across their faces. A bittersweet showdown, Glee members, and Jolt groupies. A few moments of nothing but standing and staring at one another. It was the Jolt groupies that made the first move. They all began walking towards the Glee members. Santana and Quinn exchanged looks. Nothing needed to be said, they knew exactly what the other one was thinking. They were the first in the group to start walking, and everyone followed. Once everybody was face to face, the tension was non existent. Santana stood inches away from Alyson, and they locked their tear filled eyes on one another's.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't save her", cried Santana.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't catch them", sobbed Alyson.

They embraced each other, holding onto one another as if their very lives depended on it. Joey grabbed onto Kurt, and held him tight, as they both let their tears fall into the other. Not long after, Glee members started hugging Jade's other friends. Grabbing onto whoever was close, for the comfort, for the understanding, for the loss that these two groups of people shared. It was just one extra large group hug in the middle of the Lima Memorial parking lot.

It started to rain, but nobody cared. They all just needed to be there for each other at that moment. Brittany, as she held onto one of Jade's random band friends, looked up to the sky. She let the rain drops fall onto her face, and she couldn't help but smile just a little bit.

"Jade...", she whispered.

She tapped on Puck's shoulder. When he turned around, she whispered something into his ear. He just looked at her, confused for a few seconds." Trust me", she said. He nodded, and went running back into the hospital.

"What's he doing", asked Finn.

"You'll see", said Brittany.

A few minutes later, Puck emerged from the hospital. He was carrying Jade's body, which he had wrapped up in the blanket from her hospital bed.

"Oh my god...Noah...what are you thinking", cried Rachel. Santana went to say something but Brittany held one finger to her lips." It's okay", she said.

"Why?"

"Jade loves the rain...", said Brittany.

It took everyone a few moments, but they started to understand. Puck brought Jade's body to the center of the large group of people, and held her cradle style in his arms. Some could look, others had to turn away. The Glee girl's watched as the rain washed over Jade's face. A few doctors and nurses had walked out of the hospital but Will and Emma did their very best to keep them away from the group. What are we doing", asked Matt.

"Washing all her sadness away", said Brittany.

Quinn grabbed onto the cross that dangled from her necklace. She then placed her other hand over Jade's heart, closing her eyes, she started to pray.

_"God, we give you Jade. Take care of her..."_

That night, Santana got home, and walked into her bedroom. She was followed by Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, and Alyson. Her mother had heard the news, and tried to talk to her, but Santana just wanted to be in her room, with her friends. None of them had anything to say. They all felt like they had failed miserably at keeping Jade safe. They cried together for a while, before Santana noticed that Jade's laptop had been left open that morning. It was sitting on the edge of her bed. There was a paused video on the screen, and Santana grabbed the computer, and pressed play. It was Jade, sitting in Santana's room, talking to her webcam.

_"My name is Jada Marie Price. For some time now I've been protecting my family from getting in trouble with the law. It's taken me a while to realize that I should have opened my mouth, a long time ago. My brother, by blood, Mika Anthony Price, is a rapist and murderer. You'll find the bodies of all girls that he hurt and killed, buried beneath layers of dirt, and cat litter, underneath the pool house in the backyard of my parents home. To the families and friends of all those girls, I'm sorry for keeping this horrible secret for so long. If you can't forgive me, I completely understand, and can't say I blame you. I know for a fact, that today is the day that I am going to die. I will do nothing to stop it, because I feel that it is what I deserve. I feel that I have failed at being a sister, a daughter, and a friend. Above all, at being a human being. To those who have loved me enough to try and help me, I am sorry that it has to end like this. However, I never should have gotten any of you involved to begin with. Just remember to keep singing. Keep the music and magic alive, and never, ever let it die. I love you all, and I promise I will be watching over you."_

Jade lifted a flask from her lap, and held it towards the camera.

_"Cheers."_

She took a sip from the flask, smiled, and video ended.

"Awe Jade...", cried Santana.

"She knew...she knew, and she let them kill her...", said Rachel, sadly. Santana started crying even harder, and Quinn pulled her into a hug." She wasn't a bad friend...why did she say that", asked Brittany. None of them responded. What could they say? They knew Jade wasn't a bad friend, but they also knew that they had spent the majority of their friendship with her, trying to convince her that she was a great person. The sad thing was, she never believed them, and died thinking that she was a huge burden on all the people that she loved. It broke their hearts.

A few days later, the Glee members, the Jolt crew, and a whole bunch of other people from Lima, gathered in the cemetery for Jade's funeral. Santana was standing by herself under a tree, a few feet away from everybody else, trying to figure out what she was going to say. Speaking at a funeral was a hard enough task, but this was Jade's funeral. Brittany walked over to her and hugged her tight.

"You can do this", she said. Santana pulled back, and grabbed both of Brittany's hands." I have to tell you something", she said. Brittany smiled a little.

"If it's that you and Jade were together, I already know", she said.

"Wait, what? How...", asked Santana.

"I figured it out a long time ago. You know, it's like Jade told me. I'm not stupid, I just see things differently. So, when I saw you and her...how you acted around each other, I didn't see you cheating on me. I saw you being in love with two different people. Me, and Jade", said Brittany, happily.

"So, does that mean you aren't mad, or upset", asked Santana.

"Yes, that's what it means. I still love you. If you need time, that's okay I'll understand. But, I'm always gonna' love you, and I'll always be here when you want me", said Brittany. Santana smiled, and kissed Brittany on the cheek.

Once everybody was settled, Santana walked over and faced the enormous crowd.

"Jade Price was...a miracle. Her whole life was so unfair. Especially the way it ended. She never saw in herself what her friends saw in her. All because she was forced to believe that she was nothing special. But, you know what, special is an understatement. That girl did so much for so many people, and probably never even realized it. I loved her, and I will spend the rest of my life...missing her with all my heart", cried Santana. She meant to go on, but she couldn't. She stood there for a about two minutes just crying to herself. Finally Puck got up, and stood next to her.

"At this time, I'd like to ask my fellow Glee members, and members of HyperRage to step up here. We're gonna' say goodbye to our friend, the best way we know how to do it", he said. Everyone from Glee stood up and slowly made their way to the front. HyperRage band members took their places by the instruments they had set up before the funeral, and started to play.

_Puck-_

_There's no one in town I know_

_You gave us some place to go_

_I never said thank you for that_

_I thought I might get one more chance._

_Quinn & Rachel-_

_What would you think of me now?_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud_

_I never said thank you for that_

_Now I'll never have a chance._

_All-_

_May Angels lead you in_

_Hear you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go_

_May Angels lead you in._

_Artie & Tina_

_So what would you think of me now?_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud_

_I never said thank you for that_

_Now I'll never have a chance._

_All-_

_May Angels lead you in_

_Hear you meet my friends_

_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go_

_May Angels lead you in._

_Mercedes & Kurt-_

_May Angels lead you in_

_May Angels lead you in_

_May Angels lead you in_

_May Angels lead you in._

_Santana-_

_And if you were with me tonight_

_I'd sing to you just one more time_

_A song for a heart so big_

_God wouldn't let it live._

_All-_

_May Angels lead you in_

_Hear you meet my friend_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May Angels lead you in._

_May Angels lead you in_

_Hear you meet my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May Angels lead you in_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go_

_May Angels lead you in._

As the song finished Santana glanced over at near the tree she had been standing under before. She swore she saw Jade standing there, blowing a kiss at her. She smiled.

**The Price Family was found attempting to cross the boarder into Canada. **

**Mika Anthony Price was convicted, and sentenced to life in prison, with zero chance of parole. **

**Anthony and Lacy Price were charged with a number of different things, and sent to prison as well.**

**Jonah Price, was also sent to prison. Soon after, he was found dead in his cell. He had hung himself with the bed sheets.**

**Nessa Price was never found.**

**

* * *

**

**Song in this chapter is "Hear You Me" By: Jimmy Eat World.****Thank you for reading, I'm sorry it ended so sadly. I put a lot into this story, and I so thankful that I had as many readers as I did. If anyone thinks I should write another story, please let me know. And please don't be shy about reviewing. Love you all!**


End file.
